Capture of A Saiyan's Heart
by daughterofrisingsun
Summary: The Prequel to Honor of A Saiyan's Heart-the story of Turles and OC Lornai.
1. First Impressions

A/N: This takes place before the Turles Crusher Corps' existance. You might read chapters 1-9 of Honor of A Saiyan's Heart for this to make more sense.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

A lone warrior sat at the bar in the dimly lit out-world dive known as Gaylos' tavern. Neither the owner nor the patrons of the establishment cared about one's identity or what their profession might be.

Both fortunes and lives were lost on a daily basis with the motley assortment of mercenaries, pirates,thieves and other dregs of society that frequented the place. It was the pefect place to find a replacement for a teammate that had foolishly gotten himself killed while arguing over a woman.

The short, spiky black haired male pushed his glass forward signaling the bar attendant for a refill with a dark skinned hand. A muscular build, black eyes and a furry tail wrapped around his armored waist identified him as a Saiyan.

A long drawn out wolf-whistle and a few crass catcalls accompanied a young female who entered the tavern. She had long, black hair that framed a golden skinned face with high sculpted cheekbones and brilliant green eyes. Her slim figure was dressed in of all things -black Saiyan armor!

The armor caught the Saiyan's attention as well as the long, golden slim but well muscled legs that carried the mysterious female up to the bar. She was a Parithian, a being that was about as rare as the Saiyans these days given that their home planet Parithia had been destroyed by its' own three suns some years ago. But what was she doing in Saiyan armor?

Just as the woman took a seat at the far end of the bar, four Anelorians decided to harass her. The tall, thin purple wasp-like creatures made a circle around her.

"What'cha doin' sitting by yourself, sweetheart, when you could sit with us?' one of the wasp-beings slurred.

The female looked straight ahead ignoring the obviously alcohol addled Anelorian.

"Hey! You think you're too good to speak to us?" another of the purple insectoids demanded.

"Aw, Just playin' hard to get,huh?" asked a third Anelorian who had the nerve to touch her hair.

"Don't touch me!" the golden-skinned female warned coldly. The muscle in her right cheek twitched. A smile crossed over the Saiyan male's face, he could tell the woman was close to losing her temper. This just might prove to be fun to watch.

"You wearin' that armor so the boys'll pay more for an hour or two?" the fourth wasp snickered as he grabbed her left hand.

That did it!

In a blur of speed, the female snapped the wrist of the wasp-being that dared take her hand. He dropped back screeching as he held his injured appendage. A swift kick to the thorax took out a second Anelorian. The third pulled out a wicked looking blade that ended up buried in his own throat.

"You killed my brother!" the fourth wasp bellowed.

"Get lost or YOU can join him in hell!" the female hissed. The Anelorians gathered up their fallen comrades the best they could and left the tavern.

The Parithian female dusted off her hands and returned to her seat. She noticed a dark skinned male with short, spiky black hair walking towards her. The stranger was obviously a Saiyan.

Taking the seat beside the Parithian female, the Saiyan male turned to face her, "Nice work with the Anelorians."

"A light workout", the female replied.

The Saiyan warrior gave a harsh laugh and brazenly reached over and traced the flowing inscription branded on the woman's right bicep with his his right index finger, "An Argayan, I'm impressed".

The female tolerated his action out of pure curiosity. What did the Saiyan want with her?

The Argayan were an elite assassin's guild. Its' members were taught from childhood to have an extensive knowledge in the martial arts, poisoning and ways of using their victim's own bodies against them. An Argayan could enter a room and take a life by no visible means.

"Not too many are aware of our existence", the golden skinned female informed the Saiyan.

"Until it's far too late, eh?" the Saiyan smirked. "I'm Turles and I have a proposition for you".

The female assassin looked over the Saiyan male. He wore black and silver armor with black boots, had the typical muscular build, furry brown tail, spiky black hair and onyx eyes of the Saiyan race. But unlike most Saiyans his skin was deeply tanned. She smiled inwardly as she thought he was quite handsome in a dark way. But she wasn't about to say so.

"You're cute but you're not THAT cute!" the Parithian female said flatly.

Turles roared with genuine laughter. The woman had nerve, he liked that.

"I was referring to a _business_ proposition. I have a small team that acquires planets for both control and resale, a little light mercenary work now and then and the occasional removal of valuable items from..."

"Pirating in short", the female affirmed.

"Precisely, to sum it up. Would that kind of employment interest you?" Turles questioned.

"I don't have anything lined up for the moment, I _suppose_ I could put up with you for a while. My name is Lornai", the Parithian female stated.

Turles smiled putting out his hand to confirm their agreement, the female was a decent fighter and also quite easy on the eyes this could prove to be a very interesting partnership...

...

...

So, what'd you guys think? Let me know.


	2. A Matter of Trust

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 2. Thanks to Tomaka167, iluvthemusizinsidemyhead, Laania, and DBZTomboy for the reviews on Chapter 1. Enjoy this new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

Turles entered his ship and informed his crew members that they could expect a replacement for the lost member of their crew to arrive shortly. The two pirates' jaws dropped as he let them know to expect a female.

"_A woman_? Seriously, Commander Turles?" the muscular humanoid green-skinned being questioned.

He shook his bald head and folded his four arms across his chest. The powerful Darnazan couldn't believe that the Saiyan wanted to add a female to his team.

"She took on four Anelorians singlehandedly and to top it off she's an Argayan. I believe she'll be an asset, Azir", the dark-skinned Saiyan insisted.

"An _Argayan_? Wonderful! If she decides she wants _all_ the profits, she'll just wipe us out!" a short yellow complected Arkalete male with pale lavender hair commented.

"What's an Argayan, Zalas?" Azir asked.

"We are professional assassins, reputedly the best in the business", a feminine voice answered in the Arkalete's place.

The Arkalete and the Darnazan turned to face a tall, slim female figure in black Saiyan armor. A scabbard containing what appeared to be a long sword hung on her back. They immediately recognized her as being a Parithian. She had golden skin, raven-black hair that fell past her shoulders. A pair of striking green eyes and high delicately sculpted cheekbones framed the mocking smirk on her face. Slim, well muscled legs encased in a pair of black boots completed her appearance.

"Azir, Zalas, this is Lornai: Our new addition to the team", Turles announced.

"Lornai, the large green fellow is Azir and our yellow friend is Zalas", the Saiyan informed the Parithian female who gave him a quick nod.

The two male pirates sighed as they realized their leader had already decided that the woman was definitely going to be part of their little pirating operation.

"You'll have to pull your weight if you're gonna be with us!" Azir warned.

"Yep, And don't think we'll go easy on ya just cause you're female!" Zalas added.

"I wouldn't expect any less", Lornai affirmed.

"I"ll show you your quarters", Turles offered. He looked down by the female's feet, there was a single small leather bag.

"You were going to get your things..." the pirate commander began.

"This IS all my" things", the female confirmed.

"Whatta ya know, a woman who travels light", Zalas teased.

The female stunned all three of the males by using a single upraised finger to reply.

Turles snickered, it seemed the female would fit right in...

...

Lornai found her new room on Turles' ship to be quite a mess. No one had thought to clear away the former occupant's possessions. The Parithian female gathered the soiled clothing, bedding and other unwanted items into a pile in the center of the floor. A quick ki blast obliterated the pile. The small ship's cabin looked a bit larger now that it was clean. there were two small shelves on the wall, a small hard bunk and a large now empty trunk at the foot of the bed. Not a stateroom to be sure, but she'd had worse.

A knock sounded on the door, when she pressed the entrance button, Zalas stood at the entrance holding some clean bedding for the small bunk in her quarters.

The Arkalete's eyes widened at the room's appearance. He knew how untidy his former crewmate had been. "Wow! Ya work fast. Tego wasn't the neatest kinda guy."

"What happened to this 'Tego'?" Lornai questioned as she took the bedding and tossed it on the bunk.

"Got himself killed over some female in a bar. Shouldn'ta fooled 'round with someone else's woman, huh?" Zalas muttered as he left the room.

...

Lornai walked into the front of the ship, where her new employer sat with his crew.

Turles looked up, "Get settled in?"

"Yes", the female answered.

"Good. We are deciding what our next little venture is going to be", the dark skinned Saiyan proclaimed.

"Did you hear about the reward that's being offered for you on Baylmor, Commander?" Azir asked.

"Can't say I have", Turles replied, leaning back in the ship captain's chair.

"They're offering two-hundred thousand zeni for your live capture", Azir stated.

Zalas whistled, "Wow! Too bad ya can't turn yourself in!"

"Actually he could", Lornai spoke up. A mischievious smile on her face.

"_WHAT_?" Azir and Zaylas chorused.

"Well, you've got me interested. What did you have in mind?" Turles asked.

...

The overseer of Kilson Prison on planet Balymor scratched his shaggy graying head as he sat at his desk. Making sure some of the worst criminals in the South Galaxy were kept under lock and key was a draining occupation. He had a thin figure with brilliant red skin and pale yellow hair streaked with gray. Word had it that someone was bringing in the notorious space pirate, Turles. That was something he'd believe when he saw it.

"Captain Qualez?" a feminine voice called out.

"Yes?" he replied, looking up from his pile of reports scattered about his desk. His eyes nearly bulged from their sockets at the sight before him.

A lone female in black armor with wild, tangled black hair that fell past her shoulders stood across from his desk. She had one green eye visible, the other covered with an electronic replacement disk. Her golden skin was streaked with dirt and bruises, she was a bounty hunter obviously. Especially with who she had bound in ki controllers at her side...the Saiyan space pirate Turles!

As the female shoved the Saiyan male to his knees, she earned a murderous glare fom him. The Saiyan pirate looked defeated, cuts and bruises covered his face and blood dripped from his split lower lip. His black and silver armor was cracked in several places and filthy.

"I believe I'm due a bounty of two-hundred thousand zeni", the female announced.

"Yes, Indeed!" Captain Qualez affirmed. "But first we have to make sure the prisoner is secure".

Several prison guards passed making their patrols about the prison grounds. Several gaped as they recognized the Saiyan pirate.

Turles was jerked back onto his feet, he gave a string of profanities that resulted in a blow from his female captor that snapped his head back. The prison official opened an empty dank cell and waited for the woman to force her prisoner inside.

This was getting all too real now to the dark skinned Saiyan. What if this was all a setup? What if the Parithian female had planned this arrangement all along? What if he had foolishly walked into a trap of his own free will?

In a desperate bid for freedom, Turles yanked himself from the woman's grasp and bolted for the prison's entrance. Something brushed against his back and he quickly found himself lying on the prison floor, unable to move.

"What did you do to him?" Captain Qualez questioned.

"He's temporarily paralyzed", the golden-skinned female informed him. "He won't be able to move or speak for a while".

"No wonder you were able to bring him down on your own!" the prison official commented as the two of them carried the helpless Saiyan into the cell.

"Later, Handsome!" the Parithian female called out, giving him a mocking salute as the cell door slammed closed. Turles was left alone to curse his stupidity in trusting the female Parithian.

...

Lornai followed the prison overseer past several cells. One contained a huge purple crocodile-like being, a Crocodayan to be precise.

"That's Crodagus, He's due to be executed soon. Went and attacked his commanding officer. He claims that some of his crew was killed by their own captain in an abuse of authority but only the captain could provide witnesses so he's pretty much on borrowed time", the prison officiant explained to her.

"Better him then me", the female stated coldly.

_'Yeah. She's definitely a bounty hunter', _the captain thought.

Lornai walked back to the prison entrance with Captain Qualez. He spoke to another prison official who produced the reward for the Saiyan prisoner. The Parithian female collected her earnings and walked out of the prison entrance.

...

Turles sat in his cell regretting ever meeting the Parithian beauty. He had been so sure that she was a kindred spirit. Maybe he was getting soft and had let a pretty face override his common sense. It had been several hours now since they had arrived at Kilson Prison. It was clear that the woman had collected the huge bounty for his capture and had left him to be condemed for his crimes.

...

Lornai slipped over the wall surrounding Kilson Prison. She had permanently silenced the two guards patrolling the entrance before they could sound an alarm. Now to disable the main alarm system so she could free Turles...

...

The sound of a scuffle sounded in the hall, Turles stood up. Suddenly the Parithian female appeared and unlocked his cell door.

"Sorry to take so long, did you miss me?" Lornai teased.

A genuine smile crossed the Saiyan male's face as she destroyed the ki controllers on his wrists. She had come through after all.

"Sorry about being so rough before", the Parithian female apologized.

"I'm a Saiyan, I can take a few lumps. But you're quite the little actress, you had me going there for a bit. Especially with the paralysis", Turles commented.

"A handy little talent I've picked up along the way", Lornai laughed. "Let's get out of here!"

"What about the guards?" the pirate asked.

"They won't be a problem to _anyone_ again", the Parithian assured.

_'She IS an assassin', _Turles thought as they exited the cell and made their way down the hall uncontested. Lornai was blasting the locks to various cells allowing the prisoners to escape. Several bodies of the guards were lying scattered about the hall.

A large purple Crocodayan lumbered out of one cell, "I won't forget this, pretty lady. The day ever comes that I can help YOU. You can count on it!"

...

The expressions on the faces of Azir and Zalas were priceless. Not only had the Parithian female obtained the sizable bounty on Turles but she had freed him from a high security prison. She had certainly proved her worth and loyalty. Turles was looking forward to their next profitable adventure...

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know.


	3. A Queen's Request

A/N: Well, here's chapter 3. Thanks to iluvthemusizinmyhead, Laania, DBZTomboy, and Mirela C for the reviews on chapter 2. I hope you guys like this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

The lone figure looked cautiously behind them. They had taken a great risk coming to this haven of some of the galaxy's worst murders and thieves. But there really had been no other choice. With a deep breath and a whispered prayer, the slim, black cloaked figure stepped into the den of miscreants known as Hirosha's Tavern.

At one table, a golden-skinned female in black armor with long, flowing ebony hair was tossing back a huge mug of some questionable liquid. The hue of her skin, hair, high sculpted cheekbones, and brilliant green eyes identified her as a Parithian. Next to her sat a dark-skinned Saiyan male in black and silver armor. His furry, brown tail was wrapped tightly around his waist and he had short, spiky black hair that went in all directions. A tall, muscular, bald green humanoid male with four arms sat across from the Saiyan, a Darnazan obviously. Just joining them now was a short, yellow-skinned Arkalete male with stringy lavender hair.

When the hooded figure in a black cloak walked up to the groups table, the Saiyan male stood up in front of the female which earned him a raised eyebrow from the Darnazan. The female in their group was a skilled assassin, more than capable of defending herself if need be.

"Is there something I can do for you?" the Saiyan questioned warily.

"I have been told that you and your associates are willing to take on...ah... certain tasks for the right price", answered a feminine voice.

"We've been known to pull a few things off, for the right price of course", the dark-skinned Saiyan affirmed. His onyx eyes watched for any sudden moves from the cloaked being.

The hood slipped back for just a moment to reveal a lavender-skinned female with long, rich yellow hair that was fashioned into an intricate braid. A gold circlet set with blue stones rested on her head, a small fortune in jewels and precious metals adorned her neck and wrists and she wore an elegant gown of snowy white silk.

The female quickly replaced the hood and only her deep purple eyes were visible.

"I am Nardalith, Queen of Paralia. My daughter was spirited away from our palace two days ago by hirelings of King Kargandar of Kezil. He is trying to force me to allow him to marry her so he will inherit our vast holdings in the Northeastern Quadrant. The Princess Arqetha is supposed to be married to Prince Trylorn of Planet Gykador four days from now.

It would be most shameful for our kingdom to appear too weak to guard one of our own and it will seem as if I broke my word to the prince of Gykador when he arrives to claim a missing bride", the lavender female informed the grouped seated before her.

"Not our problem. What if we decide to hold _you_ for ransom and I'm sure those pretty baubles you're wearing would fetch a decent price. Didn't you realize the risk you took coming here alone?" the Darnazan taunted.

"It's my understanding that there is honor even among thieves", the ruler of Paralia responded.

"You've heard wrong!" the green-skinned male snapped.

"Enough, Azir. I am Turles, what do you plan to offer for your daughter's return?" the Saiyan pirate questioned.

"_We_ don't do rescue missions!" the Arkalete protested.

"I don't put limits on what we will do, Zalas", Turles warned. He then turned his attention back to the queen.

Except for dealing in the slave trade, the Arkalete male thought. Several very profitable opportunities had presented themselves but Turles had flatly refused to have any dealings with slaves. The Saiyan had also informed his crew that he would free them from his employ if they had any association with trading in slaves.

The queen sighed and reached beneath her cloak, pulling out two overstuffed bags of currency. A smirk appeared on the Saiyan male's face.

"I can give you eighty-four thousand zeni. Forty-two now and the remaining sum when my daughter has been returned to me", Queen Nardalith offered.

"Azir, your thoughts on this?" Turles asked, facing the Darnazan.

"I say we stay out of this and take what we can", Azir growled.

"Lornai, do you think we should take this offer on?" the pirate commander questioned.

"King Kargandar's palace is decently fortified, but it's not impossible to breach. Eighty-four thousand zeni is a tidy sum for such a venture", the golden-skinned female replied.

"I agree. Zalas, your opinion?" Turles queried.

"Sorry, Azir. I have to go along with Lornai and Commander Turles", Zalas murmured.

"Well, _your Majesty_, seems like we have a deal", Turles affirmed.

The queen nodded. She hadn't missed the mocking tone in which her title was spoken, but ignored it for the sake of her daughter.

"Meet us at Shobala's Tavern in two days. We'll deliver your daughter to you then", the dark-skinned Saiyan male informed the ruler of Paralia.

"You will attempt to do so", the queen mused.

"My team does _not_ ** attempt**", Turles stated with an air of pure arrogance.

...

"Commander Turles, it seems you've forgotten that we were going to hit the Zeterus fleet when it came through over Arkaras", Azir reminded Turles.

"I've not forgotten, Azir. The two of us can handle that easily. Lornai and Zalas will retrieve the princess", Turles responded.

"Just the two of us are going against King Kargandar's bunch, Commander Turles?" Zalas choked.

'"Do you need more than two of you, Lornai?" the Saiyan pirate questioned.

Azir raised an eyebrow once more at Turles' query. He couldn't accuse their commander of giving the Parithian female special treatment. But he certainly did look after her and he valued her opinion on matters. Most of the time, the Saiyan took her advice without question. Lornai had been part of their team for a year now, while the Darnazan didn't care for the female's presence, she certainly pulled her weight. However, it seemed to Azir that an emotional tie was forming between the Parithian and the Saiyan. And in their business, attachments were just not needed.

"It would be wise to have one more, I can get someone to work with us", Lornai suggested.

"We're supposed to trust someone else on your word alone?" Azir huffed.

"Lornai proved her trustworthiness, Azir, a temporary addition to our team won't affect our profits much", Turles growled.

"Do as you deem necessary, _onna_", the pirate commander said approvingly to the midnight-haired female.

Lornai nodded, one of her green eyes gave Azir a mischievous wink as she directed Zalas to follow her.

...

The Darnazan had waited until the Parithian and the Arkalete departed before voicing the suspicions that concerned him.

"You find the Parithian female attractive, don't you, Commander?" Azir asked.

Turles sighed, he knew where this conversation was going. He turned to face the green, four-armed pirate.

"The female and I share a business relationship, nothing more".

The look on his commander's face made it clear that Azir had best not press the issue.

...

Meanwhile, Lornai and Zalas went to find an old acquaintance of Lornai's. The Arkalete nervously followed the Parithian female into a very questionable establishment that didn't even appear to have a name. The heavy wooden door at the entrance bore no identification nor did the space above it.

The smell of alcohol and sweaty bodies permeated the air of the dimly lit tavern. At the bar, a lone bronze- skinned female with emerald green hair had her right hand in a firm grip around the wrist of a huge, powerfully muscled blue male humanoid being that had two black horns on his head. Her teal eyes flashed with amusement as she slammed the blue male's fist down onto the counter of the bar. Both cheers and groans resounded from the watching crowd.

The blue brute shook his head in disbelief. He was an Argasian elite warrior, how could he lose to a mere female?His rage knew no bounds.

_, _"You _cheated_, Wench! I demand a rematch!" the warrior roared.

A musical peal of laughter came from the female, "I'd be happy to beat you again!"

" Insolent female! Just get to it!" the Argasian elite snarled.

Lornai had a smile on her face as she pointed out a woman engaged in an arm wrestling match with a being three times her size. The female was a Zaridian, a warrior race that lived on the desert planet Zarid. Her bronze skin, teal eyes and brilliant green hair confirmed the fact that she belonged to the fierce race. She wore a royal blue silken garment that skimmed her knees, white leather boots and a wicked, long curved blade that hung at her waist.

Zalas groaned, _another_ female!

The second match didn't end in the blue monstrosity's favor either. An all-out brawl began at the bar. Zalas wondered if the Parithian female was going to join in the melee. But Lornai merely stood watching with her arms folded across her chest and a smirk on her face.

Being surrounded by several of the Argasian 's comrades didn't seem to faze the Zaridian female as she deftly side-stepped the charge of a short, bulky fish-faced orange male creature. The orange being collapsed to the floor as a lightning-fast kick slammed into his chest.

Next a drunken Bardasite awkwardly swung his fist at the female's face. His purple ape-like form staggered sideways as he struggled to keep his balance. An upper cut neatly deposited him on the tavern floor.

The Argasian roared in absolute fury as the last of his cohorts, a yellow-green lizard life from the planet Aleres, joined his compatriots on the cold,dirty floor. Blood ran from the creature's jaw that gave evidence that several teeth had been knocked out.

Jumping back, the Zaridian missed the short, sharp blade the Argasian elite wielded.A strangled cry came from the blue male as a curved blade made a deadly swathe across his chest. The female wiped her blade clean on the fallen warrior's clothing.

" Anyone else care to play?' the bronze-skinned female challenged the crowd.

A smirk crossed her face as no one dared to accept her challenge. Looking up, a smile crossed her face as a famiilar figure with golden skin and ebony hair walked up. There was no mistaking the Parithian female, Lornai.

" Nice work handling the boys, Lahnia" the Parithian elite stated.

" You could have jumped in at anytime, Lornai" the other female said ruefully.

"And spoil your fun? You were doing just fine without me" Lornai remarked.

"I was. Wasn't I?" Lahnia chortled.

The Zaridian looked over at the Arkalete male who stood next to the Parithian female, "Don't tell me you're with THAT now!"

_" _I am NOT a _THAT_ ! I am feared throughout the galaxy, Woman!" Zalas huffed.

" Feared for what your body odor or your looks?" Lahnia asked laughingly.

Lornai grabbed Zalas before he could attempt to attack the woman who dared to taunt him, " This is Zalas, an associate of mine."

" Zalas, This is Lahnia. We go back for a bit. She's some of the best backup you can get" Lornai told the Arkalete male as she pointed to the Zaridian female.

Lahnia gave Zalas a mocking salute. When she put out her right hand, Zalas sniffed disdainfully and refused to acknowledge the gesture. The female merely smirked.

"We came here to enlist your help", the female Argayan stated.

"My assistance doesn't come cheap", Lahnia said flatly.

"No freebie for an old friend?" Lornai teased.

Putting her hand up to her chin the emerald-haired female seemed to consider the idea for a moment, "Nope!"

Both females burst into laughter. Zalas gave an exasperated sigh. He could only imagine what a headache this particular 'mission' was going to be.

"I'm sure we can negotiate a payment that suits you once our little job is done", Lornai spoke up.

"So, who are we supposed to kill? Are we purging a planet? Stealing something priceless?" Lahnia was evident in her voice.

"We are going on a _rescue mission_", Lornai informed her.

...

...

So, what did you think? Let me know.


	4. A Royal Pain

A/N: Here's chapter 4. Thanks to Mirela C and Laania for the reviews on chapter 3. Hope you guys like this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

The two females had went ahead to scout out how they were going to enter the palace of King Kargandar. When the Arkalete male arrived, he had serious doubts if they would accomplish the mission Turles had given them.

Zalas stared at the thick wall surrounding the imposing palace. Just how did the two females he'd been ordered to accompany expect to enter the courtyard? If they flew over it or blasted it, the guards at the gate would be notified immediately of their presence. Surely they didn't expect to scale the monstrous structure, did they?

"And just HOW did you plan to get past THAT?" Zalas demanded of the Parithian female. "Did you plan on just strolling through the front gate, I suppose?"

"That's _exactly_ what we're going to do", Lornai affirmed.

...

Arqetha, Princess of Paralia, had decided that she would be much better off by marrying King Kargandar of planet Kezil than Prince Tylor of Gykador. Although he was some considerable years older than her, he had a great deal of power and vast holdings in the South galaxy. Why should she settle for being still a mere princess when she could be a _queen_? If the opulent room she had been given was any implication of the king's wealth then she had no plans of _ever_ leaving Kezil to return to Paralia.

Of course, her mother Queen Nardalith would send someone to rescue her. She would inform them that they could just be on their way, she was perfectly fine right where she was.

Arqetha smirked at the beautifully embroidered, rose colored silken coverlet on the bed in her room. The bed had been skillfully carved from a single rare Calymis tree, the pearly white being the natural color of the tree. Exquisite mosaics of garden scenes covered the walls, rose and white tiles composed the floor. Gossamer rose curtains hung from the large window that looked out over the palace gardens. It was a room fit for royalty and Arqetha was going to make sure that the palace servants knew they were dealing with someone who would not tolerate her slightest whim being ignored. She _was_ the future **queen** of Kezil after all!

The Paralian princess began to shout for one of the servants. A pretty young teal-skinned girl with long silver hair entered the room, her pale pink robe fluttered about as she hurried into the room. "Yes, Mistress? How may I serve you?"

"YOU will _address_ me as **Your Highness**!" the heir to Paralia snapped.

"O-Of course, Mi- I mean Your Highness!" stammered the startled servant.

"I am ready for the bath you prepared. You may escort me to the facilities", the princess declared.

The servant girl gave her a look of confusion. "I haven't prepared a bath, Your Highness. I .."

"How DARE you ignore my instructions!" Arqetha huffed in indignation.

"Your Highness gave me no instructions to prepare a bath", the teal servant protested.

"You insolent wretch! You presume to call ME a liar!" the royal Paralian screeched.

"Of course not, Your Highness! Perhaps you've confused me with another..." the young servant girl's explanation was cut off by a cruel slap across her face.

"I will NOT tolerate disobedient servants! Get out of my room!" the princess screamed.

Rubbing her stinging cheek, the poor servant hurried from the room.

Arqetha snickered. The servants here didn't have the backbone that those of her mother's had. This was going to be quite amusing for a while.

...

Lornia and Lahnia suddenly appeared in the briefest of garments that Zalas had ever laid eyes on. A small bag hung from the Parithian's shoulder.

"Just what are you doing? And where are the rest of your clothes?" Zalas sputtered.

"You are going to present two new dancing girls to the king as a gift in honor of his upcoming nuptials", Lornai informed him.

"I'M WHAT?" Zalas protested to no avail. He walked to the entrance of the front gate, he just knew they were going to be found out. They would spend the night in the royal prison, he just knew it!

Two burly guards glared at the Arkalete male as he approached. One of the guards was a muscular feline lifeform with tawny gold and black spotted fur. The other a huge purple skinned Crocodayan, the creature was aptly named as it appeared to be a large crocodile that walked upright. Each guard held a wicked-looking weapon with a double-headed blade.

"What business do you have with King Kargandar?" the Crocodayan guard snarled.

"I bring two dancing girls as a gift to the king!" Zalas choked out. He imagined he could already feel the guards' weapons at his throat.

"Ah, yes! We've been expecting their arrival. Prince Razim had informed us of his gracious gift", the feline guard purred.

The great gate swung open and the guards put down their weapons and walked up to get a better look at the two scantily-clad beauties.

In a blur of motion, the two females attacked. Lahnia brought down the Crocodayan with a quick slash to the throat. Lornai neatly crushed the feline's windpipe.

To Zalas' amazement, the two women dragged the two lifeless guards to the front gate in plain sight. Were they completely mad? When the slain guards were discovered someone would sound the alarm.

Lornai grabbed a small container from the bag on her shoulder and poured the contents across the feline guard's clothing and some into his throat. The Zaridan female was doing the same to the Crocodayan. A strong odor of alcohol wafted through the air. After placing the Crocodayan's right hand tightly around the neck of the feline, Lahnia stepped back and returned her small blade to her waist.

Lornai then pushed one of the double bladed weapons into the feline's hands making sure the blade was half sunk into the Crocodayan's throat.

"It's a shame when your guards kill each other in a drunken brawl", the Parithian female noted as she shook her head.

"Yeah, It's SO hard to get good help these days!" Lahnia quipped.

"How did you know about the dancing girls?" the Arkalete male questioned.

"We overheard about them when we did our little reconaissance of the palace grounds", the Zaridan informed him.

"What if the _real_ dancers show up?" Zalas demanded.

"They're not in any condition to be dancing _ever_ again, where do you think we got these getups?" Lornain stated coldly.

The yellow skinned male gaped at the merciless reply. Zalas had ended his share of lives in his career as a pirate but it seemed that the Parithian female could be as ruthless as their Saiyan commander. Maybe that's why Turles was so accepting of her.

"Let's go! The royal apartments will be on the third floor", Lornia whispered.

"How do _you_ KNOW that", Zalas questioned.

"Let's just say she's done a little _work_ in this palace before", Lahnia answered, also in a whisper.

Zalas shuddered inwardly as he followed the two females through the halls of the palace. He raided other ships for a living, not this sort of thing!

...

"The third room on the left has two guards posted in front of the door", Lahnia whispered from behind the large statue of the monarch of Kezil.

"Then that's where our little prize is", Lornia affirmed as she crouched beside the Zaridan.

Zalas was amazed at the stealth of the two women, they had avoided the palace guards as if they were unseen wraiths darting about. But then else what would one expect from professional killers? They would dispose of their victims and disappear without a trace. Only in this instance they were to rescue someone instead of taking their life.

Smacking his forehead in disbelief, Zalas watched as the two females purposely left their place of concealment and sauntered up to the guards. The two guards were thickly muscled, red-skinned humanoids with flowing greasy-looking black manes. They were dressed in polished silver armor and white boots. Straight bladed swords hung from their waists. Kralsians, they weren't one of the brightest of the known races but their strength was something to be reckoned with. Feminine wiles would serve better than a confrontation.

"Where did _you two_ come from?" demanded one of the beefy guards.

"We were on our way to the throne room when we got lost in this huge place", Lornai said softly, her eyelashes batting coquettishly.

"Surely one of you big boys could show us the way?" Lahnia added.

The two guards ogled the two beautiful barely clothed females with lecherous grins.

"That depends on if you make it worth our while", the largest of the Kralsians snickered, wriggling his eyebrows in a peverse manner.

"I'm SURE we can work _something_ out", the Parithian female murmured as she brazenly slid her fingers over the right arm of the guard nearest to her.

"Something mutually beneficial", the Zaridan said huskly, rubbing her cheek against the left shoulder of the guard opposite from the Parithian.

The two female mercenaries slipped their arms around the necks of the enchanted guardsmen. When the ebony-haired Argayan cleared her throat, both females gave a vicious jerk and snapped the necks of the unsuspecting Kralsians.

Stepping over the guards' lifeless forms, Lornai and Lahnia entered the room. Each watched the other's back as they stepped through the door.

A very surprised, Paralian female sat on a beautifully appointed chair of black wood and rose colored satin. The lavender-skinned, yellow haired princess was the exact image of her mother Queen Nardalith except for the haughty expression on her face.

"And just WHO are _you_? I didn't call for the likes of YOU!" the Princess Arqetha snapped.

Lahnia rolled her eyes in disgust and raised an eyebrow at her emerald-eyed companion. A cold smile lit Lornai's face. Uh-oh, the Zaridan knew THAT look.

"Zalas, Get in here!" Lornai barked. The Arkalete male nervously stumbled over the fallen guards as he also entered the room.

"YOU WILL ANSWER ME WHEN I SPEAK!" Princess Arqetha shrieked.

"YOU will be quiet if you want to KEEP that tongue of yours!" Lornai snarled.

"We're here to take you back to your mother", Zalas spoke up quickly.

He hoped the two mercenaries wouldn't lose their temper with the obviously spoiled princess. They wouldn't get their reward if the Paralian princess was harmed.

"Hmph! I am not going _anywhere_! I am the future _queen_. You can just run along now!" the Paralian royal huffed

"_RUN ALONG_?" Lahnia growled.

Lornai stepped forward and threw open the bedroom's window, "Zalas, step out and get ready to catch a royal pain!"

The Arkalete male nimbly leapt from the windowsill and hovered as he waited. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"I'm going to call the guards!" Arqetha threatened.

"Try it and you'll never speak AGAIN!" Lornai warned.

"HOW DARE YOU!" the princess screeched as she started to lift her hand to strike the Partithian.

The stunned royal female suddenly found herself dropping out of the palace window, a length of rose colored silk stuffed into her mouth.

Zalas caught the struggling princess and flew off to the designated meeting place. Lornai and Lahnia quickly followed. After Lahnia had recovered her and the Parithian's clothing of course.

...

A quick camp was set up even though they'd only be there for a few hours. The princess stared daggers at the trio that kept her captive.

"Sorry I wasn't much use on this job", Zalas sighed.

"Aw, you did all right. If _you_ hadn't carried that royal spoiled brat one of us would have dropped her for sure", Lahnia spoke as she tore into a slab of roasted meat.

"Agreed, You also set up camp and brought down our supper. You've done your part", Lornai added.

The Arkalete male grinned, the golden-skinned female didn't give praise often and only when it was warranted. He looked over at the angry princess that sat bound hand and foot with a silk gag in her mouth. She had vehemently refused to 'eat improperly prepared food with common murderers and thieves' to use her exact words.

Succeeding in removing the gag with her struggles, the princess began to loudly declare her feelings on the situation. "I demand that you return me to the palace immediately!"

"You will be going to Shobola's Tavern on Zaikador to be returned to your mother", Lornai informed her.

"I am going to be the queen of Kezil! Mother can find someone else to marry that prince!" Princess Arqetha declared.

A peal of laughter came from the Parithian, "You really don't _know _King Kargandar, do you?"

"I know enough, I'm going to be his queen not just a princess!" the Paralian royal huffed.

"King Kargandar has had _several_ queens in the last few years. After His Majesty has acquired all he can from his 'queen', they tend to have rather tragic 'accidents' ", Lornai stated.

"I don't believe you! You're just..." the princess began to protest.

"I _should_ know. He had **me** dispose of _three_ of them", the Parithian female interrupted.

_'That's how she knew her way around'_ Zalas thought.

The princess went silent as her face suddenly drained of color "Y-You k-killed them?"

"I was paid to do an assignment", Lornai replied.

"You murder for money!" Princess Arqetha gasped.

Lornai shrugged. "It's what I do".

"You have a mother who cares about you even if you ARE a spoiled brat!" Lahnia broke in.

"YOU will speak to me with RESPECT! I am of royal blood!" the princess screeched.

"I'd have no problem spilling some of that royal blood!" the Zaridan warned.

Lornai walked over and stuffed the scrap of silk back into the livid princess's mouth. A torrent of angry noises poured from the young royal.

"Someone of 'royal blood' should know not to talk with their mouth full", the Parithian assassin taunted.

The princess glared in absolute fury as her three captors burst into laughter.

...

Zalas looked over at the Zaridan warrior who had curled up for a nap while they waited for word from Turles, "What's the story with that one?"

Lornai smiled. "Lahnia is a member of the Red Dragon Swordmaster Guild, very few are chosen for it. Least of all females".

The Arkalete nodded, he had noticed the red dragon tattooed on the Zaridan's right bicep.

"I got in a bind with some of the men from the Quagoen army one day and she graciously stepped in to help. We've pulled off a few things together and we help each other whenever we can. There are few I can call a friend, she's one of them", Lornai sighed.

The green scouter lying beside the Parithian began to beep. A smile crossed her face as she received the message to meet Turles on Zaikador.

...

Lahnia and Lornia were tossing back drinks in Shobolas' Tavern as Turles presented a very miffed Princess Arqetha to her mother, Queen Nardalith. One look at the stern-faced Saiyan and the hopelessly spoiled young royal had dared not misbehave.

The Zaridan was giving Turles a good look-over. "Mmm, he's kinda cute. He available by any chance?"

Lornia rolled her eyes. "I don't think he's on the market. I've been working with him for a year now and I've yet to see him take an interest in any females".

"He's probably waiting on you", Lahnia teased, she burst into laughter as the Parithian's face flushed with embarrassment.

"He's the commander, I'm part of the crew. There's no other relationship going on, thank you very much!" Lornai growled.

"Aren't _we_ on the defensive?" Lahnia taunted playfully.

She fell silent as the dark-skinned Saiyan walked up to their table. He held two overstuffed bags in his hand and placed one in front of each of the females, "This is your share from our latest little venture."

Lahnia couldn't resist. "You _are_ going to introduce us, aren't you Lornai?"

"Commander Turles, this is Lahnia, We... we've worked together before. Lahnia, Commander Turles", the Parithian mumbled as she kept her eyes on the table.

Turles was curious why Lornai refused to look up at him but spoke only to the Zaridan, "It's a pleasure to meet you and we are grateful for your assistance". He gave a salute and walked back to the table where his male crew members were sitting.

"Oooh, he's even better looking up close. You should go for it!" Lahnia giggled.

That remark earned her a murderous glare from the Parithian. "Do you want to walk out of here or be carried out tonight?"

The Zaridan broke into laughter again. "You're so much fun to tease! You DO know I'm teasing you, don't you?"

Lornai cracked a grin. "I suppose. Now knock it off!"

...

Zalas had thoroughly entertained Turles and Azir as he told them about the mission on Kezil and about the spoiled princess.

Lornai took a quick shower and walked back into the main area of the ship. The ship suddenly lurched violently , she lost her footing and slammed right into the chestplate of her Saiyan commander. Turles had caught her just before the ship's awkward motion sent her crashing into the wall.

The Parithian looked up at the Saiyan male as she realized his hands were at her waist. In trying to prevent herself from falling, her arms ended up on his shoulders. A soft pink began to color her face.

Turles found himself looking into eyes that were the deepest green, he'd never been this close to her, never noticed the flecks of gold in her eyes. Her still damp hair glistened with tints of blue from the ship's harsh light and carried a slight but very pleasant floral scent. Her golden skin actually seemed to glitter.

_'Kami, She 's beautiful_!' Turles thought.

The sound of Azir clearing his throat made the Parithian tear herself from his grip as she rushed to her quarters.

"And just WHAT was that, Commander?" Azir snorted.

"Was I supposed to let her crash into the wall, Azir?" Turles demanded angrily. "YOU will _watch _how you speak to your commander and don't create situations that _don't_ exist!"

...

...

So, what'd you guys think? Let me know.


	5. The Nightmare

A/N: Here's chapter 5. Thanks to Laania and Ryo-chan wolfgirl for the reviews on chapter 4. Enjoy this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

Azir muttered under his breath as Turles and Lornai returned from a successful raid on a Tlarkorazan merchant ship. Every success meant he had to bear the woman's presence even longer. The Darnazan had hoped that once the novelty of having a female in the crew had worn off, that things would go back to as before. Even though the Parithian certainly pulled her weight, she simply did not belong there.

The terrified crew of the merchant ship had quickly handed over the precious cargo they carried, luxuries meant for the monarch and royal court of Tlarkorazan now belonged to the infamous pirate and his associates.

No Tlarkorzan lives were taken as they had offered no resistance and besides the pirates just might run into them again as they attempted to replace the first stolen shipment. Why lose a potential profit?

Tules pulled a box out of the ship that was a sort of self-contained cooler. A wide smile crossed his face when he discovered its' contents. Rare Zelesdar boar meat, several slabs of it. Highly prized for its' exquisite flavor and tenderness, it was one of the highest priced meats in the known galaxy. Considering himself a bit of an epicure, the dark-skinned Saiyan was more than pleased at his find. Azir and Zalas grimaced as Turles pulled off a small chunk and consumed it raw.

When he glanced at the female standing next to him, Turles could have sworn that she had licked her lips at the sight of the raw meat he had just eaten. The pirate commander reached for another piece of the bloody boar flesh and held it out to her. To the amazement of the three males, Lornai eagerly accepted the uncooked meat. She snapped it up quickly even licking the blood off of her fingers.

"At least one of you has taste", Turles teased.

"Disgusting!" Azir growled.

Zalas just shuddered as he shook his head in disbelief. How could they eat that before it was cooked?

"Let's get this stuff unloaded! We have other things to attend to this evening", the dark-skinned Saiyan ordered.

Zalas and Azir were amazed by the obvious expense of the things they pulled from the ship to store until the items scould be sold where they asked no questions before purchasing the stolen goods. There were several chests of gold and jewels, exotic fruits and spices that had been meant for the royal kitchen, rare wines, and equisite silks.

Azir frowned deeply as he noticed their commander handing a gold armband to the Parithian female. Now what was going on? Why was he giving the woman jewelry?

"Not to dishonor your mark, but there are times we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves. This is to cover it at those times", Turles explained as he held out a small but thick armband of pure gold.

Lornai nodded in understanding and slipped the band over her right bicep. The brand was hidden instantly. No one would suspect that she was one of the much-feared Argayan.

Unable to hear the conversation, Azir growled as the Parithian accepted what was obviously a gift from the Saiyan. Turles had denied that there was anything going on between the female and himself. So why would he do such a thing?

"Whose turn for meal prep is it?" Turles questioned as Zalas passed by him.

"I believe it's Azir's", the Arkalete replied. Both men looked at container of boar meat and then at each other.

"Wait! I believe I was mistaken, it's obviously my turn", Zalas affirmed.

Turles gave a nod and a sigh of relief. He had no intention of letting the Darnazan prepare the Zelesdar boar. Poor Azir could barely boil water much less be trusted to roast meat. The green four-armed pirate had once turned a succulent Kalari deer roast into a mass of scorched boot leather. Zalas was a fine cook as was the Parithian even he himself could produce a decent meal. Azir was a whole other story.

All menial chores were shared by the pirate commander and his crew, switching off so no one was stuck with the same one. Cooking the meals was going to be one chore Azir would no longer be assigned to, Turles decided.

...

The Arkalete male had put together a fine meal of the Zelesdar boar, Tlasian rice and some sweet Yatori fruit. Not a crumb had remained, a tribute to Zalas' cooking skills.

Turles leaned back into the captain's chair of his ship, the glass he sipped from contained a wine that was so highly priced that he could have bought his ship three times with the amount of its' cost. It was rather amusing that he and his crew were enjoying the fine food and wine meant for the Tlarkorazan king and his court. The Saiyan smirked as he imagined the look on his majesty's face when he was informed just where his expensive edibles had ended up.

Zalas and Lornia had turned in for the night some time ago, the pirate commander was seriously considering doing so himself. Azir walked into the room, a scowl appeared on his green face as he sat down across from the Saiyan.

"What's on your mind, Azir?" Turles asked, inwardly dreading the answer.

"The Parithian female, why did you give her a gold armband today?" Azir grumbled.

The dark-skinned Saiyan sighed, the Darnazan was going to make this in to more than it was.

"The brand that marks Lornai as an Argayan has a tendency to call attention to her. With the armband concealing it, that won't be the case".

"How convenient" Azir muttered.

"Why don't we discuss the REAL problem?" Turles snapped. He didn't care for the tone of Azir's voice or what he was obviously insinuating.

"How long is that woman going to be here? Surely you didn't mean to keep her on permanently. She doesn't belong here", Azir insisted.

"Lornai makes an excellent addition to this crew. Do you have a problem with the fact that she's a woman or is it Lornai herself that you can't deal with?" the Saiyan demanded.

"Both! A woman has no place in this kind of work. Least of all some arrogant murderer for hire that probably wants to get her claws into you", the Darnazan snarled.

"Lornai has done nothing to warrant such an accusation and I refuse to base whom I employ on the basis of whether they are male or female", Turles warned.

"You're falling under her spell, Commander. You just won't admit it!" Azir declared as he stormed out of the room.

Turles shook his head. He had no intention of dismissing the Parithian female. She had proven both her loyalty and worth over the past year while under his commmand. Azir couldn't see past his limited view on a woman's purpose but then he _was _a Darnazan. His people believed women were created for the service of the males and nothing more.

Saiyans believed that the sexes were on a more equal footing. Females were warriors as well as keepers of the home and their young. Perhaps that's why he felt comfortable around the Parithian, she was so much like a Saiyan female. But he had no interest in her and she had expressed no interest in him. Surely Azir would come around and realize that his accusation was completely unfounded.

...

Lornai tossed and turned in her bed as a memory from long ago crept into her mind and haunted her dreams...

A Saiyan female in blue and gold armor kicked the two-year-old Parithian female across a cold stone floor. Another kick from her booted foot slammed into the child's ribs.

The young golden-skinned female sucked in her breath and forced back the tears that threatened to form in her eyes. Lornai wouldn't cry, the cruel Saiyan would NOT see her tears.

Suddenly a white-hot pain seared through her back, a scream tore from Lornai's throat before everything went black...

...

Turles leapt from his bed as he heard the scream, it was the Parithian female. He tore from his room clad only in the brief undergarment he wore beneath his bodysuit and armor. What if Azir had decided to harm the woman?

Forcing the door to Lornai's room open. the Saiyan discovered a trembling Lornai sitting up in her bed. Her hands were pressed against the small of her back. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Did one of my men try to hurt you?" Turles asked softly.

The female didn't appear to have been physically harmed but she seemed absolutely terrified.

"I-I I just had a b-bad dream that's all", Lornai stammered as she looked up at the Saiyan male who had entered her room.

She had never seen Turles without his armor. His dark-skinned sculpted, muscular form was hard to miss in the garment he wore. Her face flushed as she realized she was staring.

The Saiyan male found it difficult not to stare himself. A small scrap of almost sheer material was the only thing covering the woman. Seeing the figure of the Parithian female that was always concealed was startling to say the least.

'_What a shame all that's hidden by armor_', Turles found himself thinking to his consternation.

Feeling his gaze on her, Lornia pulled her blanket around her. "I-I 'm sorry I disturbed you".

"Must have been a hell of a dream to make you cry out like that", the pirate observed. The look in the female's eyes haunted him. What could possibly have frightened her so?

He was very tempted to put an arm around her and to assure her she was safe. But having that idea even enter his mind was unsettling in itself.

"Please leave, Commander. I'll be fine", Lornai choked out.

"You're sure you'll be all right?" the Saiyan pirate pressed.

"I-I'm sure", the Parithian insisted.

Turles nodded slowly and stepped out of the room. At the end of the hall stood Azir with his arms crossed over his chest and a look of utter disgust on his face. Before Turles could even attempt an explanation, the Darnazan had disapeared into his own room.

The Saiyan sighed. He was certainly going to hear about this situation in the morning from Azir.

Turles returned to his own room. He still couldn't rid his thoughts of the Parithian female. The look of pain and fear in her eyes troubled him. Someone in her past must have injured her horribly. In all his years, he had never heard such a mournful cry as the one that awakened him. Maybe one day she'd trust him enough to tell him.

Why would he even _care_? Did Azir have a point after all? _Was_ the female's presence getting to him? Of course not, it was just concern for a crew member. That was it, wasn't it?

...

...

Let me know what you guys think of it.


	6. A Warrior's First Kiss

A/N: Well, here's chapter 6. Thanks to Laania and Ryo-chan wolfgirl for the reviews on chapter 5. Enjoy this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

Turles growled as he swung his legs over the side of his bed. He actually dreaded facing Azir this morning. The Danazan was probably certain that he had gotten involved with the Parithian female by now. Coming out of the woman's room barely clothed hadn't helped matters.

'_Should I have pretended not to hear her_?' the pirate commander thought to himself.

He shook his head, there was no way he would have done that. Turles felt a certain loyalty and protectiveness to the members of his crew. As she was a member of his crew, he wouldn't allow her to be harmed if he could help it.

The dark-skinned Saiyan pulled on his clothing and armor and headed to the bridge of his ship. Zalas was busy putting heaping bowls of food onto the makeshift table across from the ship's controls. During meals, everyone filled their plate and walked over to their usual seating to eat. There was no special eating area on Turles' ship.

Azir was setting their course as they would head to planet Kenidor right after their morning meal. The Danazan's face was set in a deep frown which deepened further at the sight of his commander approaching the bridge.

"I see you found the rest of your clothing," the Danazan smirked.

"You will show me the proper respect, Azir!" Turles growled.

Just then, Lornai walked up to the bridge calling out a cheerful greeting.

"I see you slept well after a _visit_ from the captain, hmm?" Azir mocked.

"That's quite _enough_, Azir!" Turles warned.

The Parithian female looked confused for a moment. Then she looked in the pirate commander's direction then back at Azir, her face suddenly flushed.

"I'm really _not_ hungry, Zalaz," Lornai muttered as she turned and hurriedly left the bridge area.

Zalas looked from Azir to his obviously furious commander. What had he missed? The Danazan seemed to be hinting that something had transpired beween Turles and Lornai. With a sudden gasp, the Arkalete nearly dropped his tray as he realized just what Azir was insinuating.

Within seconds, Turles had wolfed down the contents of two of the bowls Zalas had filled. He then quickly strode over to the ship's entrance.

"We'll leave for Kenidor later, I'm going out!" the dark-skinned Saiyan barked as he stomped out the door.

"You know it's not wise to make Master Turles angry," the lavendar-haired pirate advised to his fellow crew member.

"Someone has to point out that getting involved with that..." Azir began.

The green-skinned pirate fell silent as the Parithian female entered the bridge area and quickly exited the ship without a word. She had given the Arkalete a quick nod and a baleful glare to the Danazan.

"Nice work , Azir. You've got them _both_ angry with you," Zalas observed.

"As if I'm concerned with what that female thinks!" the green four-armed being snorted.

Suddenly Azir looked furious, his fist slammed onto the surface of the food-laden table. He shook his head angrily and muttered under his breath.

"What ARE you carrying on about?" the short, yellow-skinned being asked.

"They're not fooling me. _Those two are meeting somewhere_!" Azir hissed.

"Oh, DO be serious!" Zalas huffed.

The Arkalete shook his head and sighed as he noticed how much food had been left uneaten. He'd better not hear complaints about leftovers being served for the next meal!

...

Lornai walked listlessly through the crowded streets of Kilopalos, the capital city of planet Elkerais. Turles had ordered a two day stay on the planet to restock supplies. Normally the feel of solid ground beneath her feet and a new place to explore would have excited the young Parithian but not this time. Azir's insinuation had actually hurt, all the time she'd worked so hard to be accepted as just another crew member had been for nothing. She wondered if the Danazan would ever truly accept her presence. She knew he feared her but all she wanted was respect.

At least Turles had stood up for her but how long would he continue to do so? Would he grow tired of defending his own actions where she was concerned? What if he dismissed Azir and later blamed her for the loss of his crewman?

The Parithian had finally felt a sense of belonging after joing up with Turles. He was a strict, harsh commander but he was also fair. A wicked sense of humor added to his appeal. _Appeal_? Lornai shuddered at that thought. She wouldn't deny that the dark-skinned Saiyan was quite handsome but she did NOT think of him in any kind of romantic sense. Besides, only fools in her profession looked for any romantic entanglements.

To Lornai's amazement, the object of her thoughts stood right across her haggling with a merchant over a bag of some sort of spice. She smiled and shook her head. With Turles' fierce reputation, few would believe that he was so particular with his meals. Only the perfect seasonings would do for the pirate epicure.

Lornai mentally scolded herself for wandering lost in her thoughts. She'd made it all the way to the business district. It was inexcusably careless and a good way to lose one's life. The Parithian hoped to slip away and escape the pirate commander's notice but the Saiyan noticed her immediately.

"I see you needed some fresh air also," Turles called out as he walked over to the golden-skinned female. A white cloak hung over the Saiyan male's black and silver armor and it fluttered in the noon breeze.

Before the raven-haired woman could answer there was a strange rumbling sound. Lornai's face flushed with embarrassment as she realized the sound was her stomach protesting the lack of nourishment since the night before. Turles chuckled softly as the Parithian blushed.

"Azir's wild imagination ruined the morning meal for us and it's high noon. Let's get something to eat, shall we?" Turles offered.

Lornai nodded, too embarrassed to reply. She followed the dark-skinned Saiyan to a dimly lit restaurant of some sort.

Upon entering the establishment, the pair was quickly ushered to a stone table with two benches of the same material. All manner of lifeforms were seated about them eagerly partaking of their meals. Lornai couldn't help but inhale the delicious scents that wafted from what had to be the restaurant's kitchen.

"This place isn't much to look at but the food's excellent and the price is agreeable," Turles informed her.

The Argayan merely nodded her head.

Turles sighed. "Azir was simply being...being Azir. He has strange opinions of things. Try to ignore him when he's being foolish."

Lornai merely nodded again. The Saiyan male didn't push the issue, he knew the Danazian had truly upset her. It was difficult enough being the only female in his crew without Azir's narrow-mindedness.

A slim, green-skinned female with bright blue hair and eyes of the same hue smiled brightly at Turles as she took their drink orders. She seemed quite perturbed that the handsome Saiyan ignored her except to place his order.

"I think you caught that Kiliran's eye, she was pretty upset that you didn't notice her," Lornai observed.

The Parithian female stifled a giggle as Turles gave an exasperated growl.

After placing their drinks on the table, a small blue furred rodent-like creature slapped what appeared to be menus on the table and he disappeared back into the kitchen.

As she went over the list of available items, Lornai discovered that she was completely unfamilar with the foods that were listed.

She looked up at Turles. "I don't know what _any_ _of this is_!"

The pirate smirked at her and then pointed to one listing. "If you're willing to trust my judgment, that is an excellent choice."

"As picky as you are it has to be good," Lornai teased.

_"_I am NOT picky! I am _discerning_!" Turles insisted.

They both burst into laughter earning them both strange looks from the blue rodent who had returned to take their order. He sped back into the kitchen just as soon as Turles placed their orders.

Turles couldn't help but notice how pretty the green-eyed female seated across from him looked when she laughed. He had to admit to himself that he enjoyed the sound of her laughter. How often he would tease and joke with her just to hear that melodic sound.

When their plates arrived, Lornai was pleasantly surprised by the contents of her plate. A large, juicy slab of roasted meat covered in a brown sauce lay on a bed of rice-like grains. The blue rodent plopped a huge platter with an enormous loaf of some sort of bread on the table and turned to Turles.

"Will there be anything else, Sir?" the high-pitched voice of the rodent squeaked.

"That will be all for now," the Saiyan pirate answered.

Like a typical Saiyan, Turles was silent during their meal. His entire concentration was on the plate before him. His plate contained a large fowl that had been roasted to golden perfection, a great helping of the rice -like grains swimming in a thick brown broth lay next to it.

Lornai could barely hide her amusement when the blue furred rodent's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he passed their table. He'd brought their order only moments before and he was amazed to find that their plates held only bones and the bread platter contained a few scattered crumbs.

The green-skinned Kiliran female arrived to clear away their plates, she tossed her brilliant blue tresses trying once more to catch the dark-skinned Saiyan's eye. Turles shot the Parithian female a dirty look as she excused herself to find the facilities and left him to fend off his persistent admirer on his own.

"I'd be _much_ more suitable for you than _her,_" the azure-haired female insisted, her hand boldly brushing the Saiyan's shoulder.

Turles rolled his eyes and he started to explain that he was not involved with the Parithian when a wicked idea occurred to him.

"Would you kill for me?" the Saiyan pirate questioned.

"_WHAT_?" the Kiliran gasped. Surely she had mistaken what the handsome male had uttered.

"Would you kill for me?" Turles repeated to the stunned female.

Lornai was on her way back to their shared table and Turles pointed in her direction and gave an evil smirk.

"My dear girl wiped out her entire village this morning just because I asked her to. That's one way to eliminate potentially annoying in-laws don't you think?" Turles asked.

With a shriek of horror, the Kilirian grabbed the plates and fled back to the kitchen. Turles was convulsed wih laughter when Lornai sat down.

It was Lornai's turn to burst into laughter as Turles explained the Kilirian's abrupt departure.

"Let's go, I have two more items to pick up and we'll head back to the ship," Turles advised as he rose from his seat. He placed some currency on the table and headed for the door.

...

Lornai tried to amuse herself looking at the various wares on display by the roadside at Tilsou Market while Turles was busy finding two herbs Zalas had asked him to procure. Suddenly, the blood in her veins seemed to turn to ice as she saw two of the guards from Kilson Prison rapidly approaching their direction. If they caught sight of Turles...

The Parithian female quickly tugged the hood of Turles' cloak over his head. He pulled it away in annoyance with the guards just footsteps away. In desperation, Lornai did the only thing she could think of to hide the stubborn Saiyan male's face. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss!

Turles' eyes went wide with shock at Lornai's actions but closed as he soon found himself responding to her embrace. His right arm and tail shot around the female's waist while his left hand slid into the silky black curtain of her hair. Kami help him, the woman's kiss was pure sweetness.

Lornai panicked at the Saiyan's response, she'd only meant to hide his face until the guards passed them by. Instead of being able to quickly step away, she found herself in the pirate's arms and he had turned the planned quick smooch into a long, languid kiss. And the worst part was that she had actually enjoyed it!

The Parithian turned her face away from the Saiyan but was still caught in his arms.

"Please let me go!" Lornai gasped.

Turles protested softly as their embrace ended. He raised an eyebrow at the now red faced female. Why had she kissed him just out of the blue like that?

"This is all so...sudden," the pirate commander teased.

"I ...I.. There were two guards from Kilson Prison...didn't want them...to see you!" Lornai stammered.

Turles felt a stab of disappointment, she'd only kissed him to hide him from the the infamous prison's guards?

"It...It doesn't mean ANYTHING ELSE!" Lornai protested.

The Saiyan had yet to release her from his hold on her.

"Why are you getting so worked up then? If I didn't know any better I'd say that was your first kiss," Turles taunted.

A little noise came from the Parithian female's throat as her face flushed a deep crimson. The male Saiyan instantly picked up on the reason for her reaction.

His expression softened as a gentle smile lit up Turles' face. "That _WAS_ your first kiss, wasn't it?"

Lornai only managed a small squeak in reply.

Turles pulled her back to him. The bewildered female looked up at him.

"I want your second also," the Saiyan whispered huskily as his mouth covered hers.

Lornai raised her hands to push him away but found her arms wrapping around his neck as she melted into his embrace.

"Third, fourth sounds good too," Lornai heard Turles whisper as he continued his gentle assault on her lips and her senses.

Several hoots and catcalls suddenly reminded the Argayan where she was and who she was with. She was _kissing _her commander in the middle of the _street_ for Kami's sake!

Lornai finally managed to push Turles away from her. "We ...we agreed from day one I was to be a crew member and nothing more!"

"But things are different now..." Turles began.

Anger flashed in her eyes as Lornai interuppted him. "NOTHING has changed! If you expect more of me than we originally agreed then I'm leaving your employ. I 'm going back to the ship and I'd better _not_ hear a word of this. This NEVER happened!"

Turles shook his head as he watched the furious female storm away. He would respect her wishes for now but he hoped she'd change her mind soon. The sweet taste of her kiss was still on his lips and he wanted more. If it meant he had to wait for her to come around then so be it. But Turles had no idea of just how long he would have to wait.

...

...

So, what'd you think? Please let me know.


	7. The Decoy

Well here's Chapter 7! Thanks to mr saiyne, Laania, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, JeanneValois and Margo for all the reviews on Chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does!

...

Wnen Turles returned to his ship, he found the Parithian female polishing the twin blades of her sword. The pirate bit back a smile when he noticed the sudden added vigor to her actions when he passed by. It wasn't hard to tell that the female was still furious with him but she'd cool down after a bit. Hopefully.

Zalas looked from the Saiyan to the woman who appeared absolutely livid. Something had occured between his commander and the assassin and the Arkalete wasn't sure if he cared to find out just what had transpired.

Azir smirked smugly, it didn't concern the Danazan in the least if there was strife between Turles and Lornai. The sooner the commander realized his mistake in recruiting the female, the sooner she'd be dismissed and sent on her way.

" There's going to be a large shipment of Tradarian star diamonds transported from Artessa to planet Tanador. We're going to intercept that shipment " Turles informed his crew.

" _We're going to take on an Artessan warship_? They won't use anything less to haul something that valuable!" Zalas exclaimed.

" Commander, With all due respect. We don't have the capability to take on a ship of that size not to mention the weaponry on that ship would outclass our armaments in every way " Azir protested.

" I never said we were going to _attack_ the Artessans" Turles broke in.

" Well they're not going to let us just waltz onto the ship, Master Turles" Zalas sighed.

" That's where our lovely Lornai comes in" the Saiyan pirate announced.

Lornai looked over at the dark-skinned Saiyan as she heard her name mentioned. What was Turles up to?...

...

" We're getting a distress signal from coordinates RZ21240 , Captain " the pilot of the huge Artessan warship announced. "Should we respond?

" That's the oldest pirate trick there is, Alonis" the captain replied.

The Artessan race were feline-like creatures with large close-set golden eyes, pointed ears and muscular fur covered bodies that varied in color. They walked upright and wore tunic-like leather garments. Though they seemed gentle in appearance, the Artessans were a fierce warrior race.

" So we're going to ignore the signal, Captain Purvan?"

" See if you can get a visual response and I'll make my decision based on what we observe " the gray tabby furred Captain Purvan ordered.

" Attempting to make visual contact " Alonis declared as he scratched his black furred ears.

The huge visual screen above the ship's controls suddenly lit up. The two Artessan warriors were taken completely by surprise at the image that came over the screen.

A humanoid female with midnight black hair and tawny golden skin appeared. Her clothing was a torn and bloodstained white garment that brushed her slender legs at mid-thigh. Her emerald green eyes were reddened and puffy. It seemed that she had been weeping for some time.

"Oh! Help me! Please!" the woman cried out.

" Who are you? Why are you sending out a distress signal?" Purvan demanded.

" She sure is pretty!" Alonis whispered as he suddenly began smoothing his thick black fur.

Alonis yelped as the captain cuffed his ears " Don't plan on any dates just yet!

" M-My name is Kalashia. I-I 'm the only one left alive on board this ship!"

" What happened to your crew?" Alonis cut in.

" I- I d-dont know! I heard blasting noises and horrible, awful screams s-so I hid in a supply closet I was SO SCARED! I came out when it got quiet and everyone was DEAD! There's blood EVERYWHERE! HELP ME ! PLEASE HELP ME!" the golden-skinned female pleaded.

" She just HID while the _whole crew_ was slaughtered?" the gray tabby captain huffed.

" Hey! When they're _that gorgeous_, they don't always have a lot upstairs, Captain" the black furred pilot reasoned.

" I suppose we should help her. How much danger could such an obviously pitiful female be?" Purvan sighed.

" We'll pull alongside you and allow you to board..."

...

When Lornai entered the Artessan ship, she quickly dispatched the black and white spotted crew member sent to welcome her aboard. Now to get rid of the rest..

...

" What makes you so sure Lornai can pull this off, Commander?" Azir grumbled.

" Azir, Females are capable of far more than bearing young and preparing meals" Turles insisted.

" Not in a properly run society. On Danazania, women knew their true place " Azir declared.

" Sounds like a most boring planet" the Saiyan pirate teased.

...

The Parithian female was heading to the ship's bridge when two furious Artessan warriors confronted her. She blocked the punch from the first, a large calico male, and sprung into a series of handsprings to avoid the blasts from the second warrior's weapon. Her strong legs wrapped around the neck of her first assailant and a resounding crack gave evidence to his fate. Lornai snatched a concealed dart from beneath her hair and flung it at the orange tabby that held the small blaster.

With a strangled gasp, the orange furred Artessan collapsed. The lethal venom contained in the dart had stopped the feline warrior's heart within seconds.

Unknown to the female elite, the bridge cameras had picked up her recent attack. Captain Purvan and Alonis watched in utter disbelief as the 'pitiful female' decimated part of their crew. Lornai had not chosen to wear her gold armlet on this paticular venture. As the captain caught sight of the flowing script on her arm, his blood seemed to have turned to ice in his veins.

" That woman isn't a victim...she's a professional killer! The mark on her arm, it signifies she's part of an assassin's guild!" Purvan snarled.

"WHAT?" Alonis screeched.

The Artessan captain was beside himself over allowing the 'pitiful' female to come aboard his ship. But she had seemed so helpless, so convincing. Now he had to correct his mistake. He had to protect the Tradarian star diamonds. Each of the fiery blue-white gems worth worth a sizeable fortune. No doubt that's what the female assassin was after. But why had she come alone?

" Danid, Have your squad report to..." Captain Purvan's voice changed to a scream as he felt an intense pain in his back and then nothing.

Alonis looked on in absolute horror as his captain suddenly had a blade protruding from his chest. Purvan fell lifeless to the floor. An ebony-haired, golden-skinned female stood behind him holding a blood-drenched sword that she casually wiped clean on the hapless captain's clothing.

She really _was_ pretty but the Artessan pilot was struck with fear rather than admiration for the female assassin. The black Saiyan armor she wore was intimidating in itself. Her black knee-high boots kicked the captain's body out of her way.

" You'll direct this ship to coordinates KL5728000 if you expect me to allow you to live" Lornai ordered.

Alonis obeyed out of sheer terror...

...

Lornai had searched several compartments in the Artessan warship but found no trace of the fire diamonds. Had Turles's informant been mistaken? As she walked back to the bridge, Alonis announced that they had arrived at the coordinates she had ordered. The pilot had secretly punched in a message for assistance. A team of Artessan warriors would appear from the other section of the ship at any moment.

The ship's floor creaked as Lornai made her way to the pilot's seat. A smile lit her face as she observed the flooring, there was a barely discernable seam between one portion of the floor to the other. There was a secret compartment in the floor! No doubt the diamonds were hidden there.

The female elite smirked as her scouter beeped. Walking up to the control panel Lornai punched several buttons.

" What do you think you're do..." a feral growl from the golden-skinned female silenced the Artessan.

Suddenly the door behind them slid open revealing a squad of four fully armed Artessan warriors. Alonis gave a sigh of relief. Lornai gave the pilot a baleful glare, he must have contacted them as she had disposed of all the crew excepting the black furred pilot.

The four warriors went from two calicos, two of the same hue as the pilot and the leader of the group, an extremely muscular gray and black tabby.

" Great Goddess! Your crew allowed _one female_ to take them out?" the squad leader muttered in disbelief.

" I assure you, she's _quite_ the handful " a chilling voice sounded behind him.

The group of warriors were stunned to see a spiky black-haired Saiyan male in black and silver armor. As he raised his hand, it was the last sight they ever laid eyes on. A powerful ki blast obliterated the Artessan squad. A green -skinned four-armed bald humanoid stepped up to stand beside the Saiyan. Alonis swallowed hard. Surely his fate was sealed.

As Zalas, the lavender-haired Arkalete, entered the ship he saw Lornai walking up to a black-furred feline creature.

" Wait! You SAID you'd let me _live _!" Alonis protested as the female stood directly in front of him.

" I DIDN'T say for _how long_!" the Argayan smirked as she blasted the Artessan to oblivion.

' _So Saiyan'_ Turles thought to himself with amusement.

Zalas shuddered as he saw the smirk of approval on Turles's face. No wonder the two got along.

" I don't see any diamonds!" Azir snorted.

Lornai tapped the floor with her foot. Zalas ran his hand around a moment and found the concealed latch that opened a compartment in the floor. Two dozen chests lay in the compartment. When Turles pulled back a lid from a chest, glittering blue-white gems cast colorful prisms across the wall.

" There are your diamonds, Azir" Lornai gloated.

...

Lornai sighed contentedly as she lay back on her bedroll, staring up at the starlit night sky of planet Yelasid. The pleasant climate had the crew sleeping outside rather than in the ship. She had made sure to put a bit of distance between where she and the three males lay sleeping. A slight chill was beginning to be apparent but she was unconcerned as she had brought out a blanket just in case.

After getting the diamonds sold quickly as possible. Turles and his crew had picked up the necessary supplies and had then went to the most elegant establishment in the sector and had ordered the finest food and wine it offered. After the successful raid, price was no object for the Saiyan. The female elite couldn't remember having had such an extravagant but delicious meal.

While in the small shop inside the restaurant, Lornai had admired a gold and emerald necklace. She was stunned when the dark-skinned Saiyan had pressed it into her hands as they boarded the ship. Lornai didn't miss the dispproving glare she recieved from the Danazan male. Azir was highly annoyed when Turles would give her little gifts from time to time. She hoped the Saiyan wasn't trying to win her affections for she had no intention of allowing that.

...

Turles sat up, he thought he had heard someone weeping. Sure enough, when he arose the Parithian female was huddled up into a ball and tears were running down her cheeks.

The Saiyan male sighed, no doubt it was the nightmare that persistently plagued her. She steadfastly refused to speak of it. Was it really just a dream or a horrible memory of something that had actually happened to her? Turles suspected the latter.

Lornai grimaced as Turles appeared and knelt down beside her. She certainly had not wanted him to see her in such a state. The female elite felt her cheeks began to burn as she took in the sight of his muscular form in just the revealing briefs he wore beneath his armor. She had not meant to stare so obviously and the tell-tale grin on the Saiyan male's face made it evident that he had caught her.

A powerful arm wrapped around her, Lornai gasped as Turles pulled her to his bare chest and she burst into fresh tears. He probably thought her to be hopelessly weak. To her surprise, he gently stroked her hair and rubbed her back with his free hand.

"Are you _sure _you don't want to speak of what's hurting you?" Turles whispered.

" N-No, y-you can g-go. I'll be fine!" the Parithian insisted. Her face was seriously starting to flush.

The Saiyan's nearness had her senses reeling. His skin was so warm and his touch so soothing it unnerved her, she began to tremble in spite of herself.

" Please leave!" Lornai almost pleaded. It felt so good it to be held that it was all she could do not to snuggle into him.

" I'm not going anywhere" Turles replied.

" WHAT?"

" I am staying _right here _until you calm down" Turles rumbled.

" Y-Y ou c-can't stay here! You're not even wearing..." she started.

" I'm sure you'd like this better than what I _usually_ sleep in " the Saiyan male teased.

The female elite's face colored even more.

" I was going to say full armor in case of an attack. What were _you_ thinking?" Turles smirked.

Lornai's face went crimson.

The female elite went silent, Turles didn't mind holding her in the least. He couldn't figure out why but the woman's scent was familiar somehow. Not the signature fragrance she wore. It was something beneath the perfume. After only a few moments Lornai's head drooped. Turles was surprised that she had fallen asleep!

He should lie her back and return to his original sleeping place. But what if the dream demons haunted her slumber again? He would just stay with her, the Saiyan commander mused. Turles stretched out on the bedroll, gently pulling the golden-skinned female with him and covering the both of them with the blanket. He stifled a chuckle as she snuggled up against him. There'd be hell to pay for his actions in the morning but he was going to enjoy this little bit of heaven tonight.


	8. Sparks Fly

Here's Chapter 8! Thanks to Laania, Ryo-chan wolfgirl and Chimera prime for all the reviews on Chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does!

Turles was awakened by the trembling form of the woman he held in his arms. She was dreaming again, his arms tightened around her as she cried out in her sleep. He sucked in his breath at her stunning words that followed.

" NO! _Please_, Chardera! Please don't take my tail!" Lornai pleaded in her sleep.

The pirate commander couldn't believe what he 'd just heard. _A tail_? _Why would Lornai have_ _a tail_? Turles nuzzled her forehead and gave her right shoulder a gentle squeeze. She settled against him once more. He supposed there were other races that had tails besides the Saiyans but he'd never heard of Parithians being as such.

Now the Saiyan's curiosity was piqued, the female was a half-blood obviously but of what other species? Turles never pried into his crew's past. But it made him wonder, the Saiyan armor she wore, the fighting techniques she used... Could the woman possibly have Saiyan blood? It would explain so much.

Turles sighed and pulled the woman close as he closed his eyes once more. Kami help him, the female felt good in his arms. He would probably get a fist in his face first thing in the morning but that was a chance he was willing to take. Somehow it just didn't seem right to leave her alone. Maybe it _was_ Saiyan blood that made him protective of her, only time would tell.

...

Zalas groaned as he sat up during the night. Usually he had far more self control when it came to imbibing potent beverages but the celebratory mood was infectious after the Tradarian diamonds brought in an outstanding profit. Turles had allowed the wine to run freely and nothing on the menu of the extravagant restaurant they attended was out of the question to order.

The lavender- haired Arkalete staggered to the facilities on the ship. He was not about to go into the dark forest of planet Yelasid. He sighed as he noticed that Turles was no longer lying on his bedroll a few feet from the snoring Azir. Knowing the commander, he might have decided to go on a hunt. Zalas gave a glance over to where Lornai lay across the other side of their camp. His eyes bulged and his jaw dropped at the sight before his eyes.

Turles lay on his left side with his arms wrapped around the Parithian female. Her head was tucked under his chin as she lay nestled up to his chest. A blue woolen blanket was covering the both of them. The stunned pirate rubbed his eyes and looked again. Yep, the snuggling pair were still there.

' _Just how much did those two have to drink _?' Zalas wondered.

Then again, Turles could have just gotten up for the same reason as himself. And due to alcohol-addled senses, he just ended up in the wrong sleeping area or had he? Lornai wasn't known for being a light sleeper, but the yellow-skinned being wasn't sure of just how many mugs the female had tossed back earlier that evening. To his utter humiliation, Azir had been unable to contest her. It was no easy feat to outdrink the Danazan.

If his choice of sleeping arrangements was a mistake on the commander's part, Zalas was certain that the fireworks were going to begin once Lornai awakened. Shaking his head, Zalas entered the ship. As far as he was concerned, he hadn't seen a thing.

Lornai snuggled into her pillow and suddenly her eyes flew open. Her pillow wasn't that hard or that warm. It also didn't come with a pair of dark-skinned muscled arms that presently encircled her waist. She gasped as she realized that the 'pillow' she'd been slumbering on was her commander's bare chest!

_' Sweet Kami! How much DID I drink_?' the female elite wondered. Then she remembered her horrible nightmare and Turles putting an arm around her... HE'D NEVER LEFT! He'd had the nerve to stay half the night in HER bedroll!

" What's wrong? It's still dark out!" Turles grumbled as he tried to pull the suddenly missing warmth back to him.

Lornai angrily pushed his arms away and was trying to remove the tail that was wrapped around her left thigh. Turles bit back a smirk at her rapidly reddening face.

" You've got _some_ nerve! I can't _believe_ you didn't leave!" the furious female snapped.

" You didn't seem to mind earlier" Turles snickered.

" OOOOHHH! I'm going to knock that smile off your face!" Lornai hissed.

Only a warrior's quick reflexes allowed Turles to avoid the punch that was aimed straight for his jaw.

" Missed me! Bet you'd like to kiss me!" Turles taunted.

A ki blast struck the bedroll just a half-second after the Saiyan male sprung out of the way.

" Tsk! Tsk! We're _really_ going to have to work on your aim!" the pirate commander chortled.

Turles shook his head to clear it as a boot connected with the back of his head.

"Enjoy the moment, that _won't_ happen again!" he insisted.

Turles's eyes danced with amusement as he fended off the angry female's attacks.

The racket awoke Azir and Zalas who stared at eacch other in confusion and then at the battling pair who now fought in the air above them.

Each time Lornai would miss a blow, Turles phased in behind her and nipped her ear or planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

Her green eyes blazed with absolute fury at his antics. A genuine smile lit the space pirate's face, she _was_ of Saiyan blood there was no doubt about it.

" You arrogant , conceited..." a crater appeared where the Saiyan once stood.

...

" Just what has got into those two?" Azir huffed as he rose to his feet.

" You don't want to know!" Zalas warned.

The Arkalete could only imagine the reaction Azir would have had had he seen the two combatants earlier.

" I'm going to sleep in the ship!" Azir growled.

" Excellent suggestion!' his lavender-haired companion added.

The soft grassy surface of the planet now looked like a war zone. Smoking craters littered the landscape. It was definitely safer in the ship.

...

Turles was impressed, it was taking everything he had to stay ahead of the enraged Parithian's attack. A few punches and kicks had actually conected, he had the bruises to prove it.

He refused to strike the female, once he used her moves against her and caused her to land in a most undignified manner and gave her a swat with his tail. Then he resorted to his previous annoying behavior. Of course, he had to deflect several blasts with those of his own.

" Will you stop playing and fight?" Lornai screeched.

She had had all the foolishness she could stand. It seemed the angrier she became, the more amusing the pirate seemed to think the situation was.

" Certainly" Turles said airily as he flung her flat on her back.

Lornai gasped in surprise. He had moved so fast!

He stared down at her with a predatory gleam in his eyes. The golden-skinned female swallowed hard as she looked up at him. Her hands were pinned down at her sides and his knees held down her legs. What was he going to do?

" Normally I would not ask about my crew's past but I believe you are an exception. You are part Saiyan aren't you?"

" I _might_ be" Lornai answered stubbornly.

Turles leaned down, his lips were just an inch from the female's face. She was absolutely livid and the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He turned his head away not taking the kiss he desperately wanted.

Lornai sighed in both relief and disappointment. What was the matter with her?

It didn't go unnoticed, the Saiyan male forced himself not to smile as he released her.

" You were a purge child, I suppose?" the pirate commander pressed.

" No, My mother was attacked by one of the palace guards when she was visting Vegeta-sei " the Parithian whispered.

" You...you were on Vegeta-sei?" Turles gasped.

" I spent four years there as a child " Lornai said softly.

" I was sent off as an infant when I returned there was no Vegeta-sei only coordinates programed in my pod for a planet that no longer existed" Turles sighed.

" Teach me some of your techniques and I'll tell you about Vegeta-sei " the green-eyed female offered.

" Agreed!" the dark-skinned Saiyan spoke up quickly.

" Sorry about that!" Lornai murmured pointing to the large purplish- black bruise that had appeared on Turles's left cheek.

" Hmph! It'll be gone in another hour or two" the pirate muttered.

" And..." Lornai started, she looked at the Saiyan male expectantly.

" And what? I'm not going to apologize for being a Saiyan!" Turles said flatly.

" You stubborn..."

" Don't forget arrogant , conceited..." Turles began.

They both burst into laughter.

" Friends?" the pirate commander offered.

" Friends" Lornai replied taking the Saiyan's proffered hand.

' _Hopefully more than friends someday' _Turles thought to himself

...

So, What did you think?


	9. Turles's Prank

Here's Chapter 9. Thanks to Laania, Chimera prime, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Tomaka167 and MissieMidget1204 for all the reviews on Chapter 8.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its' characters. Akira Toriyama does!

...

Turles smiled as Lornai repeated a flawless rendition of the technique he had just demonstrated to her. A fiery ring of ki appeared in her hands. The _kill driver _was quite difficult to accomplish but the Parithian female was a quick learner. She easily mastered the various attacks the Saiyan male had instructed her in such as the _pulse drive_ and the ability to create a _power ball_. He wanted her to be the most formidable warrior possible under his command.

The Saiyan pirate was actually annoyed that he had _almost_ apologized for striking the female during a spar earlier that morning. Lornai had brushed off the blow without complaint. Surely the woman wasn't making him soft. Was she?

Turles drove the ludicrous thought from his mind as he stepped beside Lornai and ordered her to place her right hand over his own upraised right hand.

"Concentrate all your energy into your right hand," Turles instructed.

Bolts of pink and blue energy burst into a huge purple power wave.

The Danazan and the Arkalete in Turles's crew stood with their jaws agape at the dramatic display of power.

Azir suddenly snorted. "Commander Turles is assisting her. That's the only _real_ reason it's so impressive."

"But half the power belongs to her," Zalas insisted.

"Hmph! Maybe a third!" Azir growled.

"I need to prepare for our departure to Alagos. Not waste time watching an _amateur female _attempt to become an elite," Azir huffed.

Zalas shook his head in disbelief, Azir would not accept the fact that the Parithian female had far more than a decent power level.

...

Turles was more than pleased with the result of their combined power wave. The technique would eventually become one of their signature attacks. Without warning, the Saiyan male lashed out with with his right fist. Lornai didn't fall for the fient and she blocked his left before it could strike.

The pirate commander wasn't so fortunate, a hard right kick slammed into his right temple and snappd his head back. Tules cursed under his breath at his carelessness. He'd actually been entranced by the female's graceful moves. Allowing himself to be distracted was an unpardonable offense in the Saiyan's opinion.

A kick of his own landed and struck the golden-skinned female full in her ribcage. The smirk on his face faded into a look of concern as the woman fell to her knees and clutched at her sides. Her breaths came in quick rapid gasps.

"Lornai..?" Turles began.

With one great gasp for air, Lornai slumped to the ground in a motionless heap.

Damn! He'd struck her too hard! And the nearest healing station was three days away! Turles quickly dashed to her side and dropped to his knees. He pushed back her hair and gently tapped her cheek.

"Lornai...Lornai..."

There was no response and her chest wasn't rising and falling...

Turles just caught a glimpse of the pretty assassin's wicked grin before he was sent flying face first into a large rock. Somehow his pride hurt far more than the impact. So, she wanted to play did she?

The Saiyan pirate lay where he had fallen. Lornai sighed, he didn't think she was going to fall for her own ruse did he?

"I'm going back to our camp now," Lornai announced. Turles didn't so much as twitch.

"Guess I'll see you when you're finished napping," the ebony haired female muttered.

When Lornai turned her back , Turles gave his inner left ear a good hard scratch then he bit down lightly on his lower lip. He smiled inwardly as he felt blood trickle from both areas.

The Parithian female took a few more steps. She looked back over her shoulder. Something wasn't right, the dark-skinned pirate lay still as death.

"Okay, You've had your fun. Let's go back now," There was no response.

"Commander? T-Turles? This isn't funny anymore!" Lornai scolded.

Turles lay as still as before. Lornai's eyes went wide as she noticed a trickle of blood seeping from the Saiyan's left ear and from his lower lip.

She flew to his side,"Oh,Kami! You're _really_ injured! Turles! Turles can you hear me?"

"Perfectly!" Turles snickered.

Lornai found herself flat on her back once again. The Saiyan had literally knocked the wind out of her. She stared up at the smirking Saiyan male unable to speak. Stunned and absolutely furious, it might be best that she_ couldn't_ speak.

"Any _more _games you'd like to play while we're out here? Hmm?" Turles taunted as he had her pinned to the ground once more.

For just a moment, Turles was mesmerized by the glittering living emeralds he found himself staring into.

"AHEM!"

Lornai felt her face flood with crimson as Azir looked down on the pair in absolute disgust.

"We're ready to depart for Alagos whenever you're... _finished here_, Commander," Azir snorted. He turned on his heel and stomped away.

"I believe we're even now," Turles said, laughter evident in his voice.

Lornai stubbornly refused any assistance from the pirate as she got to her feet. Her face was still flushed with embarrassment. What had Azir been thinking when he saw the two of them just moments before?

Her musings came to an end as she took to the sky as she followed Turles back to their camp.


	10. Azir's Folly

Well here's Chapter 10! Thanks to Tomaka167, Chimera prime, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Laania, mastermargo, Guest and JeanneValois for all the reviews on Chapter 9. Thanks also to raditzfan2011 for the review on Chapter 8 and mastermargo for the reviews on Chapter 7 and 8. Also thanks to JeanneValois for the additional reviews on Chapter 7 and 8.

A/N: Not sure how many chapters there are going to be in this story since the question was asked. Planning on a sequel to "Honor Of A Saiyan's Heart" entitled " Courage Of A Saiyan's Heart."

Disclaimer: Idon't own DBZ or any of it's characters. Akira Toriyama does!

...

Turles stole a look at the Parithian female seated across him. She had steadfastly ignored him since they entered the ship. Was she angry with him again? And more importantly, what did it matter to him? As commander of his ship,he made the major decisions. The crew could accept them or find other employment.

When he had given Azir permission to speak freely on his opinion of things, the Danazan had bitterly insisted that the woman was a distraction that would eventually cause him to be killed or captured.

To Turles's consternation, he had declared that it was his private matter if he chose to become involved with the female or not instead of flatly denying any interest as he had before. He had stunned himself with that had things become so complicated? The Parithian female had been hired on because of her skill to be no more than a member of his crew.

His dealings with females were all business with no attachments. They served their purpose and his life went on without them. What made Lornai any different? The fact that she was a crew member would make it impossiible to just walk away from her if things developed and went sour. Should he follow Azir's advice and simply dismiss her? Turles shook his head, she was an invaluable part of the crew now and she was also starting to mean something to him.

The dark-skinned Saiyan sighed. He was fighting the increasing attraction to the ebony-haired assassin and was failing miserably. The fact that she had Saiyan blood was undoubtably a contributing factor. Lornai herself insisted she wanted no involvement. But he would bide his time and see just how true that turned out to be.

To Azir's utter dismay and the Saiyan commander's amusement, a female had caught the eye of the Arkalete pirate. Zalas made no secret of the fact that he was absolutely smitten with the young woman of his own race that he had met when buying food supplies at the Yae Suan market on planet Zalcor. Suddenly,Turles's ship just happened to be near planet Zalcor whenever food stores ran low.

The pirate commander knew it was only a matter of time before Zalas quit his employ and stayed behind on Zalcor. Azir did his best to convince the Arkalete to avoid any permanent commitment to the pretty lavender-haired female. Zalas simply ignored him.

Azir muttered under his breath as he saw Turles glance in the Parithian female's direction. Was he the only one with the proper perspective when it came to dealing with females? He had thought his commander had far more self-control than he was exhibiting of late. What would have transpired if he hadn't went looking for Turles back on Yelasid? The Danazan shuddered at the thought. Women didn't belong in pirating crews or any ship crews for that Lornai would get herself killed and things could go back to normal. If only.

...

Turles stared into the flames of the campfire on planet Alegos and chuckled to himself as he recalled Azir's embarrassment earlier in the evening. The Danazan had praised the Arkalete pirate's culinary skills for their night's meal only to find that the the roast Kazir ox had been prepared by the Parithian female not Zalas. It had infuriated the green four-armed being that he had inadvertently complimented the woman he despised.

The pirate commander himself had thoroughly enjoyed the savory, tender meat and speaking of the female where had Lornai gotten off to? Alegos was a planet of thick lush jungles and perilous swamps. There was no end to the trouble she could get into alone. Shaking his head, the dark-skinned Saiyan male decided to search for her.

It didn't take long for Turles to find her. Lornai was washing her long midnight tresses when the Saiyan pirate landed on the bank of the river she had chosen to cleanse herself in. He really shouldn't be spying on her while she appeared to be bathing. But then he _was _a pirate, he did lots of things he _wasn't supposed_ to do. The idea of the golden-skinned female clothed in no more than water droplets was suddenly quite appealing.

Lornai hadn't missed the Saiyan's arrival, she smirked as she congratulated herself for being prepared in case one of the males had decided to spy on her. She stood up, wringing the water from her hair. Turles growled in disappointment as he realized she wore a garment that covered the essentials from his view. Not that the sight of the rest of her that was usually concealed by armor wasn't a welcome sight.

The female's laughter echoed through the night sky as she saw the expression on Turles's face as she stood up unexposed.

"I suppose all that growling was for the show you didn't get to see" the female assassin teased.

"Most women don't bathe clothed," Turles snorted. Not that the scrap of cloth she wore could be consider true clothing.

"I'm NOT most women," Lornai chortled.

_'That's an understatement'Turles_ thought.

Most women didn't get under his skin as the Parithian female was succeeding in doing. It was all he could do to prevent himself from gaping at the sight of the scantliy clad Argayan. Her wet skin glittered in the starlight. What the hell had he gotten himelf into?

"Instead of standing there looking hateful, you COULD do something useful..._like wash my back,_" Lornai snickered.

She couldn't believe the words she had just let slip from her mouth. But surely he'd be so embarrassed by her remark that he'd slink back to camp and let her be.

A sudden splash behind her had Lornai swallowing hard. He WASN'T leaving! She had just put herself in a precarious position. WHAT had she been thinking? With her history, she knew better than to dare a Saiyan to do _anything_. Least of all someone like Turles!

Lornai gasped as a strong arm wrapped about her waist and a calloused hand slipped across her back. She was so startled she almost lost her footing on the slippery river rocks. The arm tightened around her, preventing her from falling. When she looked up, Lornai was staring right into Turles's smirking face.

Looking at her upturned face, Turles couldn't resist. The Parithian's eyes went wide as the Saiyan's lips snared her own. She should stop this, shouldn't allow him to...

Somehow her legs seemed to turn to jelly and her mind to mush. The pirate's kisses were almost drugging in their intensity. Turles smiled inwardly as Lornai began kissing him in return. Her arms slid around his neck and she pressed against him. Just then her scouter went off and Lornai pulled away, her face was scarlet as she heard Azir's angry voice.

"Where the hell are you, Woman? You've got first watch!"

Turles cursed under his breath as the flustered female hurried from the water, tossed on her armor and took to the sky. He 'd been _SO_ close! Despite Azir's loyal service for five years, the Saiyan male was seriously considering strangling the Danazan in his sleep.

When Turles returned to camp he could hear the Danazan arguing with the Parithian female. His eyes went wide at the sight before him. An enormous black serpent was coiled in front of Azir, Lornai was trying to get a clear shot at the creature. The Danazan was demanding that she not interfere.

"I don't need ANY assistance from a blasted weak FEMALE!" Azir roared.

"Don't be a _baka _, Azir! There's no cure for an _delezkon _'s bite! Back away slowly! Don't make it feel threatened!" Lornai warned.

"I'LL NEVER TAKE AN ORDER FROM A WOMAN!" the bald green four-armed being screamed.

The Danazan foolishly struck out at the weaving serpent. A unearthly howl rent the air as the _delezkon _sank its' fangs into the calf of Azir's left leg. Turles even winced as the Danazan shrieked in agony. With tears in her eyes, Lornai lifted her right hand and blasted her former crewmate to oblivion.

Zalas appeared just in time to see Azir blown away by the female assassin. "Master Turles! Are you going to allow this?"

Turles sighed. "She had no choice, Zalas. Azir was bitten by a _delezkon_ serpent. It was far more merciful than the slow death he would have endured."

Zalas nodded slowly the _delezkon_ was feared throughout the known galaxy due to its uncurable bite and agony inducing venom.

"Damned fool could have survived if he'd of let go of his foolish notions concerning females!" the Saiyan male snapped.

Zalas hung his head. "I was going to request leaving in the morning but I suppose since..."

"You're free to go if you wish , Zalas," Turles informed him. He had been expecting the Arkalete to be leaving soon.

"I wouldn't leave so soon but I'm going to be...uh...we're...uh... expecting..." the Arkalete's face reddened as he sputtered trying to explain.

"You're going to be a father," Lornai finished.

"You've been busy," Turles taunted.

Zalas turned crimson as Lornai and Turles burst into laughter at his expense.

...

Lornai wiped at her eyes as she gave the Arkalete a final farewell hug.

"Keep Master Turles out of trouble...much as you can," Zalas murmured as he returned her embrace.

The Arkalete grinned as he heard the low growl Turles gave. He'd never admit it but the Saiyan didn't like the other male touching the Parithian female. There was definitely something going on between the two even if they weren't going to admit it to themselves at this stage of the game.

"I suppose you'll be leaving also," Turles muttered, not looking at Lornai.

"No. Unless you _want _me to leave," Lornai said softly.

Turles looked off into the distance. The buyer they'd met on Alegos didn't nearly meet the price he'd wanted for a shipment of Zardalan rubies but he taken what profit he could. Pirating was becoming slim pickings at the moment.

"I'm considering mercenary work for a planet acquiring organization. Are you up for that?" the pirate commander questioned.

"You know I'm always up for a good fight," Lornai mused.

"Then let's see this 'Lord Frieza' about some work,eh?"

...

The Ice-jin stared at the golden-skinned female before him. He'd been quite surprised that a surviving Saiyan had requested employment in his organization and the Parithian that stood before him was almost as rare as the Saiyans. The thought of a female serving in a warrior's capacity was amusing to him but he had agreed to take on the two on a trial basis. Frieza was delighted when three planets were purged in record time by the unusual team.

"Well, my dear. I had my doubts but I am quite pleased with you and your teammate's progress. Consider yourself a member of my organization, _Captain Lornai _" Frieza announced.

Lornai stepped out into the main hall of baseship 32. A colorful assortment of varied races were going to and from assignments, a few groups stood about talking among themselves. The Parithian female caught the eye of a tall red-skinned being with a thick mane of white hair. The golden-skinned, midnight-tressed beauty was too much for the Ginyu Force member to ignore. He gave a long, low wolf whistle before he sauntered up to her.

"Ay, Mates! Looks like we gotta a new pretty face on board! How's 'bout we get together and ya start earnin' those zeni right now, sweetheart!" the red being crowed.

"AW! Jeice always gets first crack at the new girls!" a massive red-haired humanoid being snorted.

The muscle in Lornai's right cheek twitched, surely this 'Jeice' _wasn't_ insinuating what she **thought** he was insinuating.

"Well, C'mon, Dollface! 'Aven't got all day and I DON'T pay upfront!" Jeice barked.

That did it! Jeice found himself on the other side of the hall with a huge purple bruise rapidly forming over his right eye.

"YA LITTLE WITCH! I'M GONNA..." Jeice began.

The Red Magma's eyes bulged as he took in the sight of the powerfully built Saiyan male in black and silver armor that suddenly stepped in front of the ebony -haired female. Short, black spiky hair that went in all directions framed a pair of angry onyx eyes, a furry brown tail wrapped around the female's waist and pulled her back to him.

"You have a problem with Captain Lornai?" the Saiyan male demanded.

"_Cap'n?_ I thought she was a..." Jeice was slammed face-first into the wall before he could finish.

Lornai sighed, things were definitely going to be interesting around here...

...

So what did you think? Let me know.


	11. Meeting Captain Ginyu

Well here's Chapter 11! Thanks to Ryo-chan wolf-girl, Chimera prime, Laania, JeanneValois and mastermargo for all the reviews on Chapter 10.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its' characters. Akira Toriyama does!

...

Jeice sat at the Ginyu Force's table in the elite level mess hall of baseship 32. He rubbed his swollen jaw angrily " Damned monkey! "

" You and Raditz fighting over the lower deck girls again?" Burter teased.

" Nope! Jeice tried to pick up the new girl but it turns out she's an officer. Can you believe it?" Guldo exclaimed.

" Wait, Frieza hired a _woman_? To serve in an _official_ capacity? " Ginyu demanded.

" Yup! And she brought a new monkey with her!" Recoome chimed in.

" Yeah, He looks different from Vegeta's flea bags. Short crazy hair and real dark-skinned" Guldo spoke up.

" Jeice, You let yourself get whipped by a female and a nobody monkey..." Captain Ginyu began.

Several whistles and a few crass remarks echoed through the mess hall as a female dressed in black and silver armor stepped into the room. A baleful stare from her companion quickly silenced those who had dared to make catcalls upon her appearance.

Burter and Ginyu gaped at the woman in amazement. She had long raven tresses that hung past her golden- skinned shoulders, emerald green eyes and high sculpted cheekbones. Her slim figure wore the old style black and silver Saiyan armor. Knee-high black boots encased her long , slim legs. Both Ginyu Force members recognized her as being a Parithian, a race whose members were rarely seen.

The woman was accompanied by a tall dark-skinned, muscular Saiyan male. His short spiky black hair stuck out in all directions. He stood with his arms folded over his black and silver armored chest. A furry brown tail encircled his waist. Onyx eyes glared at those that stole a glimpse of the woman.

" Sir, I'd say Jeice was uh... _distracted_ " the Blue Hurricane suggested as he took in the female's appearance.

" To say the least" Ginyu muttered. What was that beautiful woman doing with a damned Saiyan?

" I didn't think Parithians existed anymore, Captain" Guldo mused.

" There's a small colony of them on planet Acais. That's probably where she's from. I'm going to make her day and introduce myself" Captain Ginyu announced.

"Hmph! Good luck, Cap'n!" Jeice huffed.

" Watch and learn, Jeice" the Ginyu Force leader advised.

Turles growled as a huge purple-skinned being with black horns walked up to Lornai.

Ginyu ignored him and started going into a series of his most elaborate poses.

' _What the hell is this idiot doing? _' the Saiyan male questioned over their mental link.

Lornai found it hard not to burst into laughter at the purple being's antics and the expression on her teammate's face.

' _Maybe we're getting dinner and a show_' the Parithian quipped.

Captain Ginyu ended his performance with a dramatic bow " I am the illustrious Captain Ginyu!"

At just that moment, one of the mess hall staff dropped a stack of metal trays that clattered and drowned out part of the captain's words.

" You're Captain Ginphew? " Lornai asked.

" No, Lornai. I'm sure he said Captain Gin-eewww!" Turles taunted.

" Watch your mouth, Monkey!"Ginyu snarled.

" You know, I'm sure if you asked nicely the medics could do something about those strange seizures you just had" the ebony-haired female suggested.

"WHAT! You dare to mock the flawless choreography and showmanship of the Ginyu Force? Those poses took months to perfect!" Captain Ginyu roared.

" Guess you should make better use of your time!" the former pirate commander advised.

The purple-skinned elite aimed a punch but drew it back as Burter suddenly appeared beside him and whispered something to him while pointing to something that glittered on the Parithian female's right bicep.

" This ain't over, Wench. And you watch your back, Monkey!" Ginyu snapped as he followed Burter back to their table.

" We've got us a professional murderer on this ship , Men " the Ginyu Force captain announced.

Lornai looked over at the seated Ginyu Force " That bunch is going to be trouble."

" WE'RE _trouble_" Turles announced with a smirk.

" True" Lornai agreed.

The former pirate looked down at his plate with a grimace "Think I could get permission to KILL whoever had the nerve to prepare this and call it FOOD? "

...

Dodoria sighed with contentment as he walked to the bridge of baseship 32. He was totally in charge here for now, that simpering Zarbon was going to be over baseship 37 for sometime. Now the teal changeling wouldn't be constantly trying to one-up him for Frieza's favor. And best of all, Vegeta and the other two apes would be Zarbon's headache.

The pink behemoth's eyes almost popped out of his head as he took in the sight of a golden-skinned female in Saiyan armor followed by _a Saiyan_?

" Dodoria, I'm sure my new additions have arrived by now. Captain Lornai is our newest elite. During evaluation she wiped the floor with Cui and his team and the Saiyan Turles will no doubt be qute useful. The two have four successful purges to their credit. I'll trust you to get them settled in " Frieza announced over Dodoria's scouter.

" It just figures!" Dodoria growled.

_'What was Lord Frieza thinking ? Hiring a female officer? And another monkey? I thought he wanted to be RID of the blasted apes!' Dodoria thought to himself._

_"_What are YOU supposed to be?" Turles asked as Dodoria approached him and the female elite.

" I'm the commanding officer of this ship!" Dodoria snarled.

" Behave, Turles! I am Captain Lornai and this is Turles" Lornai announced.

Dodoria called over an attendant. The yellow-skinned toad-like being hurried over.

" Degis, Show these two to their quarters!" the pink monstrosity growled in disgust.

Turles still stood staring at Dodoria.

" Well? What is it, Monkey?" Freza's general snapped.

" My condolances to the unfortunate female that birthed you!" Turles chortled.

" Let's go, Turles!" Lornai ordered as Dodoria let out a stream of epithets.

...

So what did you think?


	12. A Warning For Jeice

Here's Chapter 12! Thanks to Chimera prime, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Laania, Guest and mastermargo for all the reviews on Chapter 11.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. Akira Toriyama does!

...

Turles scowled as he took in the sight of Lornai's quarters. A small hard bunk rested against the far wall of the depressingly threadbare room and two small shelves hung on the left side of the room's entrance. Gray metallic walls gave it the appearance of a prison cell rather than a daily living space.

"Well, they certainly outdid themselves with these luxurious accomdations. I can't wait to see what outstanding quarters I'll be stuck with," the Saiyan male growled.

"We're soldiers not royalty. You've just lived an extragavant lifestyle all these years," Lornai shot back.

"And I enjoyed every single moment of it!" Turles sighed.

"Having regrets?" the Parithian female asked.

The dark-skinned Saiyan shook his head. "It's a living for now, not a lifetime career."

...

Turles's room turned out to be four doors down the corridor from Lornai's.

To the Saiyan's utter disgust it was smaller than the female's room but otherwise identical.

"Just down the hall. Convenient in case you'd like to stop by for a late night visit" Turles teased.

"I'll pass on that," Lornai huffed, trying her best not to blush.

"I believe I saw a training room as we started towards my room. Care to spar for a bit?" Lornai asked.

"I suppose I could spare a _little_ of my valuable time," the former pirate smirked.

The female elite gave an exasperated sigh and turned on her heel to leave the room.

" I have to stop at my room for a moment" the Argayan insisted.

...

Jeice was walking by Training Room 14 when he spotted the Parithian female engaged in performing an intricate kata. The Saiyan male stood beside her.

The Red Magma's eyes widened as the pair mirrored the same pattern of punches and kicks against an imaginary adversary. Just how long _had_ they trained together?

Without warning, the Saiyan launched a powerful kick at the female. She instantly dropped to the floor and the kick passed harmlessly over her head.

'_Nice move!' _Jeice thought to himself.

The red-skinned Ginyu Force member grinned as the female went into a series of handsprings to evade another of the former pirate's attacks. It was a pleasure to watch her graceful movements. He'd certainly got off on the wrong foot with the pretty female. Maybe he could repair the damage with a little of his famous charm.

A terrifying thought crossed Jeice's mind, was the woman _with _the Saiyan? Surely that beautiful creature wouldn't be involved with that horrid ape. It HAD to be just a working partnership!

Taking a deep breath, the Red Magma stepped into the training room. He didn't miss the furious glare the dark-skinned Saiyan gave him. The female stood with her arms folded across her chest, her mouth in a straight line.

"Ay, I'm right sorry for the mix-up. Lord Frieza don't make a practice o' hirin' women soldiers. Didn't mean to offend ya none," Jeice said as he gave his most dazzling smile.

He walked up to Turles and held out his hand. "No hard feelin's , ay Mate?"

Jeice grimaced as Turles took his hand in a crushing grip. He should have expected something like that from a Sayan.

"That's enough, Turles! He's trying to apologize!" the female scolded.

Turles snorted but let go of the red-skinned being's hand. The white- maned warrior winced as he flexed his bruised fingers. He hadn't wanted to touch the Saiyan but he figured the goodwill gesture would impress the woman.

"Thought I'd make it up to ya and show ya 'round the ship," Jeice offered eagerly.

"_How sociable_. Let's go then!" the Saiyan male snapped.

Lornai stifled a giggle as the Ginyu Force member's face registered disappointment.

_'I believe he only wanted to show ME_ _around,' _the emerald-eyed female sent over to Turles via their mental link.

_'I don't TRUST him!'_ Turles sent back.

_'YOU don't trust ANYONE,_' Lornai chided him.

"I trust YOU," Turles said softly. The female elite raised an eyebrow as he turned away from her after his reply. He obviously hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Let me clean up a bit and then you can show me around," the golden-skinned assassin said as she gave Turles a meaningful look.

As Lornai disappeared into the cleansing facility, Turles stepped in front of Jeice. He bared his fangs and gave a low feral growl.

"Put a hand on her and I'll remove it, _one finger at a time,_" the Saiyan male warned.

"Oh yeah? Ya put a hand on ME and the whole bloomin' Ginyu Force'll be on ya tail," the Red Magma huffed.

"I see, you can't fight your own battles, eh?" Turles smirked.

"Ya stinkin' ape! I'm gonna..." Jeice fell silent as Lornai reappeared. A smile lit his face as he took in the sight of her.

Lornai wore a short white garment that stopped mid-thigh and white boots that stopped at her ankles. Her still-damp hair was fashioned into a long thick braid. Turles's eyes narrowed at her change in clothing. So that's what was in the bag she'd had slung over her shoulder when they had arrived at the training room. The dark-skinned Saiyan was annoyed at Jeice's obvious delight in her appearance.

"I'll take your armor back to your room," Turles offered. He smirked at the shocked look on Jeice's face. The beast had access to her room?

"Thanks!" Lornai replied not realizing that his offer was a dig at Jeice.

"We leave to purge planet Karal in three hours," Turles reminded her.

"I'll be back in plenty of time!" the Parithian female replied.

"That monk...yer partner acts awful possessive if ya ask me," Jeice huffed as he and Lornai left the training room.

"Turles? Oh, he's just over-protective," Lornai insisted.

"Yeah, right!" Jeice snorted.

...

Jeice was enjoying the stunned and envious glances he was getting as he strutted through the ship in the company of the Parithian beauty. Word was going to get around the ship that he was seen with her in no time at all.

Cui stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the female that had absolutely humiliated him during her evaluation. How in Kami's name did a _woman_ have that kind of speed and strength? And the techniques she used, he'd never seen the like.

"Hello, Fish-face! Care to go a few rounds again?" Lornai asked brightly.

"Stay away from me, you witch! " Cui screeched as he rushed past.

Lornai shrugged her shoulders as Jeice gave her a strange look.

_'Wonder what that was about?' Jeice thought._

The two soldiers walked up to the bridge where Dodoria was standing at the computer that stored the information on upcoming and completed purge missions.

"Better be careful, Jeice. You're liable to catch fleas from that one," Dodoria remarked snidely.

"Hmm. I've never seen a talking pink tub of lard until now," Lornai remarked.

"You'll speak to me with respect, Bitch!" Dodoria snarled.

"Right after you earn it, _kisama_!" the female snapped.

"That's General Dodoria. Ya gonna wanna be on 'is good side," the Red Magma warned.

"He doesn't _have_ any sides! He's just one great big round..." Lornai started.

"Dodoria! I trust that you're making good use of my new crew members' unique capabilities," Frieza broke in over Dodoria's scouter.

"Yes , Lord Frieza. They are going to handle the Keldar purge," Dodoria replied. He was seething inwardly at the female's blantant disrespect.

"Excellent! They might as well handle planet Gelios. It's just a short distance away. Give them a week to complete both purges," Frieza commanded.

"As you wish, Lord Frieza," Dodoria responded.

"Hah! Two complete purges back to back! You and the monkey are gonna have your work cut out for you. You two 'll be lucky if you're _halfway_ done in a week's time, Woman!" the pink behemoth crowed.

Jeice whistled. "That's a helluva mission!"

"Hmph! Three days' work easily!" Lornai said in a bored tone.

"I'm gonna hold you to that!" Dodoria barked.

"Are ya outta yer mind?" Jeice protested.

"I know what we can handle," the female elite affirmed.

The Ginyu Force member looked at the woman beside him in disbelief. She certainly had a high opinion of her and the Saiyan's abilities. Could she really back up her challenge?

"Woman, I've got one question for you..." Frieza's rotund general began.

"Yes, Dodoria. That armor _does_ make you look fat!" Lornai snickered.

...

Turles growled as he looked at his scouter. Lornai and that red-skinned freak had been gone for quite a while. If he tried to put the moves on her...

His fists balled up in anger as Turles realized he had allowed this 'Jeice' the opportunity to spend time alone with the female. What if he convinced her to start seeing him?

Something clenched in his chest at the idea of another male winning Lornai's affections. That was something he refused to allow. He was going to go look for her.

...

Jeice had shown Lornai the bridge, the medical wing, four training rooms, the two different level mess halls, the food preparation area, cargo storage and both sections of living quarters. All that remained was the lower deck which Lornai refused to go to.

"Appreciate the grand tour but I'd best be getting back," Lornai sighed.

"Aw, c'mon. Ya gonna spend a little time with me ain't ya? Let's go get us a drink and..." the Red Magma protested as he tried to put his arm around her.

"Keep your hands off me!" Lornai hissed.

...

Turles was walking down corridor 22 when his eyes glazed over in absolute fury as he saw Jeice and Lornai a short distance away. The filthy Ginyu goon was trying to put his arm around her! Just then Dodoria stepped out in front of him.

"What are _you_ lookin' at, Monkey?" Dodoria growled.

"I have no idea _WHAT_ you are," Turles answered.

"Gotta smart mouth just like the woman, huh Saiyan? Frieza might favor you two at the moment.."

Dodoria's scouter went off at just that moment.

"Zarbon! I don't have time for your...I'll just bet Lord Frieza ordered that... " Dodoria completely forgot the Saiyan for a moment as he argued with the teal changeling.

...

Jeice gasped as it seemed a wild Argranon bull had slammed into him. He swore he felt a few of his ribs snap. His eyes widened in horror as he realized Turles had attacked him. Lornai had already stormed down the corridor back to her quarters. The white- maned member of Frieza's forces grit his teeth in agony as he felt his right arm snap. Blow after blow rained down on him. How did the Saiyan move so fast?

"NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Turles said in a low menacing voice.

"Ya wanner for ya self, don't ya, Monkey?" Jeice raged in disgust.

"That's not your concern!" Turles snapped.

With a final kick to Jeice's ribs,Turles turned to walk away. Then with an evil smile, he turned back and crushed the fingers of Jeice's right hand with the heel of his right boot.

...

"Time to do what we do best!" Lornai called out as she headed for her pod in baseship 32's launching bay.

"I hear you made a challenge," Turles spoke up.

"And she'd better be able to uphold it!" Dodoria snickered. He was standing next to the pods.

"I'm curious about something, Dodoria," Turles said with a smirk on his face.

"What's that, Monkey?" Dodoria demanded.

"Were you _born_ that ugly or was it a gradual process over time?"

...

So what did you think? Please review.


	13. An Unplanned Rescue

Here's chapter thirteen! Thanks to Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Laania, JeanneValois and mastermargo for all the reviews on chapter twelve. Thanks also to JeanneValois for the additional review on chapter 11.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters. Akira Toriyama does!

...

The two space pods crashed into the surface of planet Keldar. Lornai scrambled out of her pod to examine the planet's surface. Thick green grass cushioned her feet as she stepped out, enormous trees stretched proudly to the sky. The lush vegetation and pleasant temperature were a welcome change from the bitterly cold ice-world they had purged on their last mission.

Lornai smirked at her memory of Turles loudly cursing the frigid winds and icy surface of planet Sarmeeth. A typical Saiyan, Turles hated cold weather. He had been ruthless in disposing of the planet's inhabitants in record time. No doubt to leave the 'frozen rock' as he had described the world as quickly as possible.

" MUCH better working conditions!" Turles declared as he appeared beside the Parithian female.

" Seems a shame to destroy this beautiful place" the female elite mused as she looked at the glittering snowcaps on the purple tinted moutains far off in the distance. Twin suns gave warmth and light to the fairly large planet.

" Better get used to the idea in our present line of work" the former pirate warned.

A massive blast struck the ground where the pair had stood moments before. Lornai and Turles took to the sky as several small craft flew around them . Firing ki blasts, Frieza's two soldiers destroyed several of the Keldarian ships.

When the remaining ships gathered into a formation above the planet's surface, Turles wiped out the entire group with a power wave.

" Well, we're done with the armada. Someone lead out the ground troops!" Turles mocked.

Lornai couldn't help but snicker at his antics. She glanced down at her scouter, there was obviously a large gathering of lifeforms a short distance away.

" I 'm picking up a great deal of lifeforms. Seems like none of them are above a 200 power level" the Parithian female informed the Saiyan male.

" How boring!"

" The Keldarians are a reptilian race ruled by a King Lasaar. They don't sound too impressive , so let's get this over with!" Lornai ordered.

...

Captain Ginyu stood scowling next to the regeneration tank that held the white-maned, red-skinned Jeice. Appule, the head medic, had already explained that the Red Magma had been brought in suffering from considerable injury.

Finally the tank was drained and Jeice stepped out. Ginyu averted his eyes as his crew member toweled himelf off and put on his clothing. Jeice was picking up his armor when an angry Captain Ginyu caught his eye.

" 'Ay, Cap'n!" Jeice murmured. He hoped the captain's anger wasn't directed at him.

" What the hell happened to you, Jeice? You'd better _not_ tell me that woman trounced you!" Ginyu barked.

" No, Sir! That damn Saiyan got me in the bloomin' back as ah was showin' Lornai 'round the ship. Guess the blasted monkey lost it when he 'eard Lornai was gonna join me for a drink " the Red Magma insisted.

" I heard you were struttin' around the ship with her. So she's warmin' up to ya, huh?" Ginyu snickered.

" Me ol' charm ain't let me down yet , ay Cap'n?" Jeice asked smugly.

"Nope! Poor girl ain't got a prayer!" Captain Ginyu chortled.

" Cap'n, ah think that Saiyan 's gotta an eye on 'er" the white-maned warrior huffed.

"WHAT?"

" He was goin' on 'bout me stayin' away from 'er!" Jeice snorted.

" I guess he's just out of luck then!" the leader of the Ginyu Force snapped.

" And there's one more thing. That Saiyan is going to PAY for messing with a member of the Ginyu Force!" Ginyu snarled.

...

A massive walled city lay nestled in a valley just a few miles away from where Lornai and Turles had landed. The two warriors floated in the sky looking down at the city below. Gleaming white buildings of polished limestone stood surrounded by well-tended fields and gardens. One magnificent structure was the tallest building in the city.

It was constructed of glistening white marble rather than the common limestone. Six great pillars held up the roof and a spiral staircase led from the street to what was King Lasaar's palace. A huge throng of the city's inhabitants were walking up the stairs into the entrance of the palace.

Lornai grimaced as she caught sight of one of the palace guards. The being had slimy green skin with yellow streaks. A long face with three red eyes and a double row of slavering fangs completed his appearance.

" My, Aren't they a handsome bunch!" the female elite said sarcastically.

" Indeed! I feel threatened. One of them might steal you away from me!" Turles teased.

" Wha..we're not even..YOU!" Lornai screeched as she swung at the laughing Saiyan.

" Better save your energy. I believe every inhabitant of that city is gathered in or in front of that building" Turles cautioned as he stifled his laughter.

The Parithian glared at him but quickly turned her attention to the crowd below "It seems as if there's some sort of celebration going on."

" Good. Celebrations mean food and lots of it!" the former pirate sighed.

Lornai just rolled her eyes "Well, Let's go invite ourselves to the celebration."

...

No one uttered a sound as Lornai and Turles arrogantly made their way into the throne room of the Keldarian king. They had left quite a trail of bodies in their wake. The female elite curled up her lip in disgust as she caught her first sight of the Keldarian ruler.

Deep wrinkles covered evey visible surface of the king's slimy green body. The yellowstreaks were almost faded away. Three beady red eyes were barely visible in their sunken sockets. Rotting teeth oozing a greenish substance were set in shriveled gray gums A simple gold circlet rested on his head. Despite the magnifcent mullti- colored silken robes the ruler wore, he looked like an ancient, dried- up reptilian cadaver. His throne was imposing in size but just a simple wooden seat.

While magnificent from the outside, the palace had bare marble walls and a floor of dull gray tile. Obviously the king didn't care to impress anyone with the interior appearance of his dwelling.

Beside King Lasaar, sat a young, white- scaled female lifeform also of a reptilian race. Her brilliant amber eyes seemed sad, delicate fine-boned features almost made her pretty in a lizard-like way. She wore a robe of white and silver and her head was adorned with a delicate golden crown set with seven blood-red fire rubies. A cry came from her as she saw Frieza's soldiers.

" Surely my father sent you! PLEASE TELL ME FATHER SENT YOU!"

King Lasaar gave her a viscious slap with his withered clawed appendage "Silence, Female!"

The king then turned his attention to Lornai and Turles "Who dares to enter my palace without my consent and interuppt my nuptials?"

" I'LL _NEVER _MARRY.." the reptilan female was struck again by the Keldarian monarch before she could finish her words. Angry bruises were already forming on her jawline.

" I am Lornai and this is Turles. We have been sent here at Lord Frieza's command" Lornai announced with a snarl. The Keldarian ruler's treatment of the female reptile angered her even if she was here for a purge.

King Lasaar gave her an incredilous look and burst into laughter " Lord Frieza, indeed! This 'Frieza' doesn't EVEN EXIST! He's merely a fanciful tale to frighten disobedient children. "

"I assure you , Your Majesty. Frieza _does_ indeed exist" the female assassin growled.

" Oh! Of course, he does! And what pray tell did he send you here for?" the king muttered in a bored tone.

" We were sent to wipe this planet clean of all lifeforms!" Turles taunted.

A collective gasp went through the throne room. Even the female reptile appeared frightened. The king glared at them in absolute fury " You DARE to mock me in my own palace? GUARDS! DISPOSE OF THEM!""

Four of the hulking reptiles rushed forward, Turles obliterated them with a single ki blast. Screams of terror rent the air as the Parithian and Saiyan took out the remaining palace guard and then turned on the rest of the populace.

One of the Keldarians produced a sword. Lornai gladly took up the challenge but was disappointed as the reptile's poor skill ended the swordfight in short order. The acrid smell of scorched flesh filled the air as the last Keldarian in the throne room fell lifeless to the floor.

Lornai turned to the shivering white-scaled female. Why hadn't she tried to run away? Then the female elite saw the reason, the female reptile was chained to her seat.

" LET ME GO! PLEASE! I am my father's only child!" the frightened creature pleaded.

" How did you end up here?" Lornai demanded.

" My name is Asanira, daughter of King Kasazan of planet Hozarith. I came on a diplomatic mission and my ship was seized and I was dragged here and informed that I would marry that monster!" Asanira spat.

The Parithian raised her hand and the young princess looked her straight in the eye. Lornai smiled and blasted away the chains.

...

Turles was searching for the Keldarian monarch. Lasaar had quickly made himself scarce as the Saiyan and the female assassin had begun their attack. It didn't take long for Turles to find the terrified ruler.

King Lasaar was standing in front of one of the palace's great windows. When he spied the Saiyan male, he flung himself against the glass and tumbled down to the street. Turles growled at the reptilian's cowardice and was about to blast the badly injured king that rolled about groaning in pain.

" Don't! Let him suffer for a while!" Lornai snarled.

Turles gave a nod of approval and stepped away from the window. He wondered if she had taken the life of the supposed "princess" as he had heard a blast fired as he left the throne room.

" I trust you took care of his intended? " the former pirate smirked.

" I let her go" the golden-skinned female replied.

" WHAT? You know we 're not to allow..."

" Trust me" Lornai interuppted. " I have a feeling it's best that she survives."

" Good enough for me, let's hope Frieza shares your sentiment " Turles replied.

Lornai sighed, she knew there was a serious penalty for allowing any survivors of a complete purge but she couldn't shake the feeling that the young princess should come to no harm.

" I'm not picking up any life readings but we'd better check the entire palace to be sure" the dark-skinned Saiyan advised. His Parithian teammate agreed.

The pair entered a large room that had scores of tables covered in shimmering royal blue damask. Plates and gleaming utensils were placed at intervals on each table. Wooden chairs were at each place setting. In the center of the room was a great table that fairly groaned with...FOOD!

All manner of meats, fruits and vegetables as well as many other exotic dishes filled every available inch of the table's surface. There was even a large portion of lucious looking cakes.

" The wedding feast" Lornai affirmed.

There was no mistaking the absolute delight on Turles's face. After weeks of miserable meals, his mouth was fairly watering at the sight of such a repast.

" It would be such a shame to waste this after they went to all the trouble to prepare it" the former pirate commander hinted.

" We have to complete our mission... _right after we eat_! " Lornai snickered.

...

Princess Arsania boarded her ship and punched in coordinates for the long trip home to planet Hozarith. She never saw the young Keldarian that huddled beneath a seat across from the captain's chair...

...

Absolutely stuffed, Turles felt more like taking a long nap than continuing on with the mission but time was critical. They still had another planet to purge after this one. When they stepped out of the palace, Lornai fired a massive blast that leveled the palace. She then walked over to the fallen monarch, he vainly tried to crawl away.

" I know of your history, _Your Majesty_! " the Argayan snarled. " While you grew ancient and decrepit, you preyed on young females to be your "bride". As soon as the unfortunate female began to show the slightest hint of age you had them disposed of in the cruelest ways possible."

"Their dying screams were _most entertaining_! " King Lasaar chortled even as his face twisted with pain.

Turles shook his head. That was the _wrong_ thing to say to the now livid female elite.

" They deserved their fate! _None _of them produced my heir!" the Keldarian ruler snapped.

" You expected to sire a child? _At YOUR age_? " Lornai asked in disbelief.

" It was THEIR fault! I am the Supreme ruler of this realm! I am to be given whatever I desire without question or excuse!" the reptilian royal bellowed.

The dark-skinned Saiyan waited for the female to blast the worthless 'king' to oblivion. A cruel smile lit his face as he watched her do something else entirely. Lornai aimed a small ki blast at the hem of Lasaar's robe, flames quickly ignited.

Agonized screams filled the air as the helpless "supreme ruler" turned into a living torch.

Lornai clapped her hands together in a brief applause " _YOUR_ _screams are most entertaining_!"

' _She grows more Saiyan each day_' the once notorious pirate thought.

...

When night fell only the planet's vegetation needed to be disposed of and a few errant forest creatures. They would be able to start on the other planet's purge by the following afternoon.

Lornai placed her bedroll several feet from Turles. A small fire pierced the inky darkness of the planet as few stars and no moon was visible. All the sentinent lifeforms had been destroyed and there were no threatening predators so no watch would be needed. She quickly fell asleep.

Turles observed her for a while, wishing fervently that he could stretch out beside her. He hadn't forgotten the way she'd felt in his arms or the sweet scent of her hair. Her satin-smooth skin and silky raven tresses also appealed. The Saiyan male sighed, it was going to be a _long _night.

Sheer exhaustion finally sent the Saiyan to his own slumber. But he hadn't slept for long when he felt something brushing against him. He slowly turned his head to face the creature who dared disturb his rest. His right hand was ready to blast...

...

The communication screen in Frieza's throne room suddenly flickered to life. The Ice-jin eyed it curiously as he had not contacted anyone. Hopefully it wasn't that fool brother of his.

A tall muscular white and green reptilian being in a scarlet robe with a heavy gold crown set with topaz stones bowed before the lizard-tyrant. It was King Kasazan, the ruler of Hozarith and three systems that Frieza hoped to bring under the control of the Planet Trade Organization.

Negotiations had been going on for weeks as the ice lord knew it was better to gain the vast amount of valuable resources by peacable means.

" Lord Frieza, My only daughter was recently seized by the Keldarians..." the monarch from Hozarith began.

Frieza stiffened, the Keldarians...he had just ordered a complete purge of their planet! The princess would be killed along with all the other inhabitants of Keldar!

King Kasazan gave a wide smile " Your soldiers freed my precious daughter and I would gladly bring my kingdom and its' holdings under your organization. I hope you will punish the Keldarians for their treachery."

A smile crossed the Ice-jin's face, survivors were not permitted during a total purge but Lornai and Turles had wisely spared the princess of Hozarith. The purge would appear as the penalty for the princess's abduction. Everything was falling into place to his advantage.

" I am very pleased to hear that the princess is safe and rest assured that the Keldarians shall be most severely punished" Frieza declared.

" We shall discuss the proceedings at your leisure, Lord Frieza" the king affirmed as his image faded.

Frieza leaned back in his throne and sighed with pleasure as he took a long drink from his wine-glass. Oh the riches he would soon possess!

...

Turles's jaw dropped in amazement as a shivering Lornai huddled against him. She must have instinctively sought out the warmth beside her. The Kedarian night temperature was far different than that of the day. He pulled her chilled form to him, smiling inwardly as she snuggled against him. Turles nuzzled her soft cheek as he breathed in the sweet floral scent of her hair. Just then Lornai turned her head inadvertently brushing her lips against his.

Any self-control the Saiyan male had disappeared at that moment. The pirate's lips captured those of the Parithian in a long slow kiss. Lornai's eyes fluttered open and she was stunned to find herself in the Saiyan's arms and even worse she didn't want to push him away. She was also returning his kiss. Turles was delighted at her response, he was thoroughly enjoying her sweet kisses. He kissed and nipped at the silken skin of her throat.

When Turles's hand slipped across her lower back under her clothing Lornai froze and then quickly pulled away. The Saiyan shot out his tail and pulled her back. He had felt something very strange. Against her protests Turles lifted enough of her clothing as to not expose her. An angry growl rumbled in his chest as he saw the awful scarring.

" Something happened to you and I'm not letting go of you until you tell me exactly what it was" Turles insisted.

Tears filled the female elite's eyes " M-my tail was r-ripped away please don't ask me to say more!"

Turles had a look of utter horror on face, he pulled her to him and she buried her face in his bare chest. He couldn't imagine the pain she must have gone through.

"W-why were you in my bed?" Lornai demanded in between her sobs.

" YOU crawled in MY bed " Turles informed her.

" And _you_ did'nt wake me up and send me away?" the midnight-haired female accused.

" Send away a beautiful woman that crawls in my bed? That's NOT going to happen!" Turles teased.

Lornai's face flushed as she noticed her bedroll several feet away.

" You got cold and came over to get warm" the Saiyan snickered.

" And you sure planned on warming me up!" Lornai snapped, suddenly angry.

A wicked grin crossed Turles's face " Maybe."

" OOOOH! I 'm going back to bed! IN MY OWN BED! I DON'T CARE IF I FREEZE TO DEATH!" Lornai barked. She stubbornly picked up her bedroll and stomped over to the other side of the fire .

Turles laughed to himself. He was getting to the woman whether she wanted to admit it or not.


	14. The Greeneyed Monster

Well here's chapter 14! Thanks to Chimera prime, MissieMidget, icewolf, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Laania and mastermargo for all the reviews on chapter 13.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of of it's characters. Akira Toriyama does!

...

Turles sighed as he read the screen in front of him. In one more hour they'd be back on baseship 32. It hadn' t taken long for them to complete the Keldar purge. The Parithian female had awakened in an absolutely furious mood and was wiping out the planet's remaining vegetation and animal life at incredible speed.

The second planet to purge, planet Gelios, had taken barely anytime at all. Gelios was a small arid desert planet populated by an avian race who refused to fight Frieza's team. They were completely massacred in record time. Nothing remained on planet except the shifting sands.

As their pods entered the launching bay of baseship 32. Turles hoped Frieza would be accepting of the fact that Lornai had allowed the princess of Hozarith to escape the complete purge of planet Keldar.

...

Frieza was sitting in his hover-chair as Turles and Lornai entered the briefing room. The Saiyan grit his teeth as he and the Parithian female knelt before the lizard-lord and waited for permission to rise.

" It is my understanding that you allowed a survivor to escape the complete purge of planet Keldar. Is this correct, Captain Lornai?" Frieza rasped.

" That is correct, Lord Frieza" Lornai affirmed.

Dodoria gaped in disbelief. Didn't the little fool realize that she could be terminated for such an offense? If he was blamed, the rotund pink being swore to make her passing long and painful. Captain Ginyu smirked, the woman would pay for not following orders explicitly.

" You made an excellent decision, Captain" the Ice-jin declared.

Dodoria's eyes almost popped out of his head in surprise. Ginyu ground his teeth in disgust.

" King Kanazan was most delighted that his daughter was returned safely. So delighted in fact, that he has agreed to come under the Planetary Trade Organization. I have been negotiating for months to accomplish that goal. And I commend the both of you on completing both purges in record time. I believe you are going to be competition for the Ginyu Force " Frieza stated with obvious satisfaction.

Captain Ginyu balled up his fists in anger. There was no way a mere wench and a monkey were competion for the Ginyu Force!

" That is all, Lornai. You two are dismissed" the lizard-tyrant said airly.

...

Lornai stood with her arms folded across her chest and her mouth in a hard straight line. She found herself actually fuming as a couple of the "lower-deck girls" gathered around Turles. The euphemism didn't fool the female elite , she knew exactly what their occupation was aboard Frieza's ship.

It was time for the baseship's " entertainment" to make their bi-monthly excusion off of the ship. New perfumes, cosmetics and exotic clothing needed to be purchased to keep the men interested. The various male crew members were whistling and calling out crass remarks as their annoyed commanders tried to get the men to their work stations and missions instead of standing around ogling the group of giggling females.

The Parithian snorted as a buxom, short yellow-haired, green-skinned female boldly stroked Turles's hair. Another had a light tan complexion and long, flowing white hair that fell past her waist. The white-haired female brazenly ran the fingers of her left hand over the Saiyan male's right shoulder. No doubt the former pirate was enjoying all the attention he was getting. He probably didn't mind the revealing clothing the women were wearing either.

A few strips of glittery pale blue fabric covered only the essentials of the green-skinned female. Silver sandals covered her feet. The white- haired female wore a deep pink tube of material around her ample bosom and a matching short skirt that barely brushed the top of her thighs. She wore a pair of white boots that stopped at her calves.

When the Saiyan male shifted his stance, the women squealed and tittered as his muscles bunched and rippled under his dark skin. Lornai actually found herself growling at the irritating antics of "the girls." Several more women of every race and hue imaginable crowded around Turles. The Parithian's hands clenched into fists.

Suddenly a gray-haired woman in a long,gauzy purple robe accented with silver glitter rushed up " Board the shuttle immediately, Ladies! We only have three hours. Let's make them count!"

To Lornai's surprise, the white -haired female walked up to her " Sorry, honey. We didn't mean to step in your territory. Just enjoyin' the view you know. No harm done,huh?"

" I don't know WHAT you're taking about!" the female elite huffed.

The woman laughed " Right, sweetie! That's why you were shootin' daggers outta your eyes at us."

" Oh, please! He's _nothing _more than my teammate!" Lornai snapped.

"You keep tellin' yourself that, darlin'. Maybe you'll even believe it after a while" the lower deck girl then turned and rushed after the departing crowd of women. A collective groan of disappointment from the crew echoed through the ship as the last of the "girls" left the baseship.

Lornai's face was flushed much to Turles's amusement. He hadn't missed her reaction to the lower deck girls' behavior. Was it possible that she was jealous?

" What's got you so riled up?" Turles quipped.

" Nothing! I'm glad you _finally_ managed to pull yourself away from your admirers!" the golden-skinned female snarled.

" You _really are_ worked up!" the Saiyan male chuckled.

" I AM NOT WORKED UP!" Lornai barked.

" Yes, You are!" Turles insisted.

" Go take a shower! You smell like _EAU DE HARLOT_ !" Lornai growled.

Turles burst into laughter at the flustered Parithian's remark.

" You're jealous!" Turles crowed.

" _Of those strumpets? Please_!" Lornai stomped to the elevator.

Turles tried to follow and Lornai pushed him into the wall. That didn't discourage the Saiyan in the least.

" OOOH! Forceful! I _like_ that in a woman!" the once pirate teased.

With a screech, the crimson-faced female headed in the opposite direction. Turles laughed softly to himself. She'd cool off in a bit.

...

" That woman and the Saiyan are back" Captain Ginyu announced.

" Time fer a bit o' payback, ay Cap'n?" Jeice snorted.

" Recoome, Guldo, Go pay the Saiyan a _little visit_ " the commander of the Ginyu Force ordered.

" Right, Captain! A _visit_ " Guldo snickered. Recoome just smiled evily, he knew what the captain had in mind.

...

It was quite late and Turles noticed that he _did_ reek of cheap perfume. He 'd best get cleaned up and get a short nap as the morning meal would be served in another two hours. When the Saiyan entered the corridor leading to his quarters, a large fist slammed into the wall as he just managed to sidestep the blow Recoome aimed at his face...

...

Lornai had spent several hours in the elite training room trying to take the edge off her temper. She still couldn't understand why she was so angry. What did she care if the lower deck girls made a fuss over Turles? And how dare that woman assume she and Turles were together?

An unwanted memory of the Saiyan's kiss popped in her mind. Kami help her the man knew how to kiss! Lornai groaned inwardly. What was she going to do? She rammed her fist into one of the targets. She knew exactly what to do! A nice long hot bath would put both Turles and those awful women out of her mind.

...

When Lornai stepped into the corridor she was stunned to find her Saiyan teammate trading blows with the huge red-headed Recoome. The little four-eyed runt was cheering his crewmate on. Obviously they were intent on revenge for Jeice. When the green frog-like creature saw the Parithian female speeding towards them, he panicked and started to suck in his breath.

Lornai reached at her belt for a small pouch and then flung up her hand,a strange white powder-like substance flew into the air " Not today! You little walking wart!"

Guldo coughed and gagged but he couldn't hold his breath.

" Nice of you to drop by!" Turles quipped as he dodged another blow from Recoome.

" What are friends for?" Lornai responded.

Turles slammed his fist into Recoome's jaw as he looked at the gagging Guldo for a split second. The giant dropped to the floor like a stone.

Guldo surrendered to a swift kick from the female elite.

The Saiyan smirked as he observed the position Guldo had fallen in.

" He looks almost like he's holding on to Recoome" Turles snickered.

" He does!" Lornai laughed.

A wicked look flashed in the Saiyan's eyes as he sent the female a message over their mental link.

Lornai burst into laughter as she quickly nodded her head.

...

Captain Ginyu headed to the elite level mess hall along with Jeice and Burter. He wondered what was taking Guldo and Recoome so long. They should have made short work of the blasted Saiyan. A large crowd was gathering at the entrance of the mess hall. Roars of laughter were resounding from inside the facility.

Cui walked out of the mess hall holding his sides and shaking with laughter " That's _the best_ pose EVER, Ginyu!"

Ginyu wondered what Cui was talking about. Were Recoome and Guldo performing unauthorized posing? That laughter ringing in his ears had BETTER NOT be because of some foolish antics on their part...

Jeice and Burter gasped, Captain Ginyu gnashed his teeth in absolute fury...

Propped up against the wall sat an unconcious Recoome with Guldo seated in his lap. The four-eyed dimunitive member of the Ginyu Force had his arms wrapped around Recoome's neck and his lips were scrunched up against the massive redhead's right cheek.

" THIS MEANS WAR!" Captain Ginyu roared.


	15. A Parithian's Revenge

Here's chapter 15! Thanks to Ryo-chan wolfgirl, mastermargo,wolfgirl, Chimera prime, Laania and MissieMidget for all the reviews on chapter 14. Thanks also to icewolf for the additional reviews on chapter 2 and 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its' characters. Akira Toriyama does!

...

"I can't believe the _TWO OF YOU _were beaten by _a woman_ and that blasted Saiyan!" Captain Ginyu shouted. "Maybe I should kick you off the team!"

"W-we couldn't help it, Captain! That woman threw somethin' at us! We couldn't breathe!" Recoome protested.

"SHE'S A WITCH, SIR!" Guldo spoke up quickly.

Ginyu considered that for a moment " Witch, huh? That _would_ explain why she's been able to contend with the greatest fighting force in the universe!"

"And why she's not fallin' fer me, ay mates?" Jeice added.

"That certainly makes sense of it all, Captain" Burter joined in.

"Still..._you two are going to have to pay for the embarrassment you've caused me_!" Captain Ginyu exploded.

...

Appule scratched his hairless head as he stared at the two rejuvenation tanks that contained Recoome and Guldo. First Jeice and now those two, what was going on with the Ginyu Force? Maybe they had too much time on their hands between purges and decided to fight among themselves.

Captain Ginyu walked into the medical bay as Appule was checking the healing status of his crew members.

"They should be ready to leave in another thirty minutes, Captain" Appule informed the officer.

"Good. I have a little assignment for them..."

...

When Lornai entered her quarters, she gasped in shock at the state her room was in. She had replaced the hard bunk with something far more comfortable but the beautiful lavender coverlet and sheets were ripped to shreds. Piles of ruined pillows lay strewn about.

Upon entering her bathing facility, the female elite found all the bottles of her exhoribiantly priced hair rinse emptied out in a sticky pool on the floor. A large "G F" was written out in the center of the mess. Several drying cloths had been shoved into the waste disposal. Shaking her head in disgust, Lornai stepped back into the main room.

Seeing the door open, Dodoria took it upon himself to simply enter her quarters, "What the hell happened here?" the pink behemoth demanded.

"I believe the Ginyu Force stopped by to do a little re-decorating" Lornai sighed. It was going to take over a month's pay to replace everything.

"And you have proof of that?" Dodoria snapped.

Lornai gestured to the bathing facility. When Frieza's general saw the sticky letters and several huge boot prints, there was no mistaking who had caused the mess.

"I'm sure that you deserve it somehow. But under Frieza's orders wilful destruction of personal property will not not tolerated. Even if it's the Ginyu Force, there will be a severe penalty for their actions" Dodoria huffed.

"Maybe they'll have to clip your toenails!" the Parithian quipped.

"Your attempts at humor are as pitiful as your ape of a teammate!" the rotund pink being growled.

As if on cue, a smirking Turles appeared in the doorway. His eyes narrowed in anger as he took in the damage to his teammate's living quarters.

"Better keep your day job, Dodoria. Interior design is not your strong point" Turles called out.

"Shut up, Monkey!" Dodoria snorted.

The spiked pink monstrosity turned to Lornai.

"I came to tell you that Lord Frieza will be meeting shortly with various delegates from within the Planetary Trade Organization. He is NOT to be disturbed for ANY REASON for the next two days. Any necessary reports will go directly through me. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir!" Lornai said sweetly. She brought up her hand in a salute. Dodoria didn't miss her rolling eyes.

"Disrespectful wench!" Dodoria muttered under his breath.

As he stepped out of the doorway, Dodoria noticed the Saiyan male staring at him with a glazed look in his eyes.

"And what's the matter with _you_, Monkey?"

"Excuse me,General. I'm not used to viewing such an extreme concentration of UGLY this early in the morning!"

...

Turles looked at Lornai and grinned.

"What?" Lornai said.

"You've got that look on your face" the Saiyan answered.

"What look?"

"The one that says 'I have something evil planned' " Turles replied.

"AND?"

"I WANT IN ON IT!" the former pirate snickered.

" I'll have to see what I can manage then, MONKEY!" Lornai snapped.

The dark-skinned Saiyan's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide.

"That..._that was a perfect imitation of Frieza_! " Turles gasped.

" I've been working on it for a while now " the Parithian female giggled.

"We could have some fun with that" the Saiyan commented with an absolutely wicked smile.

"Precisely!" the Argayan replied.

"Soooo, What's the plan?"

"See if you can get Dodoria away from the bridge computer for a few seconds so I can look up Ginyu's scouter frequency" Lornai suggested.

"You take care of Gin-fool, I'll keep Dodoria busy" Turles promised.

...

Dodoria was punching several mission coordinates into the bridge computer when something suddenly slammed into him. The furious pink behemoth whirled about to see Turles standing in front of him.

"YOU STUPID APE! CAN'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING?" Dododria roared.

"Sorry, Sir! I _don't know HOW_ I _missed_ _something THAT HUGE_!" Turles sputtered. _" I mean your backside ALONE..._"

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Dodoria bellowed.

Lornai struggled to keep from bursting into laughter at Turles's antics as she quickly picked out Ginyu's scouter frequency.

Now the real fun would begin...

...

The Ginyu Force were lazily sitting around their quarters joking among themselves about the reaction the Parithian female would have when she found her ransacked room.

Ginyu's scouter beeped. He tapped the scouter and listened for a reply.

"Captain Ginyu?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza?" Ginyu's brow creased in confusion. Hadn't everyone been ordered not to disturb the ice-lord?

"This meeting is dreadfully tedious and boring. Perhaps you and your men could give us a display of your finest choreography. I'm sure it would break up the monotony and thoroughly entertain our guests."

"But Lord Frieza, Dodoria instructed us to..." the Ginyu Force leader began.

"ARE YOU REFUSING A COMMAND?"

"N-no! Of course not! We'll be right there, Lord Frieza!" Ginyu declared quickly.

Lornai shut off the connection to Ginyu's scouter and looked at Turles. They both burst into laughter.

"Oh to be a fly on the wall when those idiots come waltzing into that meeting" Turles choked between snickers.

"Can you imagine the look on Frieza's face?" Lornai chortled.

Their laughter started all over again.

...

"...and furthermore negotiations for...," Frieza stopped his speech and stared in disbelief as Captain Ginyu and his team burst into the briefing room completely uninvited.

"Ginyu Force Assemble!" Ginyu called out.

The various delegates looked at each other in confusion as the Ginyu Force began an elaborate display of footwork and poses while announcing their respective names.

"CAPTAIN GINYU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Frieza barked.

" Here as you ordered, Lord Frieza!" the purple-skinned lifeform announced.

_"I_ c_ommanded no such thing _!" the livid Ice-jin hissed.

"Pardon me, Sir. But we just receieved your orders to..."

"Damn it Ginyu! I gave ORDERS that NO ONE was to interrupt this meeting!" the lizard tyrant raged.

"Have I paid so much attention to my newest team that you have to behave like a spoiled child? I was informed of your earlier foolishness today," the youngest son of King Cold affirmed.

"I-I -don't know what you're referring to , Lord Frieza " Captain Ginyu stammered nervously.

"Your men trashed Captain Lornai's quarters this morning" Frieza announced.

"But Sir!. They wouldn't.."Ginyu scrambled.

"Don't deny it! Recoome's bootprints and a "GF" were left on the floor" the ice-lord confirmed.

"I told you not to leave a trace behind!" Ginyu bellowed at his team.

"REALLY, GINYU!" Frieza laughed coldly.

"I MEANT to say.." the flustered captain struggled.

"ENOUGH! You will spend the next three weeks as the cleanup team for the Tarsian Squad! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Frieza screamed.

A collective groan came from the Ginyu Force members including their captain. The Tarsian Squad was the lowest ranked purge team in Frieza's entire army. Their slipshod work meant some other team always had to do a mop-up after them. Completely humiliated, Ginyu and his crew slunk out of the briefing room.

...

Lornai stared at her half-empty plate and looked up once more to see if there was any sign of Turles. The Saiyan had disappeared without a word several hours ago. It seemed strange to have the evening meal without him. She might as well get a start on cleaning up the mess in her room.

As she punched in her entrance code and the door slid open, Lornai stood slack-jawed with amazement. Instead of the shredded mess of ruined fabric, a beautiful royal purple silk spread lay on her bed. Plush pillows in varying shades of purple were piled at the head of the bed.

When she stepped into the bathing facility, the sticky mess was gone and a collection of crystal bottles containing her signature scent were sitting on the small shelf beside her tub. A stack of clean, unbelievably plush purple towels were stacked in place of those that were soiled.

The stunned female elite stepped back into the main room wondering who would have done such a thing. She whirled about as she felt a presence behind her. Turles stood there smirking at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You! You did this! Didn't you?" Lornai cried out as she threw her arms around the Saiyan's neck.

"I bribed the cleaning staff to clean up the mess" Turles admitted.

"But it must have cost a fortune to replace..."

"It's MY fortune to spend as I choose" the former pirate interuppted.

Lornai raised an eyebrow at that comment. Zalas had once told her that Turles had stores of treasures scattered all about the galaxy. Maybe it was true after all.

She gave the dark-skinned Saiyan a kiss on the cheek and stepped back but Turles pulled her back to him. A pair of powerful arms wrapped around her. He nuzzled her cheek and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. His first kiss took her breath away then he traced a trail of silken fire from her lower left ear to her collarbone and swooped back in to claim her lips again.

Lornai found herself kissing him back. Each kiss was sweeter than the last...

"Lornai, Report to the bridge immediately!" Dodoria's voice came over her scouter.

Turles let out a mumbled stream of choice words as the female elite pulled away.

"Duty calls!" Lornai sighed as she hurried out of her quarters.

_'One day I'm NOT going to let go ' _Turles thought to himself as he stepped out into the hall.

...

So what did you think? Let me know please.


	16. Burter's Surprise

Here's chapter 16! Thanks to Ryo-chan wolfgirl, mastermargo, icewolf, Chimera prime and Laania for all the reviews on chaper 15.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its' characters. Akira Toriyama does!

...

"I don't understand it!" Captain Ginyu growled. "I _distinctly heard_ Frieza order us to perform for the PTO delegation."

"'Course ya did, Cap'n! We all did, right Mates?"Jeice added.

Burter, Guldo and Recoome heartily agreed.

"I can't help but think somebody is out to make us look like a bunch of incompetent fools! You men go on to lunch without me. I don't seem to have much of an appetite," Ginyu muttered sullenly.

The Ginyu Force members watched as their despondent captain headed in the opposite direction of the elite level mess hall.

"Poor Cap'n!" Jeice sighed.

"We need to cheer him up somehow," Guldo mused.

"How we gonna do that?" Recoome asked.

"Maybe we'll think of something while we eat," Burter suggested.

The group filed into the mess hall without their captain.

...

Lornai grit her teeth as Dodoria informed her that she would be taking on a mission in two days time with...Jeice!

The pink behemoth didn't miss Turles's reaction to the news, the Saiyan's eyes flashed and his right hand balled up into a fist. So, the monkey didn't like the idea hmm?

...

Burter was staring into the brown sauce that covered the portion of meat on his plate. The rich brown color actually reminded him of chocolate...THAT WAS IT!

A box full of chocolate nut bars would surely lift the captain's spirits. They'd cost a good chunk of his month's pay but would be worth every zeni to get a smile back on the Ginyu Force leader's face. The baseship was due for a stop for supplies on planet Zappalos, surely he'd find some of the galaxy's most delicious treats there.

With a self-satisfied smile, the Blue Hurricane sat back and enjoyed his meal.

...

Turles slipped into the medical wing and headed for the lab. He was sure to find something to put Jeice in a state that would render him unable to undertake the mission with the Parithian female. The Saiyan male wasn't about to allow the Ginyu Force member to spend two days alone with the female elite. Seeing no one about, Turles headed for the locked cabinet above Appule's desk.

A smirk came over the former pirate's face as he easily broke into the secured cabinet. His years of piracy ensured that no lock could bar his way. He carefully searched through the sealed jars filled with samples of different viruses and contagions. Several different parasites were included in the collection. A cruel smile crossed the Saiyan's face as he found a parasite that would only need an incubation period of a few hours before ravaging the immune system of its' victim. There certainly were advantages from learning a few tricks from an assassin, Turles mused.

...

Jeice made it a habit to practice his poses twice a day in the Ginyu Force's exclusive training area. As he shifted his position in front of a mirror and varied one pose after another, the Red Magma never noticed the dark-skinned armored figure that grabbed his liquid refreshment container...

...

Lornai wondered why Dodoria had summoned her to the bridge once more and why he sounded totally disgusted. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the figure in blue and black armor. Long brilliant green hair framed a fine-boned bronze face with teal eyes that danced in amusement.

"Lahnia?" the female cried out in disbelief.

"In the stunningly beautiful flesh!" the Zaridian called out as she grasped the Parithian's right hand.

"You know each other? _Just great_!" Dodoria grumbled.

"Lahnia, This walking tub of pink lard is Dodoria," Lornai quipped.

"Greetings lard-bucket!" Lahnia chortled.

"Damned females! You will speak to _me_ with respect!"

The two women looked each other with pure deviltry in their eyes.

"Sorry, Your Lardship!" the two females snickered.

Before Dodoria could respond his scouter went off. "No Zarbon, The Narlian wine hasn't arrive...WHAT! HOW DARE YOU! When Lord Frieza hears...Zarbon? _Zarbon_? I WAS STILL TALKING TO YOU!"

The two females ignored Dodoria's tirade. Lornai couldn't believe that it was really her friend from the desert planet of Zarid.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Lornai asked.

"Actually I'm assigned to baseship 42 but I heard you were here and I had to see you. You know you paved the way, Frieza never would have hired me on without you showing up first. I heard you're here with _TURLES_!" the Zaridian female gave her a knowing wink and an elbow to the ribs.

"It's NOT like that!" the Parithian protested.

"Uh huh. He's been with you for _years, _he has to have something planned," Lahnia teased.

"You're impossible!" the Argayan sighed.

"I'd better go. Who knows? Maybe we'll be assigned a mission together!" Lahnia called out as she waved in farewell.

"Hmmph! Nothing ever came from Zarid but cut-throats and pirates!" Dodoria huffed.

"Precisely!" Lornai said with a smirk.

...

Turles was going to see what he could procure from planet Zappalos but he stopped walking toward his pod as his acute Saiyan sense of smell picked up a most appetizing aroma. The dark-skinned Saiyan had a sweet tooth that was almost legendary. He couldn't miss the sweet smell of chocolate. Chocolate was a most rare commodity under Frieza's rule and absurdly expensive.

The heavenly scent was coming from a container that was tucked under Burter's right arm. Turles began to plot how he would relieve the Blue Hurricane of his delicious burden. Just then Burter's scouter went off, the Ginyu Force member scowled and called over one of the many minions working in the launching bay. The Saiyan male overheard Burter's instructions.

"We have a blasted clean-up mission! Take this to the Ginyu Force quarters. Use code LL243 to enter. I expect it to be there when we return!" Burter ordered.

The minion sighed with resignation as he took the container. Burter hurried to his pod for the upcoming mission.

"I'm going close to that corridor. I can take it for you," Turles offered, pointing to Burter's container.

The tiny hare-faced minion looked up at the imposing figure of Turles "If you're sure it won't be any problem. I'm really behind schedule here."

"No problem at all," Turles insisted.

With a sigh of relief, the minion handed the container over to Turles. The Saiyan fought to keep his mouth from watering as the sweet scent of chocolate filled his nostrils.

A cry of disgust rang out through the launching bay. "Damned Kelziard-rat got stuck in the exhaust ports!"

"SWEET KAMI! THAT REEKS!" one of the launching bay attendants screeched.

Turles smirked. Kelziard-rats were notorious for crawling up into warm engines and exhaust ports. They'd become trapped and die. The gray-furred corpses were reknown for leaving the most horrendous smell behind.

The former pirate looked at the container in his hands. He really shouldn't take the Ginyu Force's sweet treat without putting _something _in its' place. A truly wicked smile lit the Saiyan's face...

...

In his excitement, Burter couldn't keep his little surprise for the captain to himself. Ten delicious melt in your mouth chocolate nut bars! The entire team whooped with delight as they hurried to their quarters. Captain Ginyu himself would do the honors of opening the container of lucious chocolate with rare crunchy Azila nuts.

When Ginyu lifted the lid, he took in a deep whiff and almost choked. His eyes watered and his stomach lurched. A putrid smell rapidly filled the closed in room.

"BLOODY HELL! THAT BLOOMIN' REEKS!" Jeice screeched.

"MY EYES ARE BURNING!" Guldo howled.

"I'M GONNA BE SICK!" Recoome gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS, BURTER?" Ginyu roared.

"B-But Sir! The chocolate nut bars _were_ there! I packed them mysel..." Burter never finished his sentence as Captain Ginyu's fist slammed into his jaw.

...

Appule's eyes bulged as he entered the medical wing and saw Burter floating in one of the rejuvenation tanks. He gave an exasperated sigh and stomped over to his scouter.

"This madness has gone on long enough! I'm reporting Captain Ginyu to Frieza!"

...

Lornai looked up as Turles entered the elite level mess hall. He had a mysterious smile on his face. The female raised an eyebrow at his expression.

"What have you been up to Turles?"

"Nothing. I just picked us up a little dessert" Turles quipped as he placed six brightly packaged chocolate nut bars on the table.

"Oh! These are _so_ hard to get and sooo good! Are you sure you want to share?" Lornai asked.

"Sure. I had four of them on the way here," the Saiyan male informed her.

The Parithian shook her head. "You and your sweet tooth!"

...

Jeice staggered out of his bunk and into the cleansing facility. For some reason he felt like Recoome had spent the night dancing on his head. The Red Magma stared at his reflection in the mirror. The whites of his eyes were a brilliant yellow. Suddenly horrible cramps seized his stomach.

Guldo's four eyes nearly popped out of his head as he found his teammate rolling about in agony on the facility floor...

...

So what'd you think? Pleae let me know.


	17. Jeice's Misfortune

Here's chapter 17! Thanks to Ryo-chan wolfgirl, mastermargo,icewolf and Laania for all the reviews on chapter 16.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. Akira Toriyama does!

...

"With all due respect, Lord Frieza. I don't see how the discipline of MY crew is any of Appule's business!" Captain Ginyu raged.

"When each member of _your crew _has ended up in a tank on a continous basis. Then Appule rightly has cause for concern as it takes his time away from the duties he _should _be doing. I have Appule working on several projects for _ME_ and I won't tolerate his energy being wasted on your foolishness" Frieza warned.

"B-but Sir.." Ginyu began.

"ENOUGH!" the Ice-Jin snarled."If you can't manage your team then... _I 'll find someone who can_! Is that understood, Captain Ginyu?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza" came the bitter reply.

...

Captain Ginyu stormed back to the direction of his quarters. If the good doctor wasn't valuable to Frieza. And responsible for saving the lives of his crew including himself, he'd go and snap the reptilian medic's neck. How dare he interfere and put the illustrious Captain Ginyu on report?

The disgruntled officer was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he nearly ran into Turles.

"Stay out of my way, Monkey!" Ginyu snarled.

"Oh, Captain Ginyu. _DO_ pull yourself together!" a voice rasped.

Lord Frieza? But _how_?

He whipped around to see the laughing figure of the Parithian female and the ice-lord nowhere in sight.

"Later Gin-poot" Lornai chortled.

"Gin-fool" Turles snickered as he gave a mock bow.

The leader of the Ginyu Force stood in absolute shock for a moment. Then the awful truth dawned on him. Frieza hadn't ordered him and his team to appear at the meeting of the PTO delegation..._THAT PARITHIAN WITCH HAD!_

A purple-skinned fist slammed into the wall leaving a sizable dent. The captain of Frieza's elite team was absolutely furious! He didn't know how the female had gotten his scouter frequency and really didn't care. It was the humiliation he'd had to endure in front of Frieza himself! That so-called elite bitch was _going to pay_!

...

Jeice lay strapped to an examination table in baseship 37's medical wing until Appule could administer a sedative to still the white-maned warrior. The blue reptilian medic scratched his head in puzzlement. Symptoms had struck the Ginyu Force member out of nowhere according to his teammates. One moment the Red Magma had been fine and then the next he was rolling about the floor in utter agony.

Appule picked up a small instrument and began a health scan of the unfortunate crew member. His eyes widened as the scanner picked up evidence that a voracious parasite was plaguing the internal systems of the red-skinned soldier. The medic quickly took blood samples and looked under his powerful microbe enhancing device. Specimens too tiny to be seen by the naked eye were easily seen beneath the microbe enhancer's viewing port. A gasp came from the head medic.

_Ramathian dervites_? How in Kami's name did Jeice contract them? They were known to plague races on the outer rim of the Southern Quadrant in very rare instances. He must have come in contact with someone from that area. Appule sighed, considering Jeice's sordid history it really shouldn't come as any surprise. It would take a series of extremely painful injections to rid Jeice of his unwanted guests. Best to get to it while he was still unconcious...

...

"Great Kami! THAT BLOOMIN' STINGS! " Jeice screeched as Appule administered the first injection.

"_Don't ya touch me again, ya frog-faced freak!" _the Red Magma bellowed as he recieved the second injection.

Appule panicked as Jeice began to power up and the straps holding him down started to snap. At his call, several other medics and aides came to help hold the angry Ginyu Force member down. It was a losing battle for the medical ward team.

Just then Turles strode in. He'd heard the ruckus all the way out in the hall and curiosity compelled him to see just what was going on.

"Oh! Thank Kami! Please give us a hand!" the desperate head medic pleaded.

"Certainly" Turles answered. The opportunity was just too good to pass up.

"Ya stay away from me, ya blasted ape!" Jeice snarled.

Turles sauntered over and his right fist connected with Jeice's left cheek rendering him unconcious .

"**Not** what I had in mind but he's out again. Let's finish the procedure!" Appule called out.

...

Jeice threatened Guldo and snapped at Recoome as he furiously choked down his lunch in a standing position. As a result of six injections, sitting was impossible for the moment. It was humiliating enough to endure the stares and remarks of the other elites without his own teammates taunting him as well.

Appule had declared him unfit for missions for at least three days. The mission he was supposed to undertake with the Parithian female had been given to that damned Saiyan. Jeice wasn't sure which hurt more his pride or his backside.

"Any idea where the captain is?" Burter questioned.

"No!" Recoome and Guldo chorused.

A sullen Jeice just shook his head.

...

Ginyu chuckled with evil glee as he walked out of the launching bay. If he couldn't get directly to the Parithian female, he do the next best thing. The captain was certain that it would grive Lornai if something happened to her Saiyan teammate. He had done a little creative "work" on Turles's spacepod. When the ignorant ape left the launching bay he'd be fine but when he tried to land...

A geniuine smile crossed the Ginyu Force leader's face. With any luck the blasted monkey would be killed on impact or explode in flames. Or even better, if the Saiyan was left at the mercy of the inhabitants of the planet he'd been sent to purge. Ginyu sighed with pleasure. No matter how Turles was taken out, it really didn't matter.

...

Lornai and Turles headed to their pods, the two day mission to planet Alageirs seemed simple enough to the two seasoned soldiers. It seemed to Lornai that the dark-skinned Saiyan was in just a bit _too _good of a mood as they exited the launching bay out into space.

"I understand Jeice got incapacitated by a strange illness" Lornai said over her intership communicator.

"So I heard" Turles replied. The female elite didn't miss the smug satisfaction in his voice.

"Did YOU have something to do with that?" the ebony-haired woman queried.

"Now would I do something like that?' the Saiyan male fairly purred.

"YES!" Lornai shot back.

"You know me too well!" Turles snickered.

Lornai gave an exasperated sigh and shook her recalled Jeice calling Turles possesive and she hadn't missed the Saiyan's reaction to the prospect of Jeice accompanying her on a mission. As a soldier, she would be required to accept missions whether she liked her teammates or despised them. Turles was going to have to deal with his jealousy.

The Parithian female did have to admit though that she was grateful that she wouldn't have to put up with Jeice.

...

A blue and white sphere suddenly appeared, the planet Alegirs. The two spacepods went in for a landing. Lornai gasped as she picked up the speed of the other pod.

"Turles! Slow down! You're coming in way too fast!" the female elite warned.

"The landing controls won't respond!" Turles called out as he fought to control his descent.

"Hit the over.." Lornai began.

"The overide is disabled" the former pirate said flatly.

Lornai felt ill. If the overide was disabled... _Someone had tampered with the controls_!

The Parithian could only watch in horror as her teammate's pod slammed into the planet's surface and bounced twice before careening into a small mountainside. Lornai leapt out of her own pod and sped to the wreckage. Flames were beginning lick at the crushed pod. When the hatch wouldn't open, the Argayan quickly blasted it away.

"GET OUT OF HERE! It'll take to long to free me! This thing is ready to blow!" Turles barked.

Something clenched in Lornai's chest as she looked at her wounded comrade. The Saiyan's face was a mass of nasty cuts and bruises. His left arm hung at an odd angle and his right leg was crushed between the seat and the right wall of the pod.

"GO!" Turles insisted angrily.

"I _not_ going if _you're_ not going with me!" Lornai informed him.

"Damned stubborn female!" Turles growled.

"I had the universe's best teacher on how to be stubborn!"the emerald-eyed woman quipped. A snort was the only reply.

Turles grimaced as his teammate gently lifted his leg free and began to pull him from the ruined pod. Lornai knew it was causing the Saiyan pain to be removed from the pod with her pulling him by his armpits but it was that or he'd be roasted alive.

No sooner had the female elite pulled him away from the pod then it erupted into a ball of flame. The resulting explosion threw the two warriors several feet away.

Lornai sighed as she looked over the Saiyan. By all rights the tremendous impact should have killed him. A lesser being would have died instantly. A broken left arm and right leg as well as numerous cuts and bruises were noted immediately. From the rasping breaths the female concluded there were at least a few broken ribs. They were far away from a rejuvenation tank. She would have to patch him up the best she could until they returned to the baseship.

...

Turles was resting comfortably as Lornai had ordered him to take something for the pain. She had set his arm and leg as best as she could. His cuts had been cleansed and she had wrapped his shattered ribs in a heavy binding to keep them from causing internal damage.

Lornai had found a small cave and managed to carry the heavy Saiyan there by stopping several times and ignoring his insistence that she leave him behind. Night had fallen by the time she'd finally reached the cave and settled the protesting male warrior in it.

The weary female stretched out beside him so she could reach him immediately if he had trouble breathing during the night. Being a typical Saiyan, by morning he would be at least partially healed. And by morning, she would have to start the purge on her own.

...

Lornai was startled awake by feather-light kisses on her neck. She scooted away and removed the sleeping Saiyan's good arm away from her waist.

"What am I going to do with you?" the Parithian female sighed.

"I love you too" Turles mumbled in his sleep.

...

So what'd you think? Let me know please!


	18. The Challenge

Here's chapter 18! Thanks to Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Laania, icewolf, raditzfan2011 and mastermargo for all the reviews on chapter 17. Also thanks to icewolf for the review on chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its' characters, Akira Toriyama does!

...

_"I love you too" Turles had mumbled in his sleep._

Lornai's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. Surely she had heard wrong. Turles's declaration was hard to believe. Lust she could accept but love? Did the former pirate even know what love was? Not to mention she'd slipped the Saiyan a little something for pain, that could be what had him talking out of his head.

The Parithian decided that was the just cause for the Saiyan male's slip of the tongue. She put a bit of distance between her and Turles before she allowed herself to fall asleep. The last thing she needed was to wake in the former pirate's arms again. That had happened far too many times for her liking lately.

...

It was barely dusk on the rocky planet of Alageirs when Lornai grit her teeth as a now very familiar pair of arms snaked about her waist followed by a silken furred tail. Turles was doing it again!

"Turles, **What** do you think you're doing?" the female elite snapped.

"I'm trying to get some sleep" the half-awake Saiyan grumbled.

"Can't you sleep in your OWN bed?"

"I _could_ but I like it better here" Turles murmured.

"I can't believe you dragged yourself over here!" Lornai huffed as she tried to free herself from the Saiyan's iron-like grip.

"I like sleeping with you" Turles snickered as he replaced his tail around the woman's waist right after she had succeeded in removing it.

"You've NEVER slept with me!" Lornai barked, if he was insinuating...

The Parithian female suddenly found herself flat on her back with the Saiyan male above her. He had her wrists pinned to the ground and the rest of his weight held her fast.

"We can remedy that situation right now if you wish" Turles taunted.

Lornai swallowed hard as she saw the predatory gleam in the dark-skinned Saiyan's onyx eyes even severely wounded he could easily overpower her if he chose to.

Turles didn't miss the flicker of fear in the ebony-haired female's eyes. He didn't want her afraid of him.

"What are you afraid of?" the former pirate commander questioned. He made no move to release her.

"I'm NOT afraid, I just don't trust you!" Lornai shot back.

"All these years together and you don't trust me,tsk,tsk! I think you don't trust _yourself_!" Turles laughed darkly.

"That's prepostrous!" the emerald-eyed female snarled.

"Is it?" Turles chuckled at the absolute fury blazing in the eyes of the woman pinned beneath him. If looks could kill he would have died an agonizing death some moments ago.

Before she could react, Turles stole a kiss and brazenly swooped down for another.

_'I should just bite his lip_' Lornai thought angrily.

_'Careful, I'll probably enjoy that_' Turles sent back.

_'Damned mental link_!' the Argayan thought.

Her response caused the Saiyan to burst into laughter. He looked down at the totally livid female lying before him "You're beautiful when you're angry."

Lornai gave an angry snort in reply causing Turles to laugh once more.

"You're afraid that you might respond positively to me if I made the effort" Turles declared.

"Not likely!" Lornai growled.

"Ah, That sounds like a challenge. You should know better than to challenge a Saiyan" Turles purred.

"Filthy _kisama!" _

_"_You say the sweetest things, _ondine_" the Saiyan teased.

Lornai blinked in confusion. He had called her a snake, a striking multicolored snake that was once found on planet Vegeta-sei. Why would he call her that?

"You're very beautiful and very deadly. Traits you share with the _ondine_" the Saiyan explained. Lornai smiled in spite of herself.

"Now about that challenge..." Turles's words faded as he seized her lips once more with his own.

Lornai gasped inwardly as the Saiyan male lightly nipped her lower lip causing a delighful tingle to go through her. She shivered as Turles slowly traced the outline of her lips with the tip of his tongue. A delicious kiss-nibble of her throat caused her to start purring much to her chagrin.

The female elite wanted to slap the smirk off his face but insteasd she found herself returning the former pirate's searing kisses. Ignoring the dull throbbing pain in his left arm, he released her hands and pulled her into his arms. Instead of striking a blow, she found her arms wrapping about the Saiyan warrior's neck.

Lornai's eyes went wide as a spicy,musky smell reached her. Saiyan males would sometimes use their scent to attract a female's interest. And she was just enough Saiyan for it to affect her.

"That.. ...that's not fair!" Lornai protested.

"All's fair in love and war. And this is a bit of both" Turles replied huskily.

The Saiyan's eyes went wide in surprise as he had to force himself to avoid biting down on the juncture of the female's neck and shoulder. Did she really affect _him_ that much?

Lornai's scouter suddenly beeped, Turles growled in disgust as Dodoria's voice came over the device.

"I suppose you've made it to Alageirs ?' Dodoria barked.

"Yes, Dodoria. We'll start the purge at first light" Lornai gasped as she pulled herself out of the Saiyan's embrace.

"Why are you out of breath at this hour?" Dodoria demanded.

"I...I was doing a bit of reconnaissance of the area" the flustered female elite spoke up quickly.

She gave a murderous glare at Turles who was convulsed with laughter.

As Lornai stomped over to her armor, Turles couldn't resist baiting the angry female"Hurry back, I might like a bit more _reconnaissance_."

Turles merely chuckled as he easily ducked the small ki blast that the scarlet-faced female aimed in his direction.

...

So what do you think? Review please!


	19. Turles Disobeys An Order

Here's Chapter 19! Thanks to Icewolf, Ryo-chan wolfgirl and Laania for the reviews on chapter 18.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its' characters, Akira Toriyama does!

...

Turles was through teasing and scowled at Lornai as she prepared to begin their mission singlehandedly.

"You shouldn't be going it alone" the Saiyan male growled.

Lornia sighed, she knew it was a blow to his pride for Turles to have stay behind and he also resented having to miss a possible good fight.

"Your leg isn't quite healed.."

"I can still FLY!" Turles retorted with an edge to his voice.

"It's too much of a risk, if you're brought down...You're NOT going and that's an order!" Lornai huffed. She ignored the angry glare the dark-skinned Saiyan gave her.

In an instant she was gone, a faint floral scent hung in the air. Turles slammed his right fist into the ground. He hated being left behind or was it really that he wanted to be with her?

The former pirate shook his head trying to clear such notions from his mind. Blasted female was in his thoughts far too much these days.

'''''

Lornai tuned out the loud cries of pain and terror from the various animals that were being wiped from existence as she incinerated a large forest with a single ki blast. Within minutes both the vegetation and its' hapless inhabiitants no longer existed. She continued her flight as her scouter picked up more signs of life.

The female elite soon came upon a city scattered across the grassy plains below her. Strangely it had no protective walls or defenses seemingly placed about it. That in itself made her wary. Not a single soldier stood guard.

Lornai let loose a huge power wave that obliterated several rows of the city's wooden structures. Screams of horror and protest began as green insect-like lifeforms began to spill from the other buildings in an attempt to escape.

"Up there! She's the cause of all this!" a masculine voice called out.

The Parithian whirled about to find the source of the voice. She found an green insectoid male staring angrily at her. With its' huge compound eyes it looked like an enormous green beetle, a second lifeform of the same race flew beside him. Guazy pale green wings kept them in the aiir, eight appendages hung from their plump gleaming green bodies.

The second beetle-being held what appeared to be some sort of weapon in his right upper appendage.

"I recognize the armor,she's one of Friezas's ilk and she'll pay the same price the last of his fools paid when they came here!" the insectoid lifeform that carried the weapon mocked.

Lornai brought up her hands to fend off a blast. But a blast never came as the Algeirsan pointed the device at her. A stinging feeling like that of an electrical charge shot through her. The horrified female realized just what the weapon's purpose was. She fell from the sky as her ki was suppressed...

...

Turles shot up to a standing position, he cursed aloud as pain ran up his right leg. The woman was in trouble! He could just feel it! Why couldn't he pick up her ki? With a half limp, half walk the former pirate exited the small cave and took to the sky. Lornai would be furious that he disobeyed her order but he had the distinct impression that he would lose her forever if he didn't.

...

Only Lornai's extensive training allowed her to land without being severely injured. Still the impact had her muscles aching in protest as she fought to stand.

"Impressive! The last bunch fell to the ground and were seriously injured! One of them was even killed on impact" one of the "beetles" declared as they touched down.

The female elite noticed they walked upright on four of their appendages "I suppose you're going to try to kill me like you did the others."

One of the insectoid beings chuckled " Oh, We didn't kill them. Well, not outright you see.. _we ate them alive._"

Lornai's eyes went wide with horror. She reached for her sword and brandished it at the Algerisans.

"We certainly appreciate the fact that you don't have any fur or scales. I'm sure you'll be a most delectable morsel" the insectoid lifeform that carried the weapon added.

Suddenly swarms of the beetle-beings appeared. If they planned on making a meal of her, she was going to take down as many as she could before that happened. No doubt they planned on overwhelming her with sheer numbers...

...

Turles picked up just the tiniest flicker of ki. Now he knew exactly where the woman was. "Hold on_, ondine_. I'm coming!"

...

Lornai's sword made a sickening crunch as it cut cleanly through the bodies of the Algerisans as they hurled themseles at the Parithian female. There were SO MANY! The female elite was beginning to tire, she had been at this for some time...

A wide smile lit Lornai's face as Turles appeared. He'd deliberately disobeyed her order and she was positively thrilled about it!

"Turles! Destroy the device that creature is holding!" Lornai called out.

The beetle-being whirled about in a blur of speed but the Saiyan was faster. A ki blast obliterated both the ki suppresser and the unfortunate lifeform that held it.

"Are you all right?" Turles barked.

"I'm fine!" the Argayan called out. She could feel her ki slowly beginning to surge through her.

"Good! _Now_ _let's exterminate some insects_!" the Saiyan snarled...

...

Lornai grimaced as she sat down in the cave that served as a makeshift camp. It didn't go unoticed by Turles.

"What's wrong?" the former pirate asked, concern was evident in his voice.

"I'm just a little sore...I hit the ground kind of hard earlier" Lornai answered.

"Come over here" Turles said, patting on the ground in front of him.

"I'm _not_ coming over there! What are you expecting me to do? Sit in your lap maybe?" the Parithian female huffed.

"No. Despite how appealing that suggestion might be. If you don't come over here, I'll drag myself over there" the Saiyan male insisted stubbornly.

Lornai didn't want Turles to injure his leg further so she warily walked over and sat down in front of the dark-skinned Saiyan. Strong, skillful fingers began to massage her shoulders and the muscles in her back.

The raven-tressed female couldn't stop herself from purring at Turles's expert touch. Turles had to fight to keep his hands from wandering.

Moments later, Lornai stood up and stretched happily noting that she no longer felt any soreness whatsoever.

"Thanks. I'm going to sleep now we've got a long day ahead tomorrow" the female elite informed him with a yawn.

Sometime in the night, Lornai cursed softly as she felt a pair of powerful arms wrap around her waist followed by an ever present tail. She also felt the Saiyan's lips brush her right cheek.

"If you try anything more than that so help me... _I'll kill you in your sleep_!" Lornai hissed.

She felt the laughter rumble from deep within Turles's chest.

"You can _try_ , _onna. _You can try" Turles chuckled.

...

In the morning, Lornai gasped as she noticed a sizable nest hanging on the upper left wall of the cave they used as shelter for the past two days. She pointed out the enormous orange and blue wasp-like creatures to Turles.

"Acala Stingers. It's a good thing these monsters are in their dormant stage. If we encountered them otherwise we'd have suffered some horribly painful stings. They're extremely aggressive and will attack multiple times.

Turles observed the seeming slumbering insects. A wicked smile suddenly crossed his face.

Lornia raised an eyebrow, she knew that look. Some kind of devious plan was taking shape in the Saiyan's mind.

"Do you have a specimen container in your pod?" the former pirate commander asked.

"Yes and why? What are you up to, Turles?" Lornai queried not sure if she really wanted to know.

"It's best that I don't say. That way if you're questioned, you honestly won't have any part in my little scheme" Turles snickered.

"I'll go get the container" the female elite offered as Turles stared up at the Acala Stingers with a smile of pure deviltry on his face.

...

Still not fully healed, Turles insisted on joining Lornai in the purge of planet Algeris. After the events of the day before, Lornai was more than inclined to allow him to do so. Between the two of them, they made short work of the small planet and were soon on their way back to baseship 32.

...

A short stint in a rejuvenation tank and Turles was back in fighting form. Lornai went to deliver her report to Frieza. The Saiyan male had a more amusing exploit to attend to...

...

Turles studied the keypad outside the quarters of the Ginyu Force. Of course the entrance code had been changed. Not that a little thing like that was going to keep the former pirate out. There wasn't a locking mechanism ever made that could. After making sure no one was about, the dark-skinned Saiyan's fingers danced across the keypad. An evil smirk crossed his face as the door slid open within seconds...

...

The Ginyu Force arrived at their quarters to take a little break before the evening meal was served.

Guldo had flopped on one of the small couches and had quickly fallen asleep.

"Ay! Where's tha buzzin' sound comin' from, Mates?" Jeice asked.

"I don't know" Burter said suddenly concerned. It sounded like some sort of bee or wasp. A very angry bee or wasp.

Even Captain Ginyu was observing their seating area cautiously as he too picked up the sound. Guldo was stretched out snoring on one of the couches.

Recoome walked into the room carrying a box of Geldar berry cakes "Uh, I wonder why this box is makin' a funny noise."

He shook the box a few times and the buzzing got louder!

"DON'T OPEN THAT!" Burter, Jeice and Ginyu chorused.

"Go on and open it? Okay!" Recoome chortled.

"NO!" his fellow Ginyu Force members cried out.

Guldo suddenly had an extremely painful wakeup call as several of rthe Acala Stingers made their fury known over the loss of their nest. Both the room's temperature and Recoome shaking the box they were contained in had awakened the venemous insects.

Ginyu let out a stream of epithets as he recieved four viscious stings to the face. Jeice and Burter were frantically swatting at the furious insects but were succeeding in only getting their hands stung multiple times.

Recoome stood open-mouthed in shock as he watched the unbelievable sight. A nasty sting to the tongue made him wish he'd closed his mouth.

Outside in the corridor, Turles held his sides as he heard screams and curses coming from the Ginyu Force quarters. He left before he could be discovered.

...

Appule stood in absolute astonishment as the _entire _Ginyu Force appeared in his office covered from head to toe in obviously painful stings.

...

After Appule had put each of the Ginyu Force members in a tank and healed their injuries. Ginyu demanded that Dodoria arrange suitable quarters for them until the pests were eradicated from their original quarters. The livid captain had insisted that Turles was the culprit. When Frieza interoggated the Saiyan, he could find no trace of deceit in Turles's answers.

Frieza simply informed Ginyu that either the Saiyan was a superbly accomplished liar or he was completely innocent of the charges, With no proof he refused to punish a valuable soldier. Ginyu was fit to be tied.

Turles let the Ginyu Force have a two day reprieve and then he was was back to amusing himself with causing misery for the elite team once more.

The Ginyu Force was in high spirits as they were going on their last cleanup mission. They would be going back on missions worthy of elites and they planned to celebrate on their return.

...

It didn't take much for Turles to discover where the Ginyu Force's new quarters were. Once again, Turles slipped inside.

_'You'd think by now they'd put in an alarm or a security camera or something'_ Turles thought to himself. Not that he minded in the least, but it would have made things more challenging for him.

The Saiyan warrior entered the bathing facilities and rearranged a few things. Just a little creativity with the plumbing. Oh, how he'd love to be there when his latest jibe at the elite team went into effect. He kept a straight face until he reached his own quarters then he fell on his bunk convulsed with laughter.

When the Ginyu Force returned, Captain Ginyu hit the showers first as his rank would entittle him to do so. Undressing and stepping into the shower, Ginyu hummed a jaunty tune. He and the boys were going to go out shortly...

"WHAT THE HELL? DAMN IT! SON OF A...!"Ginyu bellowed.

Burter sat up in alarm as he heard screams and a blue streak of curse words coming from the cleansing area.

"Uh, Somethin' _really_ STINKS!" Recoome spoke up.

"WHAT IS THAT SMELL?" Guldo shouted as he pinched his nose shut.

"OY! THAT REEKS!" Jeice coughed.

Suddenly the sewer-like smell became even more apparent. The crew members' jaws dropped as Captain Ginyu stepped into the room covered with excrement...

...

So what'd you think? Review please!


	20. In The King's Service

Here's chapter 20! Thanks to Guest. Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Laania and icewolf for all the reviews on chaper 19.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its' characters, Akira Toriyama does!

...

Ginyu was beside himself with rage. Instead of enjoying a a refreshing hot shower, the captain found himself dripping with raw sewage. In a fit of blind fury, the purple-skinned warrior wrapped a towel around his waist and stomped out into the hall. He was going to demand that Dodoria do something about that ape from Hell.

The Ginyu Force leader ignored the stunned looks and cutting remarks his fellow shipmates were giving him. A tall teal-skinned figure with amber eyes and emerald -colored hair appraised his appearance.

"Captain Ginyu, If you're trying out a new look...Let me be the first to tell you it's NOT working. Not to mention you smell _horrendous_!" Zarbon chuckled.

"Shut-up, Zarbon!" Ginyu snarled.

Turles just happened to have the good fortune to step into the hall as Zarbon vanished into another corridor. The Saiyan choked back his laughter at the sight and smell of Captain Ginyu. Besides being coated in raw waste, Ginyu wore only a drying cloth about his middle.

The former pirate was going to cause the pompous elite even more grief. Turles fired off a tiny ki blast and stepped back out of the hall. Within seconds the drying cloth was no more, it disappeared along with what little remained of Captain Ginyu's dignity...

"Hey! Nice outfit, Captain!" Cui called out as he burst into laughter.

"What the..." the purple- skinned warrior stammered. His face flushed with total humiliation. What in Kami's name had happened to his towel?

At that very moment Dodoria and Frieza appeared, the pink behemoth stood open-mouthed at the sight of the filth covered captain. Dodoria gagged and held his nose.

"Captain Ginyu! Have you been swimming in the sewage tanks? And let me guess, it's **laundry day** and you DON'T _have a thing to wear_!" Frieza snarled.

"Lord Frieza! I..." Ginyu began.

"Get out of my sight and clean yourself up!" the ice-lord demanded.

"But Lord Frieza..." the Ginyu Force leader protested.

"DON'T GIVE ME EXCUSES! CLEAN UP AND STOP POLLUTING MY SHIP!" Frieza roared.

"Oh and Captain Ginyu..." Frieza began.

"Yes, Lord Frieza?" Ginyu asked hopefully.

"DO try to keep your _drunken escapades_ confined to your quarters!" the Ice-Jin barked.

Ginyu slunk away back down the corridor amongst more verbal abuse from his fellow crew members.

A shaking Saiyan bit down on his glove as to not burst into laughter and give away his place of concealment. Tears actually ran down Turles's face as he overheard Frieza's words.

...

Turles found it hard to stare straight ahead as he and Lornai stood before Frieza and his sire the master of the Cold Empire himself, King Cold. The gargataun monarch dwarfed his son although their appearance was quite similar. He also had the helmet- like skull with black horns, beady red eyes, purplish and pink skin and the clawed feet and thick tail.

Turles had an inkling of how an ant must feel while standing before the montrously sized Ice-Jin. The ruler of Frieza's icy homeworld regarded Lornai intently before he spoke. A booming but refined voice resounded through the briefing room.

"Captain Lornai, My son has informed me that you have unique talents I may have use for" King Cold declared.

"For whatever service I might provide, I am at Your Majesty's disposal" Lornai replied with an elegant bow.

King Cold let out a great laugh and a smile appeared on his face "Ah, She has beauty and _manners_. I may have to put her in as part of my royal court."

Lornai gave Turles a warning glance as she heard a low growl come from the Saiyan male.

"Now, Father. I am simply loaning you her services and I expect her returned to me after your little request has been handled " Frieza spoke up quickly.

"And what is with the Saiyan, my son?" the ice-tyrant's sire questioned.

"Well, When our dear captain came into my service, she brought along her very own trained monkey" the younger Ice-Jin quipped.

The female elite could hear the former pirate grit his teeth at Frieza's mocking remark.

_'Behave,Turles. I know it's not easy!'_ she warned over their mental link.

"You're dismissed, Monkey. Our business is with the female" Frieza said airily.

Turles glanced at Lornai who nodded. He gave a stiff bow to the members of the Cold family and swiftly exited the room.

"I'm impressed that you can handle such a brute, my dear. Now the assignment I have for you involves disposing of Prince Karnim of planet Quardalz. He's been quite the thorn in my side..."King Cold began.

...

"Did you have something to do with Ginyu's little walk of shame earlier?" Lornai questioned Turles.

A wicked grin crossed the Saiyan's face in answer to the Parithian female's question.

"YOU ARE _EVIL_!" Lornai said flatly.

"Guilty as charged!" Turles snickered.

"Enough discussing my devestatingly handsome self. Let's talk about you" the dark-skinned Saiyan quipped.

"Should I step out of the room so you can fit in here with your ego?" the female elite taunted.

"It's _a bit_ of a tight squeeze but I'll manage" Turles teased. "Now what does King Icecube have in mind for you?

Lornai shook her head at the Saiyan's antics " I supposed to dispose of Prince Karnim of Quarldaz."

"Seems simple enough. Nothing you haven't done before" Turles affirmed.

"This going to be different. I have to "be" Princess Kalima, the prince has an arranged marriage and he's never seen the bride" the ebony-haired female explained.

"So death will definitely part you, eh?" the Saiyan remarked.

"Definitely" Lornai replied.

Turles wondered how she was going to pull that off. But if anyone could he was confident that his teammate would manage.

"When do you leave?"

"Immediately following the morning meal" the female elite informed him.

...

In the elite level mess hall, Ginyu glared daggers at the former pirate as he and Lornai entered the room but Turles was all smiles. He even gave the livid captain a friendly wave. It took Burter and Recoome as well as Jeice's reasoning to keep the purple-skinned warrrior from unleashing his anger out on the Saiyan.

When it was Ginyu's turn to recieve his tray of food, he quickly backed away from it"That's _Gelzard fruit_! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!"

"Ay! The Cap'n , He's highly allergic to that stuff!"Jeice affirmed.

An evil smile lit Turles's face as he heard that little tidbit of information. Lornai could already imagine that a wicked plan was taking shape in the Saiyan's mind.

"Don't you think you should give them a break for a while?" Lornai chided.

"Certainly, I'll give them a few weeks or days _or hours_" Turles chortled.

"What am I going to do with you?" the emerald- eyed female sighed.

"Are you asking for _suggestions_?" Turles said huskily. "I can think of quite a _few_."

The Saiyan laughingly ducked a fist aimed at his face.

...

Turles hurried to the launching bay to catch a last glimpse of Lornai before she headed off to her mission for King Cold. Dodoria was posted at the launching bay entrance. A female figure in a long, flowing green dress appeared. Two tiny silver straps and a dramatic neckline formed the top of the glistening silken garment. The voluminous skirt flowed out and made it seem as if the wearer floated across the floor rather than walked.

An ornate siver crown rested on the mysterious female's midnight tresses that framed her delicately sculpted face. Silver earrings brushed her golden-skinned shoulders and a siver necklace containing a large single emerald hung at her throat. Her brilliant green eyes flashed as she made her way to the launching bay entrance.

Dodoria gave a low bow as she passed, obviously she was one of the PTO dignitaries. A musical peal of laughter sounded as he did. The pink monstrosity sputtered as he realized the female's actual identity.

Turles froze. He knew that laugh...It was Lornai!

Dodoria suddenly noticed the former Saiyan pirate staring at the female elite with a look of pure adoration. A smirk lit his face, he 'd keep an eye on the Saiyan. It would be a death sentence for the two of them if Turles crossed the line. And it wouldn't bother the rotund being in the least to see both of them condemed.

_'You look absolutely beautiful, onna. Take care and come back to me' _Turles sent over their mental link.

Lornai gave him a nod and a warm smile and she headed for the ship awaiting her.

...

So what'd you think? Let me know, review please!


	21. A Little Company For Ginyu

Here's Chapter 21! Thanks to Ali, icewolf, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Guest and Laania for all the reviews on chapter 20.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its' characters, Akira Toriyama does!

...

Turles racked his brain to figure out a way to use Captain Ginyu's self-proclaimed allergy against him. He was hard pressed to come up with a plan that wouldn't point in his direction. Dodoria was becoming just a bit suspicious of him. He walked past the bridge of the ship as he plotted and schemed.

Sneaking into the Ginyu Force's quarters was out as the rather paranoid captain had finally installed an alarm much to Dodoria's annoyance when he went to see Captain Ginyu concerning a mission.

Now the former pirate had heard Jeice explaining to the rest of his crewmates how their illustrious leader couldn't even touch the _Gelzard_ fruit without suffering ill effects. That certainly made for convenience, but where was there to hide the offensive fruit?

Just then one of the lower-deck girls sauntered by and touched up her lip color. Seeing Turles, she brazenly gave him a wink and then continued on her way. The Saiyan male merely rolled his eyes at the female's antics. Suddenly his eyes lit up and an evil smirk crossed his handsome face. Now he knew _exactly_ how to get to Ginyu...

...

On the planet Gergegos, a merchant kept an eager eye on the dark-skinned Saiyan that was browsing his shop's wares. The little pudgy rat-faced blue lifeform prided himself on having just about anything his patrons could wish for. In fact, the spiky-haired warrior was one of his best customers.

On the off chance he _didn't_ have something one of his customers requested, the rat-being made it his personal duty to procure the desired item. The merchant bit his lip nervously as the Saiyan shook his head as he purused the shelves before him.

"You don't have the item I require, I suppose I'll have to look elsewhere" Turles sighed.

"Please Sir, I'm quite certain that I can obtain the item you are seeking if you will but inform old Azmuz as to what it is" the little round shopkeeper insisted.

"I require a cosmetic made of this" Turles declared as he held up a small purplish-green sphere. "A lip paint or gloss and a skin lotion if possible."

"Yes! Yes! I can get that for you! My sister has a shop just two stores down that specializes in such things. Since you have brought some of the fruit with you it willl be a simple matter for her to make it for me to deliver to you" the rat creature happily informed him.

"Excellent! I will come back here in two hours and I will take my business elsewhere if the item I have requested is not here for purchase. If it is then I will be most generous with my payment" the Saiyan held up a large bag of currency for the merchant to salivate over.

"I'll be sure to have it ready for you. This is for a special lady,yes?" Azmuz asked with a knowing wink.

"You might say that" Turles replied.

The merchant raised an eyebrow at the absolutely evil smile that lit the former pirate's face.

...

Having returned to baseship 32, Turles set to work at the next step in his evil plan. He would have to pay a little visit to the lower deck-girls. One of the females owed him a favor after he had rescued her from a drunk soldier who couldn't comprehend the word "no". It was time to cash in on that favor...

...

Turles found himself to be the center of attention for the females of the lower half of Frieza's ship. Women of every possible description strutted and posed before him trying to be the one that caught his eye. The Saiyan merely smiled and shook his head, he was looking for one woman in paticular. It didn't take long for the dark-skinned warrior to find her.

A female dressed in a gossamer yellow robe sat in a cushioned chair brushing out her long, ankle-length black hair. Her skin was a brilliant purple and a pair of delicate black horns protruded from the top of her head. She looked up as the muscular Saiyan stopped in front of her chair. The lavender- eyed woman recognized Turles immediately "Oh! It's you!"

"I've come to _collect_ that favor" the onyx-eyed soldier announced.

"O-of course, I am Tonami. Let me put something presentable on. Do you wish to be here or do I report to your quarters?" the purple- hued female questioned.

Soft cries of disappointment echoed through the small crowd of women as they realized that the handsome Saiyan had made his choice from among them all.

"Hmph! I guess opposites DO attract!" one willowy blue- skinned female huffed as she tossed her pale green hair in disdain.

"Look ME up if you change your mind, Sugar!" a tawny gold and black spotted feline female purred into Turles's ear as she glided past.

The former pirate chuckled to himself. One thing could be said for sure about the lower-deck girls, they certainly gave the old ego a boost. He waited until the other girls had departed before he answered Tonami's question.

"Neither, I want you to spend some time with a.._a friend of mine_ in the elite level mess hall during the evening meal" Turles announced.

Tonami shook her head" W're not allowed to .."

"You can be there if invited" Turles interuppted.

"True. But why can't your friend invite me himself? Is he too worried because he's FAT or UGLY? That's it, isn't it? _Your "friend" is HIDEOUS_!" Tonami declared. Her lavender eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"No. He's kind of..kind of shy with women" the Saiyan insisted."Look I'll pay you _three times_ the nightly rate if you just sit with him and give him a little attention during the meal."

"_Three times_! Now I _know_ he's _GRUESOME_!" the petite female wailed.

"It's for Captain Ginyu!" Turles informed her.

"_GINYU_!" the raven haired purple woman snapped. Her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm NOT going near HIM! That rude, pompous _baka_ made my best friend _work_ for four days and he told the Mistress that she stole his month's pay. Mari didn't get a single zeni for putting up with him and the Mistress punished her by making her work in the laundry for TWO MONTHS! That monster collected all her pay and the work ruined her pretty hands. I know Mari and she _DOESN'T STEAL_!"

"Hmm. Well then, I think you might just ENJOY what I have planned for Captain Ginyu" Turles said with a devilish smirk.

"I'm listening" Tonami said.

...

The Ginyu Force had just settled into their seats and began to consume their portion of the evening meal in the elite level mess hall when a pretty purple-skinned female strutted into the room. Her floor- length black hair billowed behind her like a silken black curtain. She wore an extremely brief yellow costume that just barely covered the essentials. A pair of tiny black horns rested on the top of her head.

Several whistles and crass remarks greeted her as the delighted males took in the sight of her lucious curves and long slim legs. Jeice gave the female his best killer smile but she pranced over to Captain Ginyu.

"Sorry for breakin' the rules, Darlin'. But I heard the handsome Captain Ginyu was aboard this ship and I just HAD to come see you! OH! You're even MORE than I expected!" the woman gushed as she plopped right into the stunned captain's lap.

"Well, I guess I'd better go. It was SO NICE to meet you" Tonami sighed.

"Now, now! No need to rush off now. Why don't you keep me company for a while?"Ginyu offered.

"OOHHH! I'D LOVE TO!" the female giggled.

Jeice, Burter, Guldo and Recoome watched with envy as the lovely purple female massaged their captain's shoulders, kissed his cheeks and practically draped herself all over him.

"I'd better go before I get us all into trouble!" Tonami announced. She gave Ginyu a passionate kiss on the lips before sliding off his lap and skipping out of the mess hall.

Turles pulled off a straight face until the Ginyu Force filed out of the elite mess hall. He could hardly wait until the _Gelzard_ fruit kicked in. A truly evil laugh rumbled from his chest.

The third-class warrior suddenly found himself thinking of the Parithian female. It had barely been a few hours since her departure and he was already starting to feel strange without her presence.

He picked at the miserable excuse for food on his plate. The former pirate was annoyed at the fact that the Parithian female wasn't with him for the evening meal. The fact that her absence bothered him was a real concern. What exactly _did_ he feel for the woman anyway?

When he saw the female elite in the launching bay she had looked as he'd never seen her appear before. She would certainly pass for a princess. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her. What was wrong with him? Sure he had stolen a few kisses from her but that was just because he loved to tease her.

And the reason he would sneak into her bed now and then was.. was...well it was just...it didn't mean...Turles slammed his fist into the table causing several of the elite level mess hall patrons to look up from their plates in concern.

The truth suddenly dawned on the dark-skinned Saiyan. It was perfectly obvious that he'd fallen for the female. How had he allowed the woman get to him?

...

Ginyu marched back to his quarters with his head held high. His men were in absolute awe of how a beautiful woman had just thrown herself at their commander. He had certainly enjoyed their jealous stares, his bruised ego had gotten a much needed boost. The purple- skinned captain couldn't care less about who the female was or if he ever saw her again. She'd served her purpose as far as he was concerned.

Suddenly Ginyu's scouter went off, he tapped it and listened to the incoming message. He sighed as he tapped his scouter again to end the message.

"All purge teams have to report to the briefing room immediately!" Ginyu informed his team.

...

As Ginyu listened to Frieza' orders, his left shoulder began to itch. Unconcerned, he gave it a light scratch. Then his right shoulder began to itch. Suddenly his lips burned, his eyes began to water and sting. For some strange reason he couldn't see very well. EVERYTHING began to itch!

Frieza glanced over at the Ginyu Force and he was stunned to see Captain Ginyu frantically clawing at his own skin. The captain's face was swollen even his lips were several times their normal size. Bizarre red welts were appearing all over the purple warrior's body.

"NOW WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF, CAPTAIN GINYU?" Frieza barked.

"Not sur whas causin dis, Wurd Fweza!" Ginyu slurred through his inflamed lips.

"GET TO THE MEDICAL WING IMMEDIATELY!" Frieza roared.

The Ice-Jin shook his head. He had no idea of what had happened to the purple warrior but what if he was contagious? WHAT was making the Ginyu Force seem so accident prone lately?

Ginyu stumbled half-blindly out of the briefing room. Someone behind him was making foolish smacking noises.

"You look like you could use a few more_ K__ISSES_, Gin-ewww!" Turles snickered.

...

Lornai stood in the throne room of the Quarldazian royal palace, in a few moments she would have her first sight of Prince Karnim. The sound of heavy boots reached her ears, a young man with olive skin and wavy black hair stepped into the room. He wore an immaculate white robe embroidered with the royal crest of Quarldaz, a sword piercing a shield. A gold crown rested on his ebony locks, his sky-blue eyes were shining and a smile lit his handsome face.

The Parithian female swallowed hard, this was going to be harder than she thought. She mustn't let emotion overrule her orders.

"I am Prince Karnim. I must say I rather expected some hideous creature when Father demanded I accept his choice for my bride. I'm relieved that an angel has come instead" the young royal declared.

_'An Angel of Death_' Lornai thought to herself...

...

So what'd you think? Let me know, PLEASE review!


	22. On Her Own

Here's Chapter 22! Thanks to Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Laania and Ali for all the reviews on chapter 21.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its' characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

Lornai stood staring at the heir to the throne of Quarlzad. This very handsome young man was who King Cold had ordered her to dispose of. She felt a lump form in her throat. He gave a sweeping bow and stepped up to her.

"Come, Let me introduce you to Father. He'll be most pleased that I have accepted his choice" Prince Karnim declared as he proffered his right arm.

The female elite slipped her arm around that of the prince and allowed him to escort her to meet the king of Quarlzad.

A floor of polished white marble cast their reflection as they walked up to a jade throne carved into the form of a sleeping dragon, the beast's great wings rested on either side of the throne's purple cushioned seat. That seat was occupied by a wizened olive-skinned figure with a long white beard that reached his waist. The aged monarch wore a royal blue robe with a cloak of ermine tossed over his shoulders, polished boots of a deep tan leather covered his feet. A smile lit the patriarch's face as he beheld his son and his lovely companion.

"Karnim, my son. Can I hope that the vision beside you is Princess Kalima?" the ruler of Quarlzad questioned.

"Indeed, Father" the prince replied.

"Princess Kalima, I present my father King Alzgrid" Prince Karim declared.

Lornai slipped into an elegant bow " I am most honored to meet my future father-in -law, Your Majesty."

"Queen Krysala is a lovely woman but I daresay you outshine your mother, my dear" King Alzgrid insisted.

"You are too kind, Your Majesty" the Parithian declared.

"I shall be the envy of the entire West Nebula with my beautiful bride" Prince Karnim sighed.

A snort came from the king "Oh! So _NOW_ you agree with my decision?"

"Most happily, Father!"

...

Lornai had to force herself to eat something as she sat at the table in the great hall with the two Quarlzadian royals. The elderly king was most endearing and the charming young man seated beside her was making her heart sink as she thought of her awful assignment.

A young girl dressed in the light blue servant's clothing with pale pink skin and yellow hair entered the room. She refilled the king's wineglass and Lornai's. Her hand trembled as she went to refill the prince's glass and she missed the glass entirely. Red wine sloshed onto the pristine white cloth that covered the large table. The prince leapt from his seat.

"Incompetent wench! Clean that up immediately!" the young royal barked.

"Karnim! It was surely an accident! Be mindful of our guest!" King Alzgrid warned.

The terrified girl took the cloth tied around her waist and removed as much of the spilled wine as she could and she rushed from the room. A hard line formed on the female elite's face.

"You must pardon my son's insistence on perfection from the servants" the Quarlzadian monarch spoke up in apology for his son's actions.

"Please excuse my father's leneiency!" the prince snapped. "When I am king, there will be a _firm hand_ in dealing with the servants."

"Be that as it may, You're _not_ King yet!" the elderly king shot back.

Before the prince could retort, a young girl wearing a scarlet silk garment that went to her knees charged into the room. A quiver of laser-arrows hung over her right shoulder and her feet were bare. Her long black hair was fashioned into a braid and her sky-blue eyes flashed against her olive skin. She flung her arms around the king and then stepped back.

"I brought down a _Darchan boar_ all by myself, Father! The cooks are going to prepare him for our supper tomorrow!" the youngster shouted excitedly.

"Excellent, my dear! I'm sure he'll be delicious. Princess Kalima, Allow me to present my daughter, Princess Shalena" King Alzgrid announced with apparent pride in his voice.

"You obviously have a fine huntress for a daughter, Your Majesty" Lornai affirmed.

"Hardly an activity fit for a princess!" Prince Karnim huffed.

"Now, Karnim. Your mother was a skilled huntress herself before the Zelen Fever took her from us. Kami bless her soul" the king remarked.

"MY QUEEN will not participate in such unseemly activities" the heir to the Quarlzad throne insisted. He gave a meaningful glance at Lornai as he did so.

"You're just JEALOUS!"the young princess snapped.

"_OF YOU_? Not hardly, you overindulged spoiled brat!" the prince growled.

"That will do, Karnim. Shalena, Do get yourself cleaned up" the Quarlzadian ruler insisted.

The young princess scampered from the room but not before sticking her tongue out at her elder brother which went unnoticed by their sire.

"_A good beating would settle her down!"_ Prince Karnim hissed under his breath.

Lornai had mixed feelings about the prince now.

...

Turles thought about the look Dodoria had given him when he had stared a little too intently at Lornai in her princess guise. Did Dodoria suspect that he had feelings for the woman? If so, that would put Lornai in very real danger should that pink blob put such notions into Frieza's head.

The dark-skinned Saiyan sighed and shook his head. He had to put some distance between him and the Parithian female. It was for her own safety. With a heavy heart Turles went to see Dodoria. He would request some assignments that would not include the presence of the Parithian elite.

...

Lornai gave a sigh of relief as the meal finally ended after two hours of listening to Prince Karnim boast of his numerous accomplishments. She had been sorely tempted to end the braggart's life right there at the table if only to silence him.

A female servant came to direct the imposter princess to her room for the night but the prince insisted _he_ would escort her. The servant appeared alarmed by this suggestion but the gray haired woman spoke not a word. She merely bowed to the prince and scurried away like a frightened _terna mouse_.

The Parithian female couldn't shake a feeling of apprehension as she headed to her night's quarters on the prince's arm. When they stopped in front of a door, the young Quarldazian royal released her arm only to snake it around the startled Lornai's waist and to pull her roughly against his chest.

"Why don't we get a head start on the _enjoyable_ part of the ceremony? We'll be wed in another day anyway" Prince Karnim leered.

He tried to force a kiss from the now livid female. A hard slap across the face was all he received for his efforts. Lornai gasped as the prince forcibly slammed her back into the wall behind her. She could take him easily but she dared not reveal herself just yet.

"Let's get this straight right NOW, _Princess_! **I** _will be_ the authority in this relationship!" the heir to the Quarldazian throne taunted.

Seeing the fury blazing in the emerald eyes of the female elite only served to amuse the prince. He tried for a kiss once more only to break into a series of curses as Lornai bared her fangs and sank them into the young royal's lower lip. The prince's right fist slammed into her left temple as blood trickled down his chin.

"You'd best not send word of this to that simpleton father of yours. One word from me and our worlds will be plunged into war and it will be _all YOUR FAULT_!" Prince Karnim mocked. "Now...where were we..."

A sudden cough alerted the prince to the presence of the gray-haired servant woman who stood behind him. He took out his anger by backhanding the elderly female. Lornai watched in horror as she crumpled to the floor.

"WHAT do you want, Malza?" Karnim barked.

"Your Highness, Your father demands your presence" Malza replied weakly.

As she struggled to rise to her feet, the cruel prince kicked her feet out from under her and he seized the older woman's throat in his hands.

"_YOU SAW NOTHING, MALZA!_ If I hear tongues wagging in the kitchen come morning I am... _liable to have them cut out_!" Prince Karnim warned.

"Later,my dear!" the prince sneered at Lornai.

"I am _so _sorry!" Lornai apologized to the frail servant woman.

Malza shook her head "You deserve pity, Mistress. _You have to marry that Monster_!"

"Don't be so sure of that!" the raven-haired, golden-skinned female snarled.

,,,,,

"You want to take on missions on your own? What happened? The woman finally get on your nerves?" Dodoria needled the Saiyan warrior that stood before him.

"Something like that!" Turles snorted.

"I see no reason why Frieza would mind as long as the missons are accomplished successfully" Dodoria mused."I'll give you two back to back missions. Complete those on your own and I'll give you more. Fail to complete them and you're back with the woman."

"Fair enough" the former pirate agreed.

...

Lornai slipped into the bedchamber of Prince Karnim in the dead of night. To her surprise, the prince was awake sitting up in his bed. Muscles rippled under the olive skin of his bare chest as he smirked and folded his arms across it.

"Changed your mind, have you? Come,_Princess_. Your little visit will be _most satisfying_ I assure you" Prince Karnim snickered.

The prince's eyes widened in shock as he saw the blade flash in the female elite's hand...

Lornai wiped the blood from her blade on the prince's bedcovering.

"Yes, This little visit was _VERY_ satisfying!"

...

A surprised Lornai wasn't greeted by her Saiyan teammate as she exited the launching bay of baseship 37. Where was Turles?

She checked the Saiyan male's quarters, all the training rooms and both mess halls. Concerned, she approached Dodoria at the bridge.

"Dodoria, Where is Turles?"

The pink behemoth chuckled "He didn't tell you? Turles asked to be assigned solitary missions."

"But why would,,," Lornai began.

"TO GET AWAY FROM YOU! _His _words not mine" Frieza's rotund general replied.

For just a moment the female elite's face fell then it became an unreadable mask.

...

Turles sat at a lonely fire on planet Koshirr. It had been effortless for him to complete the purge of the planet as he took his frustration and misery out on the planet's hapless citizens.

His first mission alone in years and he missed the damned woman already. This was going to be harder than he imagined.

...

Lornai checked in at the elite level mess hall several times a day hoping to catch her elusive former teammate between missions but to no avail. One of the cooks took pity on her and informed her that the Saiyan now took his meals in the lower level mess hall.

The Parithian female was crushed, what had she done so wrong? She managed to catch Turles once as he was departing for a mission and she got only a gruff 'I'm busy!' out of him as he stomped away from her without so much as a farewell.

The days on her own slowly turned to weeks. After three weeks, she made no further attempts to speak to her erstwhile teammate.

Jeice smiled as he noticed the lonely female elite as she morosely picked at the food on her plate"That's right, Monkey. Keep pushin' her away from ya!"

Lornai wrinkled her nose up in disgust as Jeice walked up to her usual table, his plate in hand "Get lost, Jeice. I'm in no mood for you!"

"Ay! Don't be like that! I know we started off on th' wrong foot, but ah thought ya looked like ya could use a friend" Jeice offered. "But if ya want to sit by yerself..."

The female elite sighed. She _was_ tired of eating alone "Okay, Maybe just this once!"

"I got 'er on th' line now ah just gotta reel her in!" the Red Magma congratulated himself...


	23. Not Jeice

Here's Chapter 23! A very special thanks to Ryo-chan wolfgirl and Laania for being kind enough to take the time to review chapter 22!Thanks also to icewolf for the review on chapter 21!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its' characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

Turles could stand it no longer. It had been two months since he laid eyes on the Parithian female. Surely it wouldn't hurt to check up on her. It was the hour for the noon meal she'd be in the elite level mess hall by now. He could certainly use a meal himself.

When the Saiyan stepped into the doorway, he was totally unprepared for the sight before him. Lornai sat at her usual table but that repulsive Jeice was sitting right beside her. _The Red Magma's arm was draped around her left shoulder!_

Turles felt as if a massive fist had slammed into him, any thoughts of eating were gone as he felt his stomach lurch. By ignoring her, he had obviously driven Lornai straight into that red freak's arms. As if on cue, Jeice turned and gave the furious Saiyan a taunting smile. The former pirate left before he heard Lornai's words.

_"Jeice, For the THIRD time get your arm off of me_!" Lornai growled.

"Aw c'mon! We're partnas now! Ya could be a bit more friendly ya know!" Jeice protested as the female elite flung his arm away.

"We share assignments NOTHING MORE!" Lornai snarled as she leapt to her feet and slammed her tray down where the mess hall attendants would collect it. Without another glance at the Ginyu Force member the irate female stormed out of the facility.

"What's the matter? Lover's quarrel?" Captain Ginyu teased as he entered the room just in time to see Lornai lose her temper.

"Ay! Ya know how it is, Cap'n. Gotta make the crew think nothin's goin' on between us" Jeice whispered with a wink.

"Gotten' serious has it?" a surprised Ginyu asked.

"Yep! Had some real sweet comp'ny tha last three missions if ya know whatta ah mean, Sir" the Red Magma snickered.

The purple-skinned officer's jaw dropped "Really now? Let me get my tray and you can fill me in."

Jeice smirked and puffed out his chest a bit as he realized he had just impressed the great Captain Ginyu. There wasn't a bit of truth to his boast but a few more missions with the stubborn woman and he was positive he could get to her. No female was _completely_ immune to his charm.

It galled Jeice that Lornai locked herself in her tiny pod every night they spent on a mission. How was he supposed to put his moves on her when she made sure contact was practically impossible between them? Somehow he didn't believe she did that sort of thing when she was out with that blasted ape. Jeice growled in annoyance as the thought crossed his mind.

The red-skinned warrior dreamed up a few enticing scenerios to tell his captain to keep his ruse going. When the woman fell for him which she would eventually, no one would be the wiser.

...

Turles was trying his best to rid his mind of the image that seemed to be permanently etched into his memory. Jeice with his arm around Lornai. The Saiyan completely destroyed the targets in the lower level training room. That would be taken out of his pay for sure, not that it mattered to him. Turles decided that he was going to have to speak with Lornai when he calmed down if that were even possible. As much as the notion grieved him, he was going to have to hear it from the woman's own lips that she had chosen Jeice.

...

Tears rolled down Lornai's face as she sat in her quarters. She punched one of her pillows in frustration, feathers flew about her as her fist came out the other side of it. It had been over two months since she had spoken to Turles. If the few words between them even counted as a conversation. What had she done so wrong? First he no longer wished to share assignments with her then he hardly ever spoke to her.

Lornai tolerated Jeice because her loneliness had become almost unbearable. But the worst of it was the astounding realization that she had fallen for the handsome dark-skinned Saiyan. She was head over heels for someone who obviously no longer cared that she even existed. After hearing the code for his pod come over the bridge computer, the female elite knew Turles was aboard baseship 37. Not once had he sought her out to speak a word to her. Why hadn't she done a better job of guarding her heart?

...

Turles could no longer ignore the gnawing hunger pangs in his stomach. It would be quite embarrassing to walk about the ship with loud growls emanating from his belly for everyone to hear. He'd grab a quick bite and then confront the woman, there wasn't a chance that he'd have an appetite afterwards.

As he walked down the corridor, the former pirate passed by the elite level training room. The cause of his misery was lying on one of the facility's cushioned benches snoring away. Turles seriously contemplated walking in and kicking the fool to a bloody pulp or maybe even blasting away that obnoxious white hair.

_Hair?_ An evil grin crossed the Saiyan's face. Jeice was _so_ predictable, he would train for a few hours then take a nap and then hit the showers. The lower level mess hall had a certain item that would prove most useful if it was still there...

Turles crept into the kitchen ...ah yes! A bowl of brilliant green _kalri limes_ was still sitting on the counter. His black gloved hands seized four of the fruit. The tangy limes were delicious but reknown for the staining properties of their juice. One always protected their hands when handling the fruit as the stubborn stains were sheer hell to remove. The Saiyan also grabbed a handful of _Tenlan apples _to hold him until his wicked deed was done...

...

Jeice walked into the elite training room's cleansing area and flipped on the shower. He reached for the bottle of hair cleanser noting that its' scent was much more pleasant than usual. A light citrus smell instead of an almost medicinal scent, he didn't mind in the least.

As he toweled himself dry, Jeice turned to admire his appearance in the full length mirror that was set just in front of the shower area. The Red Magma's jaw dropped in absolute horror at the sight of his reflection. A highly amused Turles burst into laughter as he heard Jeice's agonized scream. Jeice's red complexion had been unaffected by the potent _kalri lime_ juice but his prized white mane was another story altogether...

...

"Where the hell is Jeice?" Ginyu grumbled.

Dodoria had called a meeting of all purge teams and even the Parithian female didn't know where the white haired warrior had taken himself. The pink blob had already scolded Ginyu for not having his entire team present.

A few scattered chuckles and snickers began to resound throughout the briefing room. Then all out laughter rang through the room. Dodoria himself exploded into laughter at the sight of Jeice's ...brilliant _GREEN HAIR_!

Captain Ginyu smacked himself in the forehead at the sight of his teammate. Lornai clapped her hand over her mouth vainly trying to stifle her giggles.

Freiza entered the briefing room and his red eyes were immediately drawn to the strange hue of Jeice's hair.

"NOW WHAT?"the Ice-Jin muttered.

...

The meeting had taken hours and Lornai had slipped away before Turles had been able to speak to her. He refused to go to her quarters, if Jeice was there he knew he would blast the Ginyu Force member to oblivion. And the _kisama_ wasn't worth the penalty he would suffer. But if he had truly lost Lornai, Turles vowed to make Jeice's life a living hell.

...

Turles tossed and turned in his bunk, his thoughts of the Parithian female refused to allow him to sleep. To hell with Jeice! He was going to fight for Lornai, there was no way he was letting her slip away. If it meant he had to sacrifice his pride and ask for her forgiveness for his behavior these last few weeks then so be it.

Suddenly a mournful cry reached him from down the corridor. The Saiyan male sat up suddenly as he heard the scream. Was that Lornai? A second scream confirmed his fear. Turles leaped out of his bed, grabbed his armor and slung it over his shoulder. Bolting out of his quarters he raced to Lornai's room...

...

So what'd you think? Please review!


	24. A Choice For Turles

Here's chapter 24! Thanks to Ryo-chan wolfgirl, icewolf, Laania, Ali and mastermargo for the reviews on chapter 23. Thanks also to icewolf for the review on chapter 21 and to mastermargo for the additional reviews on chapters 20,21 and 22.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its' characters, Akira Toriyama does!

...

Turles heard a scream from down the corridor. Was that Lornai? A second scream confirmed that it was the Parithian female. Her ki was flucuating wildly. He leapt out of his bunk, tossed his armor over his shoulder and rushed out into the hall.

The former pirate reached the female elite's quarters and frantically punched in the entrance code he knew all too well. Lornai shivered as she sat up in her bed, her face was pale with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's the dream again isn't it?" Turles asked. He knew what the raven-tressed female considered her shameful secret. The female elite nodded too upset to speak.

(Flashback)

_The Saiyan female officer in blue and gold armor gave a swift kick to the ribs of a small golden-skinned Parithian female. As the helpless child skidded across the cold stone floor, the cruel Saiyan elite rained down more blows. In desperation, the two-year- old sank her tiny fangs into the Saiyan's muscular right calf. In a complete rage, the Saiyan female yanked the youngster free by her ebony hair. _

_"Now you'll know what TRUE PAIN is, you worthless HALF-BLOOD!"_

_A white-hot pain shot through the child's body ,she screamed and lost conciousness..._

_(End of Flashback)_

The Saiyan male sat on the left side of her bed and used his tail to pull her into his arms. He nuzzled the top of her head and rubbed her back as she sobbed into his shoulder. A smirk came over Turles 's face, the woman was making him soft. Saiyans didn't do this sort of thing but then for _her_ there wasn't much he _wouldn't_ do.

"The loss of a tail is a grieveous thing for a Saiyan even for a half-blood such as you. But you have to try not to let it haunt you" Turles rumbled.

He nuzzled her cheek and was enjoying the sweet scent of the woman's hair, the soft warmth pressed against his bare skin. She smelled _so _good and _what _was she wearing?

"Why have you been so angry with me, avoiding me?" the emerald- eyed female sniffed into his bare chest.

"I hadn't meant to avoid you. I put some distance between us because Dodoria is watching us closely. He's liable to run to Frieza full of wild tales. I also don't want a repeat of what happened after the Kelson mission. You made Frieza so furious it's a wonder he didn't kill you. If I hadn't happened along that day he might well have succeeded." Turles growled. Lornai shuddered as she recalled that fateful day.

{Flashback)

Turles had undertaken a solitary mission to planet Kelson. Reports had grossly underestimated the power of the Kelson forces and the former pirate was shot down and taken prisoner...

"Lord Frieza, Please allow me to go after Turles" Lornai pleaded.

The Ice-Jin gave a sigh of sheer exasperation " I **already** informed you that someone else will handle that situation. While I certainly can appreciate your loyalty to your teammate, _your first obligation is to ME_!"

Lornai left the briefing room gritting her teeth in frustration. NO ONE had been sent to retrieve or assist Turles. His last communication had informed baseship 37 _two days ago_ that he had been shot down over planet Kelson and he was severely wounded.

A determined Parithian female stormed into the launching bay. The launch techs had been ordered not to allow her aceess to a pod that afternoon. Unfortunately for them, the female elite ignored their protests and she fought her way to her pod and shot out of baseship 37 without clearance or permission.

...

After landing safely on the desert planet Kelson, Lornai immediately searched for Turles's power level. She found the badly wounded Saiyan in a fortified building patrolled by several squads of the reptilian Kelsonians. The irate female decimated the guards and two platoons of the dreaded Kelson army with a massive power wave.

Turles limped along with Lornai to the location of her pod. She apologized for the cramped conditions but she had not been able to secure a second pod without clearance.

Upon reaching baseship 37, Turles was immediately taken to the medical wing. Lornai had to face an absolutely livid Frieza.

_"DID I NOT SAY I WOULD SEND SOMEONE OTHER THAN __**YOU **__TO KELSON_?" Frieza roared.

"Yes, Lord Frieza" the Parithian female answered softly.

"And yet you _deliberately_ defied MY orders!"

"Begging your forgiveness, Lord Frieza. But TWO DAYS had already.." Lornai began.

"Oh my word! I wasn't EXPEDIENT enough for you?" the ice-lord hissed.

Frieza walked up to the elite officer "You seem to have forgotten your place with your concern over that monkey. But not to worry, _I'll be more than pleased to REMIND YOU!"_

Lornai gasped as the Ice-Jin's tail whipped her off of her feet. Brutal punches slammed into her in a blur of speed her eyes couldn't began to follow...

...

Turles had spent four hours in the rejuvenation tank and he was eager to see the Parithian female who had bravely come to his rescue. No one had EVER cared enough to do such a thing for him. He suddenly came to a stop in the corridor he was walking through. He could smell the scent of blood in the air and he also felt Lornai's ki flucuating wildly. Turles sped down the hall as fast as his legs would carry him.

A muffled cry escaped the former pirate as he caught sight of his battered teammate trying to crawl across the floor. Lornia's beautiful face was swollen and bleeding. Awful purplish- black bruises seemed to cover most of her slender form. Blood poured from her left arm that looked like a great beast had ripped its' claws through her golden flesh.

"WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME HAPPENED TO YOU?" Turles barked as he scooped up the injured female from the floor as gently as he could.

"Frieza got _a bit _upset with me!" Lornai choked out through her puffy lips. Her right eye was blackened and almost swollen shut.

Something clenched in Turles's chest as he surveyed the damage Frieza had caused to the Parithian female. With an angry snarl he sped for the medical wing totally unmindful of the blood that seeped across his armor.

...

"Appule! Graya! Parthais! Where are you?" Turles roared as he held the now unconcious female elite while standing in the front of the medical wing treatment room.

The blue yellow-spotted form of Appule arrived, he shook his head at the sight of the hapless Parithian. Her injuries were quite severe.

"Frieza explicitly ordered that she is to receive no aid for twenty-four hours. So there's nothing we can do for.." Appule began.

The head medic gasped in disbelief as the Saiyan had placed the female on a nearby gurney and proceeded to choke the life out of him. Appule squirmed as Turles made himself quite clear.

"If the woman doesn't receieve aid _IMMEDIATELY_! I will _KILL_ _every single member_ of the medical team on this ship!" Turles bellowed.

After he was dropped to the floor,the terrified medic called his staff to assist him in caring for the injured female elite. For the moment the angry Saiyan frightened them more than the thought of Frieza.

(End Of Flashback)

"Frieza punished you horribly for interferring with his orders" Lornai said shaking her head.

"It was worth it, YOU were worth it " Turles whispered softly.

Suddenly Lornai realized that she was lying on the Saiyan male's bare shoulder in just a scrap of material. What must he be thinking of her?

"You..you don't really want Jeice. Do you?" Turles asked.

"Of course not! I just got stuck pulling a few missions with him" Lornaim protested.

Her eyes went wide as she realized that Turles wasn't nuzzling the top of her head with his nose as he was before. His lips brushed against her forehead and the casual hand at her back had turned into a caress. The young Saiyan lifted up her face to his and covered her lips with his own. A fierce joy coursed through through Turles as he recieved no slap or kick for his actions. Instead a soft pair of arms slipped about his neck as the Parithian female eagerly returned his kiss. A loud purr resounded in the Saiyan's chest as he pulled her closer.

Lornai giggled as he kissed her eyelids, her cheeks and nipped lightly at her throat. He recaptured her lips once more and was easing her back onto the bed without a word of protest.

"I thought I was protecting you by not being near you and it was killing me. I..I love you Lornai" Turles whispered.

"I love you too" Lornai whispered with tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's time to make you mine" Turles growled as he slid over her...

...

So what did you think? Please review!


	25. Turles Strikes Again

Here's Chapter 25! Thanks to Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Laania, Ali, icewolf, mastermargo, and Chimera prime for all the reviews on chapter 24.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its' characters, Akira Toriyama does!

A/N: So sorry for not updating for so long. My laptop's hard drive is fried and it will be some time before it is repaired. Saiyansweetheart will be posting chapters for me on her school computer. Please excuse any typos as I'm not personally posting my chapters. As her computer time is limited, chapters will have to be a bit short. I'll update as often as I can. Please forgive me for not personally responding to or giving reviews or reading stories until I regain access to Fanfic.

…

Lornai awoke to a pair of powerfully muscled dark-skinned arms wrapped around her. Her eyes caught sight of her sleeping garment lying on the floor beside her bed. Remembering the previous events of the night made her face flush. Turles was lying beside her, his chest gently rising and falling as he slept. When she shifted her position the Saiyan tightened his grip around her.

"_Mine!" _Turles murmured in his sleep.

The golden-skinned female wondered what would happen if they were discovered together. A shiver went through her as she realized exactly what_ would_ happen. Turles awakened as she shuddered, he pulled her close and wrapped himself around her. Onyx eyes stared intently into those of emerald green.

"You're not allowed to be cold while I'M here" Turles whispered.

He kissed and nibbled at the nape of her neck. A sigh escaped him as he breathed in her sweet scent and enjoyed the silky softness of her skin. Lornai laughed softly.

"Something amuses you, Woman?" the former pirate growled.

"_YOU DO_!" the Parithian teased.

The female elite found herself suddenly lying flat on her back with the Saiyan male glowering down at her. In a split second, Turles was stunned to find their positions reversed.

"You've gotten faster…stronger" Turles remarked, surprise was evident in his voice.

Lornai smirked down at him "What am I going to do with you?"

"I have a few suggestions" the handsome Saiyan offered with a devilish grin.

Lornai blushed at his antics and Turles pulled her back into an embrace that she didn't resist…

…

When Lornai awoke again, it was the usual hour for her to awaken but the marked difference was the Saiyan whose purr tickled her ear as she lay snuggled up to his bare chest. She tried to suppress a giggle but failed.

"Am I just a source of amusement for you ,_ondine_?" Turles growled.

"You're much more than that" Lornai whispered as she allowed her lips to be captured in a searing kiss.

"As much as I regret doing so, I have to go. If Dodoria or worse comes sniffing around….." the former space pirate left the sentence unfinished but Lornai understood his meaning. He quickly donned his clothing and armor and giving her her one more passionate kiss, Turles strode out the door.

Lornai sighed, time to get a shower and to get dressed. Her day would start shortly but first she grabbed a pillow and breathed in the scent left behind by the Saiyan who had stolen her heart.

….

No sooner had Turles rounded the corridor from Lornai's room then he ran right into Dodoria.

"A bit_ early _to be getting orders for assignments _isn't it_, monkey?" Dodoria snarled.

Turles merely shrugged his shoulders, "We wanted to get an early start."

The rotund pink general snorted at his reply. Something was going on between the Saiyan and the Parithian. He just knew it. Frieza should really pay more heed to him where those two were concerned.

…

Captain Ginyu rubbed his eyes in irritation. He hated early morning meetings, with his rank and status aboard baseship 32 he should be entitled to a full eight hours of sleep. Frieza hadn't arrived yet and there was no telling when that pink blob Dodoria was going to show up. It wasn't long before Ginyu's head began to nod and he dozed off leaning against the outside wall of briefing room 47-D.

Turles spied Ginyu slumbering against the wall of briefing room 47-D. One of the lower deck girls was hurrying from the lower level mess hall as they were required to be out of the facility when the ship's crew came in for the morning meal. Her long green hair concealed more of her tan form than her filmy blue garment did. He glanced at Ginyu and then at the female. A wicked grin slowly appeared on his face as an idea popped into his devious mind. Most of the lower deck girls had no love for the illustrious leader of the Ginyu Force, he'd have to see if the female would assist him in a little embarrassment for the pompous captain.

The dark-skinned Saiyan swiftly pressed a nerve on the side of the purple-hued captain's neck. He'd sleep a bit more soundly for a while. Using his considerable charm and a bit of currency, the handsome Saiyan convinced the female to permit him to use a few items from her purse. In fact, the emerald-haired woman insisted on assisting…

…

"It's about high time you got here!" Captain Ginyu barked as he shook the sleep from his eyes. After all, nothing roused him like yelling at his crew. Especially when they were late.

Jeice and the rest of the Ginyu Force members hurried into briefing room 47-D.

"Recoome took his SWEET TIME in the shower again!" Burter complained.

"Yeah, Cap'n! And Guldo misplaced his blasted scouter. Took 'im a bloomin' thirty minutes to find it!" Jeice huffed.

"Uh, YOU were the one that used _ALL_ THE HOT WATER!" Recoome blamed Burter.

"And Jeice took_ FOREVER_ to get his HAIR …." Guldo stopped his whining and stared at the captain in amazement.

All four of the Ginyu Force team members were staring at their captain in absolute shock. Dodoria's massive bulk appeared in the entrance for briefing room 47-D.

"Get your worthless hides in here! All of you! Lord Frieza is arriving shortly" Dodoria barked. His eyes went wide at the sight of Captain Ginyu but the bustle of crew members rushing to get into the room before Frieza arrived prevented him from commenting on the captain's appearance.

"To our places, men!" Ginyu ordered.

"But Cap'n…" Jeice began to protest.

"Don't you dare question an order!" the Ginyu Force captain growled.

"Seriously Sir…." Burter started.

"NOW!" Ginyu roared.

….

When Frieza grandly swept into briefing room 47-D, his gaze was immediately drawn to Captain Ginyu. Two garish red streaks of red blush were painted on his purple-hued skin. Bright green eye shadow and long glittery eyelashes framed Ginyu's eyes. A glossy rich hue of brilliant pink lip color stained his mouth. Satin ribbons of hot pink and yellow were intertwined around the horns on top of his head.

"_NOW WHAT_?" Frieza muttered to himself.

Lornai was fighting to keep her military bearing as she caught sight of Captain Ginyu. She gave a questioning glance to the smirking Saiyan beside her.

"Did YOU have something to do with that?" the female elite asked.

"WHY does everyone suspect ME?" Turles asked.

….

So what did you think? Please let me know!

daughterofrisingsun


	26. Chapter 26

Here's Chapter 26! Thanks to Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Chimera prime, Ali, Laania, and ooOO-TheCrazyPixieGirl-OOoo for all the reviews on chapter 25.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its' characters, Akira Toriyama does!

A/N: Don't forget that Saiyansweetheart is posting my chapters for me. Please excuse any typos.

…

Captain Ginyu wondered why he was getting strange looks from the other members of baseship 32's crew. A few muffled snickers could be heard as well. Frieza gave him a baleful glare before he gave out various assignments he designated as being too important to entrust to Dodoria.

Suddenly Ginyu blanched as he caught sight of his reflection in the great mirrored tiles that hung on the left wall of the briefing room. He could hardly believe his garish appearance. How dare his team allow him to stand before Frieza like this?

"_Jeice, Burter. Why the hell didn't you tell me I had this garbage on my face ?" _the leader of the Ginyu Force hissed in a deadly whisper.

"B-but, Cap'n! We tried!" Jeice protested.

"Don't give me excuses!" Ginyu growled.

Burter, Guldo and Recoome gulped. It was obvious that the purple-skinned warrior was furious. There was no telling what their punishment was going to be even though they had tried to warn the captain of his bizarre makeover.

Genuine laughter broke out as Frieza ended the briefing and crew members filing out of the room got a good look at the embarrassed Ginyu. The captain attempted to leave the room but was stopped by Frieza's curt command.

"These pitiful ploys for attention are getting quite tiresome, Captain Ginyu" Frieza snarled.

"L-lord Frieza, I…." Ginyu began.

"I 've had _enough_ of this foolishness! Am I understood, Captain?" the Ice-Jin warned.

"Y-yes, Lord Frieza!" the black-horned captain stammered.

"Good. Now get out of my sight!"

As the humiliated purple-skinned warrior shuffled out of the briefing room. Turles was waiting out in the hall intent on adding insult to injury.

The dark-skinned Saiyan leaned up against the wall giving Ginyu a dazzling smile and a flirtatious wink "Well, hello! **You're** new around here."

Ginyu's face turned crimson.

"Oh! It's_ you_, Gin-phew! Sorry, Honest mistake ya know!" Turles snickered.

Ginyu balled his fists up in rage "YOU DID THIS! I don't know _how_ but…"

"You need a vacation, Gin-poot!" the Saiyan advised as he strode away. The former pirate's laughter infuriated the hapless captain even more.

Lornai met up with the still chuckling Turles "I can't say I'd blame Ginyu if he kills you."

"Aw, you'd miss me too much" the dark-skinned warrior insisted.

"I don't know. Things would be a lot more peaceful around here" the female elite mused.

"Peaceful is boring!" Turles snorted.

"Let's get something to eat!" Lornai sighed.

"Best suggestion I've heard all morning" the Saiyan male smirked. "Unless of course, we count the suggestion I made _much_ _earlier_ this morning."

The raven-haired Parithian's face turned scarlet.

Turles snickered as she punched his shoulder. He_ loved_ making her blush!

…

There were several hours to kill before Turles and Lornai had to undertake their latest mission so the Saiyan decided to entertain himself for a while by causing even more torment for the Ginyu Force. But what could he do? The elite team had their quarters secured after the last few incidents. Even the elite level mess hall crew was keeping an eye out for suspicious behavior from their fellow crewmen.

Appule's lab! Of course, he was guaranteed to find something amusing to play with in there. With an evil glint in his eye, Turles headed for the lab.

"Brace yourselves, Ginyus" the former pirate chortled.

On his way to the lab, Turles passed a livid Captain Crodagus. The Crocodilian seemed fit to be tied.

"Who ruffled your scales?" the dark-skinned Saiyan asked.

The reptilian captain focused his one good eye on Turles "It's that damned Captain Ginyu! He surpassed his pod's speed capacity and complained to Frieza that my crew allocated a pod that was unfit for service. Now I have to explain that the damage done to the launch area was not the launching bay crew's fault!"

"Typical Gin-phew!" Turles remarked.

"Gin-phew! Good one!" the launch crew captain chuckled.

"If you can keep the launch crew busy for a bit in an hour's time. I can give Ginyu a little payback for you" Turles offered.

"I'm sure I can manage that. Don't tell me what you're gonna do. Surprise me!" Crodagus insisted.

The look in the Saiyan's eyes made the Crocodilian shudder.

….

Turles gave Appule a small bio- sample Lornai had procured on their last mission. The delighted medic/scientist hurried off to analyze his new acquisition. That kept the head medic from learning of Turles's real purpose for being in the lab.

A locked cabinet was no obstacle to the former pirate. He had broken into the parasitic life-forms containment before and no one was the wiser. Several new vials lined the shelves.

"Puazrinaris! Perfect!" the Saiyan exclaimed. He poured half the contents into an empty vial that he slipped into a pouch at his waist. Placing the original vial back on the shelf, Turles locked the cabinet and hurried to the launching bay….

…

Not a single member of the launching bay crew was in sight. The Ginyu fiasco gave the perfect excuse for Crodagus to have an emergency meeting with his crew. Turles grinned evilly as he carefully smeared a little of the stolen vial's contents on the lower portion of the cushioned seat in each of the pods belonging to the Ginyu Force.

The Puazrinari eggs would be warmed by the sleep-status Ginyu's crew would soon employ. The microscopic worm-like larvae would hatch and painlessly burrow deep into areas of exposed skin. They would feast on body fluids undetected until it was time for them to emerge. It would take approximately a week for the vile creatures to reach maturity. The itching caused by the beetle-like adults working their way to the outside skin layer would drive the Ginyu Force out of their minds!

His task completed, Turles walked out of the launching bay. In a week, the fun would begin!

...

"What have you been up to?" Lornai questioned as she noticed Turles' jubilant mood as she prepared to enter her pod.

"Now, now. Don't spoil my fun. You'll find out soon" Turles answered with a wicked smirk.

Captain Ginyu strutted by with his nose in the air as he passed by Lornai and Turles. His crew ignored their presence entirely. The female elite shook her head as an absolutely evil smile crossed the Saiyan's face. What deviltry was Turles up to now?

…

So what did you think? Please let me know.

daughterofrisingsun


	27. The Mischief Begins

Here's Chapter 27! Thanks to Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Chimera prime, Laania, Ali, and MosherGurl for all the reviews on chapter 26.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its' characters, Akira Toriyama does!

A/N: My chapters are STILL being posted by Saiyansweetheart. Please forgive any typos!

…

Turles was greatly anticipating spending three days alone with Lornai. Of course they had a mission to accomplish, a complete purge of planet Kelkaris but between the two of them how long could that possibly take? And there was the result of his latest endeavor to cause misery for the Ginyu Force to look forward to when they returned to baseship 32. An evil laugh emanated throughout the interior of his pod.

"Find something amusing?" Lornai's voice questioned over the inter-ship communication system.

"Be patient. You'll know soon" Turles snickered.

The Parithian female shook her head. Same old Turles, always up to something. Her curiosity was piqued concerning whatever the former pirate had dreamed up to terrorize the Ginyu Force this time. She almost felt sorry for them…almost.

…..

It was nightfall on planet Kelkaris when Lornai and Turles landed. The female elite sighed with disappointment. She'd hoped to get started upon arrival. Kelkaris was dotted with dense forests, canyons and mountainous ranges across its' surface. There were too many places for the inhabitants to hide to begin a decent purge in the darkness even though both she and the Saiyan male had excellent night vision. Soft thick grass cushioned the ground beneath their booted feet.

"I guess there's nothing to do but wait until dawn" the golden-skinned female declared.

"_I wouldn't say there's nothing to do_" Turles rasped as his arms wrapped about her waist.

The dark-skinned Saiyan traced the outer rim of her left ear with the tip of his tongue. Lornai sucked in her breath as Turles nipped at the nape of her neck and then swooped in to claim her lips in a scorching kiss. Before she could even voice a protest, Turles had scooped her up in his arms. He carried her over to a crudely set up campsite.

"When did you have _time_ to do all this?" Lornai gasped.

"While you were checking the planet's geography" Turles murmured as he tugged at the fastenings of her black and silver armor. The armor fell to the ground and the Saiyan warrior laid her down on a simple but comfortable bed he had fashioned. Turles stretched out beside her and pulled the ebony-haired woman close. Lornai soon found herself returning her teammate's hungry kisses.

"Want me to stop?" Turles asked with a teasing glint in his eyes.

Emerald eyes gazed into those of smoldering onyx .As she wrapped her arms around the Saiyan's neck, Lornai smiled and whispered "_Don't you dare stop_….."

….

Lornai sat up as the first glimmers of sunlight appeared. Turles mumbled a protest and tried to pull her back into his arms.

"We need to get started" the female elite insisted.

"My thoughts exactly" the Saiyan male quipped as his arms snared her and pulled her into an embrace.

"I MEANT start getting our assignment underway!" Lornai exclaimed in exasperation as she pulled away.

"_I could think of better things to do_" Turles pressed.

"You're impossible!" the Parithian beauty huffed as she pulled on her clothing and armor.

"That's why you love me" the spiky black-haired warrior snickered.

…

Within the pods belonging to the Ginyu Force, tiny life-forms began to exit their practically invisible eggs. Hunger drove them to the warm exposed flesh of the slumbering elite team. In mere seconds, the minute worm-like organisms had entered their unaware hosts. The Puazrinaris would feast on body fluids until their maturity and the hellish torment for Frieza's soldiers would commence….

…

Lornai spotted a squad of eight Kelkarisian warriors. They were tall red-skinned life-forms with bovine features. Even a set of short gray horns were set at the top of their heads. A glittering pale blue armor covered their bulky forms. Their hand-like appendages held what seemed to be some sort of spear.

"Hmmph! Livestock with primitive weapons! This isn't going to be much of a challenge!" Turles muttered in disgust.

"We'll see!" The female assassin called out as she flew toward the group. Turles quickly followed.

"What business do you have here?" one of the cattle-like creatures demanded.

"We 're here for your extermination" Lornai announced flatly as she blasted the group to oblivion.

Hoarse shouts filled the air as more of the strange beings suddenly appeared. A blast of blue energy shot out from one of the "spears." Only their speed prevented the Parithian and Saiyan from being struck by the blast.

"Well, maybe a_ slight_ challenge after all" Turles smirked.

The female elite shook her head " Let's get this over with."

"Agreed. The faster we complete this purge, the more time I have to spend with you" the former pirate reasoned.

Lornai rolled her eyes at the Saiyan's comment. When she flung up her left hand, Turles clasped it with that of his own. Raising their right hands the pair delivered a massive power wave that obliterated scores of the bovine race. Shouts turned to screams of panic as the few remaining Kelkarisians tried to flee. Their efforts were in vain as Frieza's soldiers wiped them away from existence.

"There's only two large bodies of water on this planet so after we wipe out the sentinent beings we'll…." Lornai was interrupted by her beeping scouter.

As she tapped the device Dodoria's voice came over it "There's been a change of plans,Woman."

"You're planning on bathing more than once every year? I appreciate that" the female officer quipped.

Turles burst into laughter as he heard Dodoria sputter in response to the woman's words.

"Disrespectful wench! We have a new buyer for the planet you are presently purging. Only sentinent life-forms are to be destroyed. All other creatures and vegetation are to be left intact. Am I understood?" Dodoria snarled.

"Yes, Dodoria Dear" Lornia said sweetly.

"Don't mock me, Female!" the rotund pink general huffed as he cut off the communication.

"Our job is a bit simpler now. I wonder what one of those talking cows would taste like" Turles spoke up.

"Maybe we'll find out when we take care of the rest of their population" his teammate replied.

…..

Lornai caught her breath as she and Turles flew over a lush green meadow scattered with wildflowers of every conceivable hue.

"They're so beautiful! I'm so glad we don't have to turn them into nothing but scorched earth!" the Parithian remarked.

"Why do females get so emotional over a few simple plants?" the dark-skinned Saiyan male questioned.

"You mean you don't see the beauty here?" the raven-tressed female asked.

Turles flew in close and gently stroked Lornai's left cheek with his right hand "I certainly_ do_ see beauty here."

"Later, you flirt!" Lornai laughed. "We have a purge to complete!"

"Definitely looking forward to 'later'!" Turles chuckled.

….

"So what did you think? Please let me know!


	28. Torment for The Ginyu Force

Here's Chapter 28! Thanks to Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Chimera prime, Laania, Ali, and MoshurGurl11 for all the reviews on chapter .

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its' characters, Akira Toriyama does!

A/n: Saiyansweetheart is still posting my chapters! Sigh!

….

The smell of roasted flesh wafted in the breeze as another village of planet Kelkaris was destroyed by Turles and Lornai. A cruel smile lit the Saiyan's face as he breathed in what to him was a most appetizing scent. He dropped to his knees beside one of the bovine corpses and pulled off a limb. The female elite shook her head ruefully as he sank his teeth into the appendage.

"They _could_ be poisonous you know" the ebony-haired Parithian remarked.

"Since they taste this good I'll be more than happy to take the risk" Turles replied as he licked the juices running down his chin.

"Hey! Save me some!" Lornai protested.

"_Here's your share_!" the dark-skinned Saiyan snickered as he tossed two limbs in her direction.

"Seriously!" the female assassin growled as she made her way to one of the fallen Kekarisian's and tore away a portion of its' left rib and began tear the meat away with her teeth.

'_So very Saiyan!' _Turles thought to himself.

"Mmmm, this_ IS_ good!" the golden-skinned woman sighed.

The pair ate their fill leaving only a small amount of the fallen villager's bodies remaining. Turles turned them into ash with a single blast.

"Well there's only a small portion of the planet left to purge" Lornai mused. She stared out at the two setting suns and admired the purple and gold sunset.

"It'll be night soon, I'd say it's time to return to our camp" her teammate advised.

"We could probably wipe out the rest by…" the Argayan began.

Her words were cut off as the Saiyan's right arm snaked around her waist pulling her to him. She gasped as he nipped her shoulder and his calloused left hand gently squeezed her thigh. It irritated Lornai that her mind seemed to turn to mush when the former pirate began his kisses and caresses. But she couldn't help it,Turles knew precisely how to make her melt at his touch.

"We have tomorrow to complete this mission. I intend to see that the time we have left here tonight is _spent together" _Turles murmured against her throat.

…..

Turles awoke hearing a whimper from the female beside him. She was dreaming again. He wrapped his arms around her as she suddenly bolted upright.

"I'm here, Woman. Nothing will harm you, I won't allow it" the onyx-eyed warrior murmured against her cheek as he gently stroked her hair. He relished the feel and scent of the silky strands.

Lornai placed her right hand on the left side of Turles's face. He rubbed against her hand, she slid her hand into his soft spiky hair. A loud purr rumbled through the Saiyan's chest as she lightly scratched his scalp.

"Mine" he whispered as he leaned in and nipped lightly at the soft skin of her neck. Turles drew her hand away from his hair and placed it on his bare chest. She could feel his heart thundering beneath her palm.

"Yours" the dark-skinned Saiyan said softly. The female elite didn't miss the catch in his voice. She buried her face into his muscular chest.

"You're the one I choose, Lornai. Someday soon, I'm going to take you away from Frieza and make you my mate. Is that acceptable to you?" Turles questioned.

Lornai looked up at him with tears in her eyes "Yes, Turles! YES!"

She threw her arms around him and the Saiyan pulled her into a kiss "Now let's see if I can give you something to occupy your mind other than nightmares…."

…

The Kelkaris mission was quickly completed and Turles and Lornai were on their way back to baseship 32. Sometime tomorrow, the excitement would begin for the Ginyu Force, Turles could hardly wait. He chuckled at the thought of the elite team's impending agony.

"I know that sound means trouble from you" Lornai remarked from the pod flying beside his.

"Trouble? Now _when _have I_ EVER_ caused trouble?" the Saiyan male snickered.

…

Lornai noticed after reporting in to Frieza that Turles was in far too good of a mood to not be up to something. What could his devious mind possibly have conjured up this time?

…

"Good morning, Dodoria!" Turles chortled at the stunned officer as he made his way down the corridor to the lower-level mess hall.

'_He must have hit the lower deck last night '_Dodoria thought to himself. Such behavior wasn't normal for the Saiyan.

…..

The voracious Puazrinari larvae had reached their adult stage. Each of the members of the Ginyu Force felt strangely lethargic as they returned to baseship 32 and staggered out of the launching bay.

"All we probably need is a hot shower and a good breakfast, Men!" Captain Ginyu confidently announced.

His teammates readily agreed. They never imagined what they were in for….

…

Frieza and Dodoria walked down Corridor M-27 when a startling sight met their eyes. Recoome was beating his head against the floor screaming "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

Guldo was waving his arms around frantically crying out "MY SKIN IS CRAWLING!"

Burter was desperately scratching his chest, totally oblivious to the blood running down his arms from his self- mutilation.

"GAAAHH! SOMETHIN'S IN MA' BLOOMIN' LEGS! IT'SITCHIN' INSIDE MA' LEGS!" Jeice screeched.

"I wasn't aware that the circus was in town" Frieza sighed. Dodoria could only gape at the antics of Frieza's elite soldiers.

"DO something about this, Dodoria!" the Ice-Jin ordered as he continued on his way.

"Appule! Come to Corridor M-37 immediately!" the rotund pink general barked into his scouter.

"I'm just finishing my breakfast, Dodoria . Can it possibly wait for a few minutes?" the head medic questioned.

"NO, IT CAN'T!" Dodoria bellowed. "The Ginyu Force has gone beserk!"

The reptilian medic's eyes went wide as Dodoria gave a brief summary of the team's behavior.

"I'll be right there, Dodoria!" Appule sighed as he stood up from his seat in the lower-level mess hall.

Seated a few feet away, Turles shot Lornai a mischievous grin.

"Let me guess" the Parithian scolded.

"What? I'm just sitting here trying to imbibe this substitute for edible food in front of me" the black spiky-haired warrior stated.

"Don't try to look innocent, Turles. The look just doesn't fit your face" the female elite informed him. A smirk was his only reply.

…

In briefing room, B-62, Ginyu cleared his throat and began his report to Lord Frieza. Suddenly the skin on his face began to tingle. An itch began on his left cheek then it rapidly spread across his entire face. The other crew members of baseship 32 watched in absolute horror as the leader of the Ginyu Force began to rake his nails deep into his jawline and neck. Turles gave Lornai a quick wink.

"Captain Ginyu, What the hell are you….." Frieza's voice ceased as Captain Ginyu began to retch and scores of bright blue beetle-like life-forms began to pour from every orifice of the hapless captain's face.

"APPULE! GET TO BRIEFING ROOM B-62 NOW!" the Ice-Jin roared.

"Yes! Right away, Lord Frieza!" the blue and yellow spotted reptilian medic called out over his scouter.

'Now what?' Appule wondered as he rushed from the medical wing leaving his assistants to contend with the four Ginyu Force members…

…..

So what did you think? Please let me know!


	29. A Score to Settle

Here's chapter 29! Thanks to Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Chimera prime, Laania, Ali, and MosherGurl for all the reviews on chapter 28.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its' characters, Akira Toriyama does!

A/N: Yep! Saiyansweetheart is STILL posting my chapters! Please excuse any typos! SO sorry for the belated update! Just a FEW more chapters to go!

…..

Captain Ginyu struggled to breathe as bright blue beetle-like life-forms continued to pour from every orifice of his face.

Appule rushed into the briefing room "Everyone out into the hall NOW! "

The horrified crew members of baseship 32 hurried from briefing room B-62. Of course Frieza was the first to exit.

"NOT YOU!" the blue reptilian medic shouted as he shoved the leader of the Ginyu Force back into the briefing room.

"SEAL THE DOOR!" Appule barked.

Dodoria quickly did so even as he bristled at being ordered by a mere medic.

"WHAT THE Hell IS GOING ON?" Frieza demanded.

"Well, Lord Frieza. It appears that Captain Ginyu and his crew have been infected with Puazrinaris. No doubt they picked up the nasty parasites during their last mission. I'm sure they'll make a full recovery after we treat them. Of course, it will take some time for them to recover from the treatment. But it's nothing a few hours in the rejuvenation tanks won't take care of" Appule assured him.

"What exactly does this 'treatment 'entail?" the Ice-Jin pressed.

"Lord Frieza, we shall have to carefully scan Ginyu and the others for any remaining larvae and burrowing adult Puazrinaris and then remove the upper layer of their skins' surface to extract the parasites from the affected areas" the head medic declared.

Several crew members gasped in horror at Appule's words. Even Frieza seemed taken aback. Turles flashed Lornai a quick evil grin. The Parithian female shivered in spite of herself.

"Is this 'treatment' absolutely necessary, Appule?" Frieza pressed.

" With all due respect, Lord Frieza. If the Puazrinaris are not properly disposed of, they will infect_ every_ life-form on this ship" Appule stated.

"Proceed" the lizard-tyrant quickly agreed.

….

Lornai watched as Turles executed a flawless kata in the lower-level training room of baseship 32.

"You're EVIL! You know that don't you?" Lornai asked.

"I DO try to be. Thanks for noticing" Turles snickered.

The golden-skinned female sighed in exasperation.

"This seems a little much even for you" the Parithian elite insisted.

"I'm going to the lab to listen to the agonized screams of the Ginyu goons" the dark-skinned Saiyan said with an air as if he were going to attend a grand banquet.

"I'm sure that Appule will have them properly sedated" Lornai said flatly.

A chilling laugh came from the former pirate. His handsome face was lit by a purely malicious smile.

"They_ can't_ be sedated! Any anesthetics will put the Puaszinaris into reproducing at hyper-speed. Appule would be forced to skin the Ginyu Force alive!" Turles said smugly.

Lornai covered her mouth with her right hand.

"This should be highly entertaining unless those morons ruin the fun by passing out" Turles chortled as he left the room.

…

Appule gave a sigh of relief as Guldo was carried out of the treatment room to a rejuvenation tank. The plump four-eyed being was the last of the Ginyu Force to have the Puazrinaris removed from his skin and tissues. It seemed as if the crew's screams, curses and desperate pleas still rang in his ears. He was startled to look up and see Turles standing against the back wall of the room with a strangely satisfied expression on his face. The Saiyan gave the surprised medic a wink and a salute and slipped out of the room.

"What was Turles doing in here?" Appule berated his medical staff.

"He was so quiet, we didn't even notice he was there" a small green fish-like medical assistant said with a shrug. The rest of Appule's staff agreed whole-heartedly.

'I get the distinct feeling that Turles thoroughly enjoyed the Ginyu Force's suffering' Appule thought with a shudder.

…

Captain Ginyu dragged himself down the corridors of baseship 32 on the way to his quarters. Even after the healing process was completed in the rejuvenation tank, his entire body was wracked with pain. The soreness would subside in a few hours Appule had assured him. He had refused any pain reducing meds because he didn't want to appear weak in front of his men. Now the captain desperately wished that he hadn't let his pride overrule his common sense.

To add insult to injury, Turles appeared directly in front of him. With a growl of disgust the purple skinned warrior shoved past the smirking Saiyan.

"What's the matter, Gin-phew? Something 'bugging you' ?" the former pirate taunted.

Ginyu balled up his fists in rage even though the movement caused pure agony to shoot through his body.

"Now, now! You shouldn't let _little things_ _get under your skin_" Turles snickered.

"You son of a…." the livid captain started.

"What's _got into you_?" Turles chortled.

Before the leader of the Ginyu Force could respond the dark-skinned Saiyan let another barb fly.

"Heard you had a 'bug problem' " Turles quipped.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ginyu roared.

The Saiyan warrior easily evaded the weakened Ginyu's futile blow.

"Careful, Gin-poot. Never know when you'll '_catch a bug_' " Turles chuckled.

Suddenly the black-horned purple-skinned being appeared deathly pale.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS!" a furious Ginyu screamed.

"Seriously? And then again…." The Saiyan's voice trailed off ending in mocking laughter that had the hapless captain gnashing his teeth in anger.

…

Lornai flopped onto her bed for a quick nap. It seemed that she tired easily as of late. She was probably just pushing too hard. A growling sound soon roused her from her slumber. For some reason the ebony-haired female was also a lot hungrier than usual.

"Let's see what the mess hall staff has rendered unfit for consumption _this_ evening" Lornai mused.

….

"THAT FLEA-BITTEN APE DID THIS TA US?" Jeice screeched.

"I'LL SQUASH HIM LIKE A BUG!" Recoome bellowed.

"Oh! Sorry, Captain!" the huge warrior spoke up quickly.

"HE HAS TO PAY!" Guldo snarled.

"Oh, He's going to _pay_ all right" Ginyu agreed. "I just haven't figured out just HOW, just YET!"

….

"Did YOU pick up some sort of parasite, Lornai?" Turles questioned as he took in the stack of plates piled in front of the female elite.

"NO! I just seem to have gotten a bit of an appetite" Lornai shot back.

"A 'bit' she says" her teammate teased.

…

They passed Turles's quarters first. The Saiyan reached out and pulled the Parithian female into his quarters.

"Turles! Do you know what a risk you're taking?" Lornai scolded.

"Stay for a while. I can't go to_ your_ quarters, Dodoria has been skulking around" Turles complained as he nuzzled her shoulder and began kissing and nipping her throat.

"I'm NOT sleeping on that rock!" the golden-skinned female insisted as she pointed to the hard bunk in the far end of the Saiyan's tiny room.

"Who said ANYTHING about_ sleeping_?" Turles snickered.

….

So What did you think? Please let me know!


	30. A Parting

Here's Chapter 30! Thanks to Ali, MissyMadness, Ryo-Chan wolfgirl, Laania, and Chimera prime for all the reviews on chapter 29.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its' characters, Akira Toriyama does!

A/N: Saiyansweetheart will STILL be posting my chapters for now. Please excuse any typos!

…

Lornai shook her head as she took in the sight of Turles carrying on as if he were attending a great celebration. The dark-skinned Saiyan had obviously imbibed far too much alcohol judging from his slurred conversation and all too jovial mood. She was going to have to insist on their leaving the bar on planet Telzir's lonely outpost and returning to baseship 32.

"I think you've had enough for the night, Turles. We should…." The female elite's voice died in her throat as the inebriated Saiyan snatched her hand and pulled her along with him.

Lornai couldn't help but burst into laughter as the former pirate began a ludicrous dance in the middle of the dive they had frequented this evening. She should really slap him senseless but she was having far too much fun….

….

"_I DID WHAT_?" Turles roared in disbelief.

Lornai stifled a giggle as the Saiyan grabbed his head as the sound of his own voice caused painful vibrations to ring through it.

"Maybe I DID overdo it just a bit!" Turles groaned.

He couldn't believe the foolishness he had engaged in while being thoroughly soused from overindulging in _Karnarsri _ wine. He'd have to limit his consumption of the incredibly potent beverage in the future.

"I'll get something from Appule for your head" the Parithian female snickered.

"You do that" the Saiyan warrior muttered.

He'd recover from this mother of all hangovers eventually. It had seemed imperative that he was to have celebrated the agony suffered by the Ginyu Force. He had really outdone himself this time. Turles managed an evil smirk in spite of his aching skull.

…

Lornai didn't feel like attending a mandatory meeting with Frieza first thing in the morning. Her stomach lurched with every movement she made. This was the third morning in a row that she awakened feeling quite ill but then the queasy feeling went away again in no time. All sorts of strange symptoms were plaguing her as of late. It was probably stress brought on by the hectic schedule Dodoria had assigned her too lately. The golden-skinned female promised herself that she would request Frieza for some leave time soon.

Her other annoyance these days was the change in Turles's behavior. He was suddenly extremely protective. What had gotten into him lately? Her fellow crewmates would be rewarded with an angry growl from the Saiyan if he thought they stepped too close to her. More than once he had wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her away from someone he viewed as a possible threat much to her consternation. Didn't he believe that she could still take care of herself?

…

After enduring Frieza's sour mood during the meeting most of the crew filed out of the room to head for breakfast. Captain Ginyu ground his teeth at the sight of Turles. The Saiyan gave him a brilliant smile and proceeded to annoy the Ginyu Force leader.

"What's the matter, Gin-phew? Feeling 'buggy' today?" Turles chortled.

Rage surged through the purple-skinned warrior but he dared not cause a scene where Frieza could see. He was going to make the blasted ape pay for the misery he and his crew had been forced to undergo.

"I'm going to skip breakfast this morning, Turles" Lornai said wearily.

The thought of food turned her stomach. She wanted to crawl into her bed and just stay there.

Turles noticed that the Parithian female looked pale and was immediately concerned.

"Do you need to see Appule?" the dark-skinned Saiyan questioned.

"No. I'm sure I just need a little rest" right at the moment she spoke Lornai seemed to weave about unsteadily on her feet.

The Saiyan's tail immediately shot around her waist and he insisted on walking her back to her quarters despite her protests.

'_Sure shows an awful lot of concern for a Saiyan_' Ginyu thought morosely.

Suddenly a notion hit him. Why hadn't it occurred to him before? The Saiyan was never more than a step behind the Parithian female. Was there something going on between the two of them? An evil smile crossed the elite warrior's face. If he discovered that the two teammates were involved with each other. Then the perfect way to make the Saiyan suffer would be to go after the woman…..

…..

Turles gently kissed the cheek of the golden-skinned female before he exited her room. She had fallen asleep as soon as she had slipped into her bed. Why was he suddenly so concerned about her? He admitted to himself that he loved her with every fiber of his being. It was something he'd never say aloud. After all, he _was_ a Saiyan. But there was something different about Lornai that brought out a fierce protectiveness he'd never felt before. Perhaps it was just that their bond had grown stronger despite the fact that they had not yet completed the mating ritual. All he knew is that he would gladly lay down his own life for the woman that lay slumbering in the room behind him.

…

"Seriously, Father? As amazing as such a thing would be, do you_ really_ believe it ACTUALLY exists?" Frieza muttered pensively.

"I have it on excellent authority that such a thing DOES exist, my Son" King Cold insisted.

The Ice-Jin stared at the image of his sire in the visi-screen. Did the ruler of the Cold Empire really believe that there was a tree somewhere out in the cosmos that gave incredible power to the one who consumed the fruit it bore? It seemed the stuff of a mere fanciful tale, but if it DID exist…..

"Surely you can spare someone who would be suited to such a task, Frieza" King Cold pressed.

Frieza sighed. Obviously his father intended on going through with this 'fool's errand'. But who would he send? Suddenly the thought of Turles came to mind. The arrogant ape had actually had the audacity to refuse two of the assignments Dodoria had ordered him to undertake. Not to mention the tension that was building between the Saiyan and Captain Ginyu. What was going on between those two anyway?

Perhaps some time wandering about space on a fruitless mission would curb the Saiyan's belligerence and give Ginyu time to cool his heels as well. Lornai was more than capable of completing missions on her own without Turles so it seemed a perfect solution.

"I'll be sending you someone shortly, Father" Frieza declared.

"Excellent! I look forward to beginning the search for the Tree of Might!" the Ice-Jin monarch exclaimed.

Frieza shook his head in exasperation as his father's image faded from the screen.

…

A smile appeared on Turles's face as he looked up and saw Lornai enter the training room. She was once again the radiant woman he expected to see.

"Feeling better?" her teammate asked as he walked over to her.

"Nope. I just couldn't stand another moment without looking at your handsome face" Lornai quipped.

"I'm sure that's the case" Turles affirmed smugly.

"I'd better step out of the room. It's awfully crowded in here with your EGO taking up most of the space" the emerald-eyed female huffed.

"There's no one else I'd rather be in close quarters with" the Saiyan warrior purred.

"Flirt!" Lornai sighed.

She quickly changed the subject, it was entirely too risky for Turles to show amorous attention where they might be seen.

"Ginyu seems pretty ticked off. Is it wise to keep baiting him?" the Parithian elite questioned.

Turles shrugged "Maybe it isn't prudent but it certainly is entertaining!"

Lornai shook her head " Is there a reason that Ginyu and his bunch are always in your sights as targets?"

A snarl came from the dark-skinned Saiyan "THERE MOST CERTAINLY IS!"

The look in the former pirate's onyx eyes was chilling. Pure rage was evident in his expression.

"I was shipped off from Vegeta-sei as a child. Within a year I had decimated the entire population of the planet I was sent to. I followed my pod's instructions and returned to the ordered coordinates but Vegeta-sei no longer existed. After wandering through space for some time, my ship was struck by an asteroid and crash-landed on planet Sarraz…"

(Flashback)

The long raven-haired female was sure she had heard a great boom resound through the forest. Her lupine features identified her as a Sarrazite. Short furry ears, bushy tail and a pronounced jawline with sharp fangs were oddly combined with a humanoid figure covered with gray fur. She sniffed the air and caught the scent of smoke.

Making sure the wiggling bundle on her back was secure, the Sarrazite brushed off her short blue garment and she began to head off for the source of the plume of smoke that now appeared just above the treetops. Her golden eyes glittered with excitement.

"Ahru! There you are? And just where are you headed off to?" a male version of herself questioned.

"Oh, Wolvine! Something must have landed on the other side of the clearing…." Ahru began.

"And you're just going to waltz off and check it out without considering any possible danger?" the male known as Wolvine growled.

"I'm just as good of a warrior as you are, Brother! And not _everything_ is dangerous! "his female counterpart snorted.

"That's why your mate is still alive, _right Sister_?"

The female flattened her ears and growled in anger before she fairly flew down the path ahead of her.

"Arhu, Come back! I'm SORRY!" her brother raced after her.

Ahru found a small metal craft that was the source of the smoke that billowed through the trees. Her better judgment was outweighed by her curiosity as she slunk over to the object. She gasped in surprise at the sight of what the craft held. Short spiky black hair framed the pudgy dark- skinned face of an injured child! Blood trickled from a nasty gash on the little one's forehead. Ahru whimpered as her maternal instincts kicked in. She struggled with the hatch of the craft.

"Ahru! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Wolvine shouted.

"Calm down, Wolvine! It's just a child!" his sibling barked.

" IT'S A SAIYAN! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" the male Sarrazite protested as he laid eyes on the small life-form.

"He's _STILL _just a child!" the young female shot back.

"_HE'LL SLAUGHTER US ALL!"Wolvine _ cried out in exasperation.

"Nonsense! He's just a poor thing that needs our help!" Ahru insisted as she lifted the toddler from the Saiyan pod. A long furry tail drooped down from her arms.

"OOOH! Look at those chubby cheeks ! _He's just adorable_!" his sister gushed much to her brother's consternation_._

"_I hope you know you're NOT keeping that thing_!" Wolvine bellowed.

(End of Flashback)

"Ahru _did_ keep me. She raised me as her own along with the child I grew to think of as a brother. I spent ten years with the Sarrazites. Then the Ginyu Force arrived one day when I was hunting…" Turles clenched his fists in anger as he spoke.

"They left no one alive. I lost the only family I ever knew. When a clean-up team arrived, I stole a ship and I swore I would someday find the Ginyu Force and make them pay!..."

….

Turles was silent as he and Lornai completed their noon meal. He wasn't sure how to tell her of the mission he had been assigned to. Frieza had made it quite clear that refusing the order would carry a death sentence effective immediately upon his refusal. It maddened the Saiyan that he would be away from the Parithian elite for some time. He hated being away from her.

"What's wrong, Turles?" Lornai asked softly.

She could see the Saiyan was upset about something.

"I…I have to go away on a mission" Turles replied glumly.

"And? We've taken on missions separately before" the midnight-haired female shrugged.

"Lornai, I'll be away for months….maybe even longer" the former pirate sighed.

Her face fell at his words. She'd miss him terribly if he was gone for a long period of time but she was willing to wait for him.

"I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes" Lornai insisted.

….

Tears filled Lornai's eyes as she realized the outing that she now shared with Turles would be the last they would have for some time.

"We're supposed to be enjoying this time" Turles scolded playfully as he wiped a tear from his companion's face.

Lornai looked out at several couples dancing on the polished stone floor of _Gardasa's Tavern_. The Saiyan grimaced as he saw where the Argayan's glance lingered.

"Didn't I make enough of a fool out of myself for one lifetime?" Turles moaned.

"Please?" the female elite pleaded.

Turles sighed "You know I can't refuse you anything."

The dark-skinned Saiyan curled his lip in disgust as he observed the postures of the dancing couples. Did they really feel that it was proper to engage in such behavior in public? But when Lornai wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled close, he found himself not minding whatsoever. Turles nuzzled her cheek and kissed her neck as he clumsily tried to follow her steps….

….

Captain Ginyu snarled as he saw Lornai and Turles walk toward their pods. Now what choice assignment had Frieza allowed them to have? He lowered his power level as not to be detected by the pair.

Turles couldn't help but feel a sense of dread as he neared his pod. He didn't like the idea of leaving Lornai alone but what choice did he have? He firmly resolved that when he returned he would leave Frieza and take Lornai with him. It would be a life on the run but he would be sharing it with her.

"Guess this is farewell" Turles sighed. He bowed his head and his tail drooped.

'_What? They're not going together?' _Ginyu thought suddenly confused.

"I'll miss you" Lornai whispered.

Turles looked about quickly and saw no one. He pulled the Parithian elite into a scorching embrace. Ginyu's jaw dropped. _Now he knew_ _for sure!_ Lornai _was _involved with that filthy ape!

'_This is just perfect! She's going to be all alone!" _the Captain gloated.

….

So what'd you think? Please let me know!


	31. The Plan

Here's Chapter 31! Thanks to Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Red Chimera and Guest for the reviews on chapter 30.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, Akira Toriyama does!

A/N: FINALLY able to update and now the end of this tale is near…

…

Lornai stared down listlessly at the plate of food in front of her. Usually ravenous by mealtimes, she now had no desire to consume a single morsel. The absence of the dark-skinned Saiyan weighed heavily upon her. Two weeks had passed and the female elite found herself aching to hear the former pirate's voice or to see his infamous smirk.

Captain Ginyu narrowed his eyes as he watched the Parithian officer. Lord Frieza had ordered her to take her meals in the elite-level mess hall as her third-class teammate no longer accompanied her. The purple-skinned warrior didn't miss the utter dejection in Lornai's emerald green eyes.

'_Damned woman actually misses that filthy Saiyan!_' the leader of the Ginyu Force thought to himself.

It would be a simple matter to report the golden-skinned female but Ginyu wanted to make Turles suffer by his hand. Taking the brazen Argayan down a few notches would be just an added bonus.

…

Lornai walked down corridor D-44 barely paying attention to her surroundings. A strong hand clamped over her mouth and a muscular arm yanked her from the hall….

…

"She's not been the same since that ape left, Lord Frieza! I'm telling you there's something going on between those two!" Dodoria insisted.

A cold laugh echoed from the Ice-Jin as he shook his head at the pink behemoth.

"Seriously, Dodoria? I'm quite certain that our lovely Lornai has far higher standards than that. She's simply been part of a team for some time now. An adequate amount of solitary assignments should be all she requires " Frieza declared.

"Of course, Lord Frieza" Dodoria sighed.

'_Why can't Lord Frieza see that there's somethin' up with those two_?' the enormous pink officer wondered.

…

Lornai reached back for the arm that held her waist and flung the offender to the ship's hard floor. Her eyes went wide as she took in the sight of a certain dark-skinned Saiyan lying on the floor convulsed with laughter.

"_THAT WASN'T FUNNY, TURLES!"_ " Lornai hissed.

"Yes, it was! Your eyes looked like they were going to pop out of your head!" Turles snickered.

" I thought you were on a mission for King Cold. What are you doing here?" the female elite questioned.

"I got permission to pick up a few personal items. I have something to show you…"

…

When Turles entered Lornai's quarters and secured the door, he was startled as the female elite threw her arms around him and buried her head into his chest.

"Hmmm. Maybe I should go on solitary missions more often" Turles teased as he nuzzled her left cheek.

"I've _missed_ you!" Lornai murmured as she breathed in his scent.

The former pirate wrapped his arms around her for a moment. After giving her an affectionate squeeze, he released her. Several small pale green seeds lay in the palm of his hand.

"Are those…"

"Yes. They're seeds from the Tree of Might" the black and silver armored Saiyan informed her.

"You actually found the Tree of Might? I suppose this means you haven't given the news to King Cold" the ebony-haired female mused.

"Of course not! I have other plans. Let me tell you how I found the Tree…."

(Flashback)

Turles scowled as he landed on yet_ another_ planet that was reported to be the location of the Tree of Might. The Saiyan had previously visited _five _other worlds that had all been declared to be the true site of the elusive Tree.

In his annoyance, the irate Saiyan had decimated the populations of the last three unfortunate planets. If this was yet another dry run…..

"Welcome to planet Aratos. Are you here for the Test of Worth?" a voice called out.

"Test of_ what_?" Turles growled.

A young pale-skinned humanoid in a dark green robe glided over to him.

Not a single hair covered the young male's smooth bald head. Some sort of priest the Saiyan surmised.

"My name is Zayzan. I am a member of the Grastakan Order. We guard the Great Tree so only those deemed worthy of the gift of the Sacred Fruit are allowed to consume it."

A cruel smile lit the Saiyan's face. So, the Tree of Might _really_ was here…

"ZAYZAN! Move away from that creature! He is not worthy of the Sacred Fruit! He reeks of death and I can feel an aura of absolute evil emanating from him!" an elderly member of the Order shouted.

Turles smirked at the ancient priest who glared angrily at him. The tiny scarlet-skinned beetle-being was no threat.

"I require only a few seeds from the Fruit. If you will not hand them over willingly then I shall destroy everything that breathes on this planet" the dark-skinned Saiyan declared.

"Better that the entire planet is destroyed before you get _your_ worthless hands on the Fruit" the elderly priest insisted.

"Very well. I'll start with YOU" Turles snickered.

Zayzan watched frozen with terror as the aged priest was blasted away to oblivion by the Saiyan warrior. Turles turned to the young priest.

"P-PLEASE! I-I'll take you to the Fruit! JUST SPARE ME!" the young humanoid priest pleaded.

" Be quick about it then! I'm not known for my patience" Turles snarled.

…

Turles stared up at the gargantuan Tree covered with prickly appearing pale orange fruit. So this was the Tree of Might. The enormous trunk was larger than any he had ever seen. Great limbs stretched up impossibly high into the planet's brilliant blue sky. Massive roots seemed to go on for miles at its base.

"The soil on this planet has special properties that help nourish the Tree so it will not harm this planet.

" The seed for the Tree of Might must be planted where there is sufficient energy for the Tree to survive. Otherwise all life on its host planet will wither away and the Tree will die as well" the young priest warned.

Turles was amazed by the sheer amount of power that shot through his form as he consumed a piece of the strange light orange fruit. Even the size of his already muscular form increased.

"The effect of the fruit is only temporary…" Zayzan never completed his sentence. Turles had taken his life with a single blast.

"I never said how l_ong_ I would spare you" the former pirate said coldly.

After loading what he thought was a sufficient amount of Fruit on his ship, Turles began his departure. As he cleared the planet's atmosphere, planet Aratos exploded.

"No sense in leaving any Fruit behind for his Majesty" Turles chuckled.

(End of Flashback)

"I have to leave again but I will send you a message that will alert you of where we are to meet. I'm taking you away from this ship, away from Frieza. I plan on making you my mate that day" Turles said with a dazzling smile.

The dark-skinned Saiyan pulled Lornai into his arms "I still have a few hours before I have to return to King Cold's ship."

Turles nipped the nape of her neck and whispered into her ear "_Let me show you just HOW MUCH_ _I've missed YOU….."_

_….._

So what did you think? Please let me know!

daughterofrisingsun


	32. Beware Of The Ginyu Force

Here's Chapter 32! Thanks to Red Chimera, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, super mystic gohan and Ali for all the reviews on chapter31.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, Akira Toriyama does!

….

Turles drank in the sight of the golden-skinned female sleeping beside him. The Saiyan sighed softly as he inhaled Lornai's sweet scent and nuzzled the satin skin of her left cheek. Soon he would share every night with her and be able to look into her beautiful green eyes each morning he awakened. He would have the freedom to touch and kiss her any time it pleased him to do so. The day couldn't come quickly enough for him.

"_What are you smiling about_?" Lornai whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

"The fact that you are soon going to be mine and mine alone" Turles answered as he gently stroked her ebony tresses. "We'll never have to meet in secret again. I can't wait until we begin our new life together."

"Me either" Lornai murmured as she snuggled into his muscular chest.

Turles suddenly felt a chill go through him and that feeling of foreboding returned. Was some awful thing about to occur?

…

"What are YOU doing on this ship?" Dodoria snarled as Turles sauntered through the bridge area of baseship 32.

"I missed your smiling face" Turles snickered.

Captain Ginyu appeared at that very moment. He scowled as he caught sight of the former pirate.

"There's a disgusting odor in here!" Ginyu growled.

"Yes. _You really should see Appule about treatment for that breath of yours_ "Turles quipped.

"WHY YOU…" the leader of the Ginyu Force began.

"Gin-phew! There's some kind of insect on your left shoulder!" the Saiyan male cut in.

Ginyu whirled about swatting at his shoulder in sheer panic much to the entertainment of the third-class warrior.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" the purple-skinned elite roared.

"Be sure to get King Cold's permission first" Turles chortled.

"What are you talking about, Monkey?" Ginyu demanded.

"He's under King Cold's command" Dodoria explained morosely.

What he wouldn't give to watch Captain Ginyu slaughter the uppity ape!

"This has been highly amusing but I_ really_ must be going" Turles smirked.

"GO TO HELL!" the captain of Frieza's prized team snapped.

"If I get there I'll make sure YOU have a reservation waiting for you" the Saiyan laughed.

All Captain Ginyu could do was to ball up his fists in helpless fury as Turles walked away.

The sound of the dark-skinned Saiyan's mocking laughter rang in his ears.

….

"_Let's see a smile on that beautiful face. Soon we'll have the rest of our lives to spend together_" Turles whispered.

Lornai tried to smile through her tears while she bade farewell to the third-class Saiyan as he slipped into his pod. With a heavy heart the female elite headed back to her quarters.

…

"What is the latest report from Aratos?" King Cold demanded.

"Turles hasn't reported in since landing on Aratos, Your Excellency" was the reply from bridge control.

"Then contact him and insist on a report of all activity on Aratos" the monarch of the Cold Empire ordered.

"As you wish, Sire!" the bridge officer replied.

A few moments passed and a nervous minion stood before the Ice-Jin ruler.

"Your Excellency, it appears that Turles has disabled his scouter and planet Aratos has…h-has b-been…" the yellow and green armored fish- faced minion stammered.

"Well out with it, fool!" King Cold barked.

"Arotos has been destroyed!"

A ki blast fired by Frieza's furious sire turned the hapless minion to ash before he could even scream. King Cold had never taken bad tidings well…..

…

'_I've got them this time! Lord Frieza will HAVE to listen to me!_' Dodoria thought to himself gleefully.

The pink behemoth had intercepted an encrypted message from the Saiyan third-class to Lornai. He could hardly wait to see his lord's response….

Lornai tapped her scouter as it notified her that she had an incoming message.

Turles's voice came over the device, "Lornai, why you didn't respond to the message I sent you?" the former pirate queried.

"I didn't receive any message!" the female elite insisted.

"If YOU didn't receive it…_Damned communication techs! The message must have gone to the bridge_ _computer!"_

Turles cursed, if Dodoria discovered that message….

A loud crackling noise and a puff of smoke alerted the Parithian officer that her scouter had been disabled

'_But who would disable my scouter?' _Lornai wondered.

…

Turles slammed his fist into his pod's control panel. He had sent Lornai an encrypted message to meet him on planet Tanisa. Had it been delivered scouter to scouter , no one would have been the wiser. But if it came through the bridge computer, Dodoria would be suspicious and alert Frieza especially if King Cold forces had alerted them to his likely desertion.

Turles realized he couldn't leave King Cold's employ just yet. He had to be in the good graces of the Cold family to check on Lornai. If questioned by Frieza, he would insist that he had merely wanted to alert Lornai of the excellent hunting available on Tanisa. Now to repair the damaged tie to King Cold…..

….

A blue and gold armored officer raced to inform King Cold of the latest news.

"Your Excellency! We received word from Turles that his scouter malfunctioned and has since been repaired. Also, he found what was reputed to be "The Tree of Might " on Aratos. However, the fruit contained no special properties whatsoever. After torturing the head priest of the planet's Order, Turles was informed that the Tree is _actually_ located in the Trolis system on planet Tergalas. He requests permission to investigate the claim and sends his regrets that in his anger of being deceived he destroyed planet Aratos ."

The ruler of the ice planet gave a curt nod "Tell the Saiyan to proceed. Those wretches deserved their fate for their duplicity."

So the Saiyan had simply had the misfortune of another false report. King Cold was seriously starting to wonder if the Tree really_ did_ exist.

…

Dodoria informed Frieza that he had intercepted a message sent by Turles to Lornai to meet him on Tasnia.

"_THAT IS ODD!_ Turles is supposed to be working for my father NOT gallivanting around with his former teammate. He probably wants to pull off something for his own gain and wants Lornai's assistance. I'll expect him to explain himself when he returns" Frieza said flatly.

"_THAT'S IT?_ Lord Frieza, the message was sent encrypted…"Dodoria began.

"With all the gossips on this ship OF COURSE IT WAS!" the ice tyrant huffed.

"If it makes you feel better, Dodoria. Have Lornai detained from any travel for the time being" Frieza declared.

"You know she'll find a way to slip out, Lord Frieza" the rotund pink general protested.

"Have the Ginyu Force keep an eye on Lornai and prevent her from leaving the ship" the Ice-Jin affirmed.

"And what if she insists on leaving?" Dodoria pressed.

"Have them take what measures are necessary to detain her then! NOW STOP WASTING MY TIME!" the overlord warned.

An evil smile came over Dodoria's face. It was clear that he could use this situation to his advantage. He had disabled Lornai's scouter so she couldn't call for assistance. If he delivered Turles's message then Lornai would be sure to attempt leaving the ship. The Ginyu Force could step in with Frieza's blessing….

/_'Ginyu will stop her from leaving alright. That witch is__** finally**__ going to get what's coming to her_**!' **Dordoria snickered.

…

Lornai hurried to the launching bay. She could hardly believe that Dodoria had passed on Turles's message. In less than three hour's time, she'd be with Turles!

Feeling a presence, Lornai cautiously rounded the next corridor.

Captain Ginyu stood barring her way. He had his arms folded across his chest and a wicked smirk lit his face "_Going somewhere_?"

"That's none of your business! STEP ASIDE!" the female elite demanded.

"YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" Ginyu informed her.

"That isn't YOUR decision to make!" Lornai hissed.

"Oh but it is! I have orders from Lord Frieza himself" the purple-skinned warrior announced smugly.

Lornai darted to the right trying to pass the leader of the Ginyu Force. Ginyu phased in front of her blocking her way. A well-placed kick dropped him to his knees. As she ran past, a furious Ginyu grabbed her left arm and flung her into the corridor wall…..

…..

So What Did You Think? Please let me know!


	33. Uneven Odds

Here's Chapter 33! Thanks to super mystic gohan, Red Chimera, Ali and Ryo-chan wolfgirl for all the reviews on chapter 32.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, Akira Toriyama does!

A/N: Only two more chapters left to this story! WARNING! Some brutality in this chapter!

…

Lornai barely managed to prevent herself from slamming into the corridor wall as Captain Ginyu grabbed her left arm and brutally swung her about.

"You'll have to do better than_ that_, Gin-phew!" the Parithian female taunted.

"I'm gonna shut that smart mouth of yours!" Ginyu roared.

"OOOOHH! I'M SCARED!" Lornai needled the purple-skinned elite.

The captain lunged only to find that the woman he fought had phased behind him. A savage kick landed on his lower back knocking him to the floor. He flipped onto his feet shaking with rage.

His powerful blows met nothing but air as the nimble Argayan evaded each punch. _How could she be so_ _fast_? Surely he could take down this mere female!

"_Missed me! Missed me_! For Kami's sake, don't you DARE try to kiss me!" the female chortled.

The leader of the Ginyu force managed to grab some of Lorna's long black hair and gave it a vicious yank. He cursed and released his grip as she whirled around and raked her long nails across his right cheek.

'_How is this piece of fluff even keeping up with me_?' Ginyu thought angrily.

The black- horned warrior got the shock of his life as he was suddenly body-slammed into the corridor wall. As a trickle of blood ran down his chin, Frieza's prized captain howled with outrage…..

…

Turles received King Cold's permission to carry on about his assigned task. The monarch of the Cold Empire had no idea that Turles had no intention of doing so. He was going back to baseship 37 to get Lornai. Their new life of freedom lay just ahead….

….

"HOLD STILL, DAMN YOU!" Ginyu bellowed as Lornai went into a graceful set of handsprings to evade a powerful kick with his left foot.

"What's the matter, Gin-poot? Can't hit a moving target?" the golden-skinned assassin mocked.

"I'M GONNA SLAUGHTER YOU!" the irate captain screamed.

"Promises, Promises!" Lornai teased.

The female elite suddenly felt another presence. She looked about but saw no one. Then there was a blur of movement towards her right. A strong pair of hands grabbed her wrists as the Blue Hurricane appeared just behind her.

"NOW let's see you dance around" Ginyu snickered.

"LET GO OF ME, BURTER! Can't your glorious leader fight his own battles?" Lornai snarled.

Ginyu laughed cruelly "Don't you know that when you go after one member of the Ginyu Force you end up facing THEM ALL!"

"Hey, Captain! CAN I PLAY TOO?" Recoome's voice boomed out.

"SURE! The more, the merrier!" Captain Ginyu laughed.

….

Turles stopped for fuel on planet Shirogan . He wanted to be sure there would be no further delays to reach baseship 32. By this time tomorrow, Lornai would be his mate for life! A smile crossed the Saiyan's face. Just a few more hours!...

….

"_WHY DON'T YOU SCREAM_?" Ginyu demanded as he snapped Lorna's head back with the force of his blow. He was only rewarded with a small grunt as he snapped the elite female's right arm. Even crisping the skin on her face and arms with low level ki blasts brought no audible response.

The Parithian female's face was now a swollen mass of horrible cuts, burns and bruises.

"Guess Turles won't think that face is so pretty any more, huh?" Burter cut in.

The snake-like blue warrior groaned as Lornai's knee struck its mark.

"_That wasn't nice_!" Recoome protested.

She managed to miss the first attack by Recoome but when the swift-moving Burter seized her once more the orange-haired giant rammed his fist into her ribs with a sickening crunch. Lornai began to cough up blood.

"Uh, Recoome. _Maybe_ you should st-.." Burter began.

A monstrous kick knocked the Parithian female right out of Burter's grip. She gripped her mid-section and let out an ear-piercing scream as she fell to the floor. The savagely beaten elite lay motion-less on the floor in a rapidly spreading pool of blood.

"Recoome! If you killed her Frieza will have our heads!" Burter yelped.

"That witch is still breathing and she won't be _going anywhere_!" Ginyu chuckled. "Let's get out of here, our job's done!"

"_We're just going to leave her_?" Burter questioned.

"Are you getting soft, Burter?" Captain Ginyu demanded.

"Of course not, Sir!" Burter answered quickly.

'_What is Frieza going to do when he finds out about this_?' the Blue Hurricane wondered.

…

Jeice was heading to the launching bay to speak to Captain Crodagus about some problems he was having with his on-board computer. He suddenly noticed a bloody figure lying on the floor of the corridor just before the launching bay entrance.

'What tha' Hell?' the Red Magma wondered.

Jeice was stunned to find that the broken, blood drenched body belonged to Lornai!

He knelt beside her and found that her life-readings were barely perceptible on his scouter. The female elite was obviously clinging to life out of sheer will.

She moaned softly and opened her eyes at his approach.

"What tha' bloomin' Hell happened to ya?" the red-skinned member of the Ginyu Force demanded.

"Gin-phew dropped in to say hello!" Lornai quipped through her split and swollen lips.

"How many times 'ave Ah told ya' ta watch yer' mouth round the Cap'n?" Jeice scolded.

"I was handling that purple nightmare just fine. When Recoome and Burter joined the party _then_ things got a just _bit_ difficult" Lornai quipped just before she slipped into unconsciousness.

The Red Magma shook his head in disbelief, even on the edge of life and death the woman had a mouth on her! Ignoring the blood that poured down his armor-covered chest, Jeice lifted up the injured female as gently as he could. He hurried to the medical bay….

…..

Turles felt a sudden chill go through him. _Something was very wrong!_**Lornai**!The Saiyan pushed his pod as fast as its systems would allow….

…

"OH, GREAT KAMI! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" Appule demanded.

"She took on half'a the Ginyu Force!" Jeice huffed.

The blue and yellow spotted medic shook his head " I knew there was some strife between her and Captain Ginyu but this is a bit much! She's very near death. Let's get her in a tank immediately!"

Appule's staff rushed forward to assist the head medic and Lornai was soon floating in a regeneration tank.

"Jeice, you DO realize I have to report this to Lord Freiza. Correct?" Appule informed the white-maned warrior.

The Red Magma nodded morosely.

With a sigh Jeice headed out of the medical bay. There was nothing else he could do….

…..

So what did you think? Please let me know!


	34. Rage Of A Saiyan

Here's chapter 34! Thanks to Ryo-chan wolfgirl and Ali for reviewing chapter 33!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, Akira Toriyama does!

A/N: One more chapter to go! Warning! Emotional chapter!

…..

An alarm sounded on the rejuvenation tank containing Lornai.

"She's going into distress! We'll have to get her out of there!" Appule shouted.

Two of his assistants scrambled to help. One drained the tank while another assisted Appule with placing the Parithian female on an exam table.

The head medic began a scan as he passed a small instrument over the female elite.

"These readings don't make any sense! _She hasn't_ _expired_….!" Appule abruptly stopped speaking.

"Sir, what's wrong?" his green fish-faced assistant asked worriedly.

Shaking his head, Appule passed the scanning device over the unconscious woman once more. There was no mistake, the readings were precise.

'_Lornai hasn't expired but the child she was carrying evidently didn't survive the Ginyu Force's attack' _the blue and yellow spotted reptilian medic thought sadly.

Who would have ever thought that Lornai was carrying a child? And whose would it be? Suddenly the image of the dark-skinned Saiyan popped into Appule's mind. He gave a heavy sigh this was not going to end well at all.

Sir! The readings state that….that…" his assistant was too stunned to continue.

"I know, Talmus. We must keep this to ourselves or more than one life is going to be lost" Appule warned. Talmus simply nodded.

...

"Did ya 'ave ta go so far, Cap'n?" Jeice growled.

"You watch your tone with me, Jeice! That witch got what was coming to her!" Captain Ginyu snapped.

"Yeah! It took a while but we finally got her to scream!" Recoome chortled.

"How come I missed all the fun?" Guldo whined.

"You were still stuffing your face in the mess hall!" Ginyu huffed.

"Oh, yeah" Guldo mumbled.

Burter stayed silent as the others excepting Jeice celebrated Lornai's defeat at their hands.

...

Turles entered the launching bay of baseship 37. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Not finding a trace of the Parithian elite reinforced his unease.

Someone had to know where Lornai had gotten off to. Turles walked up to the bridge. The unmistakable mass of pink flesh that was Dodoria stood talking to one of the ship's technicians.

"Dodoria, Where's Lornai? She wasn't in her quarters or the mess hall. I even searched the training room. Has she been sent out on a mission?" the Saiyan questioned.

"Well, Monkey. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you" the pink blob announced. The smirk on his face gave evidence that it certainly _wasn't _'bad news' as far as he was concerned.

Something clenced in the Saiyan's chest "Has something happened to Lornai?"

From the obvious delight on the rotund general's face, Turles wasn't sure he wanted an answer.

"Lornai was badly injured on a purge mission. She's in the medical wing" Frieza's left hand man declared gleefully.

Turles stood for a moment in shock then he sped off to the medical wing as fast as his legs could carry him. Dodoria burst into laughter.

When Turles stepped into the medical wing, he was stunned to find the female elite floating in a rejuvenation tank. The medics had kindly protected the woman's modesty with a skimpy but effective two-piece garment.

Turles sucked in his breath and covered his mouth at the sight of Lornai's injuries. She seemed to be totally covered with terrible cuts, burns and bruises. Her right arm hung at an awkward angle. The Parithian's beautiful face was now horribly swollen though partially concealed by the face mask. The dark-skinned Saiyan pressed his right hand against the glass of the tank.

Turles was suddenly consumed with guilt for not returning sooner. Keeping the Tree of Might a secret from King Cold wasn't worth _this!_

One of the medics walked up and checked the readings on the tank, he shook his head gravely.

"How long will Lornai be in there?" Turles demanded.

The green-skinned humanoid medic sighed and bowed his short blue-haired head "She's been in there for what will soon be three full days. It's really a miracle that she's lasted this long. Her internal injuries alone should have killed her. It doesn't look very promising."

An angry growl came from the Saiyan warrior. Turles snatched up the surprised medic by his shirt collar, "You will do _whatever_ it takes! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

The medic quickly nodded as he shook with terror" Yes! Yes! Of course, Sir!"

Turles went out to the waiting area. He wasn't leaving the baseship without Lornai. Hours slowly ticked by, the Saiyan dozed off as he waited for the Parithian female's recovery.

A kick to Turles's left shin snapped him awake. He leapt to his feet ready to take on his assailant. Dodoria stood in front of him. The dark-skinned Saiyan's stomach churned at the positively wicked grin on Dodoria's face. Turles knew there was no love lost between Lornai and Dodoria. No doubt the evil being was enjoying her suffering.

"You are to depart for your assignment to King Cold immediately!" the pink monstrosity snapped.

"I have to see about my teammate first" Turles insisted in protest.

"Oh? They _didn't _tell you?" Dodoria feigned shock.

"Tell me what?" the confused former pirate demanded.

Dodoria gave a dramatic sigh "The Parithian bitch is DEAD!"

Turles just gaped in shock. _It couldn't be...not his Lornai!_

"YOU'RE LYING!" Turles screamed.

Frieza's lackey merely snickered "Am I now? Check with the medics."

Just then the medic he'd threatened earlier entered the waiting area. He stood near as possible to Dodoria as if seeking protection before making his announcement.

"Sir, I'm afraid that the Parithian female has passed on. There was nothing more we could do."

The third-class warrior desperately struggled to sense Lornai's ki. But there was nothing!

Turles could hardly breathe. His teammate, his closest friend, his intended mate..._was gone_!

"At..at least let me give her a decent..."

Dodoria interruppted the Saiyan before he could finish "She's already been taken care of!"

"WHAT?" Turles choked.

"_We ran her through the icinerator with the REST OF THE TRASH_!" Dodoria chortled.

Turles stared in absolute horror at the laughing pink demon. Then he tore from the room, Dodoria's laughter ringing in his ears.

...

Turles stumbled through baseship 37's corridors on his way to the launching bay. He angrily brushed at the tears that hindered his progress. It felt as if a giant fist was crushing his heart. He wished it would burst and end the unbearable pain he was experiencing.

The Saiyan warrior dropped to his knees and let out a howl of pure agony. He slammed his fists into the corridor wall leaving several sizable dents. Frieza had managed to steal the one thing that was precious to him...

Suddenly anger filled the heart of Turles. He welcomed it. It replaced the soul-crushing pain. He would leave and grow stronger, become powerful enoiugh to destroy Frieza and he would rip out Dodoria's heart! But first those inept medics who failed to save Lornai would pay!

_'Appule_!' Turles thought.

He wouldn't harm Appule. The reptilian medic had always been kind to Lornai. Turles picked up Appule's frequency on his scouter.

"Yes?" the head medic's voice came out over Turles's device.

"Appule! There's been an incident in the low-level training room! You're needed immediately! " Turles barked.

"Can't they come to the..."

"There's no safe way to move him. A spar turned nasty! Get up here before he expires!" Turles insisted.

"Very well! I'm on my way!" Appule affirmed.

Turles turned off his scouter and allowed his anger to consume him. By the time he reached the medical bay, his anger had become a killing rage. The medical personnel of baseship 37 didn't have a prayer...

...

So what did you think? Please let me know!


	35. The Aftermath

tHere's Chapter 35! Thanks to Ryo-chan wolfgirl and Red Chimera for the reviews on chapter 34. Thanks also to Red Chimera for the additional review on chapter 33.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, Akira Toriyama does!

A/N: This is the final chapter of this story which continues in "Honor Of A Saiyan's Heart." Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this especially those who were kind enough to review. I really enjoyed writing this and greatly appreciated the input from its readers. THANKS EVERYONE!

…..

Appule scratched his head in confusion as he stepped into the lower level training room. There was no one there! No injured warrior, not the slightest sign of a scuffle. Was this Turles's idea of a joke? With an exasperated sigh the reptilian medic shook his head and started back to the medical wing.

…..

"Captain Lornai has been transferred to baseship 32, Sir!" a voice announced over Dodoria's scouter.

"Good!" Dodoria snickered.

He'd had the female elite transported to another ship so Turles would not discover that the Parithian was still very much alive. How he had enjoyed the stricken look on the Saiyan's face as he informed the former pirate of his teammate's 'demise'. Most amusing of all, Lornai would never know that Turles had come for her.

…

Appule gasped in utter shock and disbelief as he made his way through the carnage that had once been the bustling medical wing of baseship 37. Equipment had been flung about and damaged beyond repair. Sparks flew from several ruined computers and the rejuvenation tanks were reduced to nothing more but molten metal and shards of glass.

Saddest of all, the bodies of the medical wing staff were scattered throughout the facility. The head medic desperately observed each of them for signs of life.

Young Talmus had only been assigned to the ship a week ago. His skull had been crushed. Gentle Marais had been preparing a simple lunch when she had been struck from behind and suffered a broken neck never knowing the identity of her assailant. Andros, Katalese, the list of victims went on and on. Appule suddenly realized that _he_ was the only survivor of the ship's medical staff.

_TURLES!_ He had lured Appule away from the medical ward to commit this foul deed. Turles had destroyed the facility and murdered the entire staff. Why would he do such a thing?

….

Frieza was furious beyond belief when Appule reported the incident that occurred at the medical bay. Replacing all the damaged medical equipment was going to be an enormous expense not to mention replacing the staff. He gave the order that Turles was to be terminated on sight.

…

Turles felt no remorse for slaughtering the entire medical crew excepting Appule. They had allowed Lornai to die. No doubt they had also discovered the fact that the female elite was half-Saiyan. He would not have her honor disgraced by wagging tongues. Appule would keep her secret. The former pirate chose to leave the ship after destroying the medical wing. He would return when he was powerful enough to defeat Frieza. Until then he would make himself as much as a nuisance as he could to the Ice-Jin. Attacking supply ships, destroying planets valuable to the ice-lizard, Turles had no limit to the havoc he planned to wreak. He would forever be a thorn in Frieza's side.

…

On baseship32, Lornai awoke to the sight of Appule's saddened expression.

"It's all right, Appule. I've managed to pull through thanks to you" the female elite said warmly.

The blue and yellow spotted medic buried his face in his hands.

"What is it, Appule? This has to be more than just my being injured….Where am I?" Lornai demanded.

She recognized nothing of the facility she had awakened in.

"You're aboard baseship 32" Appule informed her. "You were in a tank for three full days."

The female elite whistled "Ginyu's bunch really did a number on me,huh?"

'_How am I supposed to tell her everything that's happened?" _the head medic wondered.

"There's no easy way to say this, Lornai…_I'm SO sorry but your child didn't survive the attack_" Appule said as gently as he could.

The female elite turned ashen" W-What c-child? _What are you talking about, Appule_?"

"_Your child_! You were roughly four months…" suddenly it dawned on the reptilian medic….

"You..You didn't _know_!" Appule gasped. "I'm so sorry I thought you knew or I wouldn't have been so abrupt. Please forgive me."

Tears poured down the female elite's face and a mournful cry echoed through the room.

"W-Where i-is it Appule? I-I want to see it!" the Parithian choked out.

"You've been through quite an ordeal…." Frieza's head medic began.

"I WANT TO SEE IT NOW!" Lornai screamed.

The female's eyes blazed with anger in spite of her tears. It would be best to obey her Appule decided even if she wasn't ready to face her loss just yet.

"Why aren't we on baseship 37?" Lornai questioned as she followed Appule.

"Lord Frieza ordered you transported here. It's not safe to discuss things here. I sent the little one to the contagion lab on baseship 48. We'll talk there " Appule advised.

...

Not a word was spoken between the pair as they took an inter-ship shuttle to baseship 48. Once there the female elite demanded to see the child Appule had secreted away.

'_I wonder what Turles would have done if he'd discovered it?' _the reptilian medic wondered.

He shuddered at the thought. It was probably best that Turles hadn't known. There might have been an even greater loss of life occurring on baseship 37.

A small opaque rectangular container lay on a table in the lab only Appule was granted access to.

"Are you sure you want to…." Appule began.

"OPEN IT!" Lornai snarled.

Tears rolled down the golden-skinned warrior's face as she looked down at the lifeless form that lay motionless in the container. It was a tiny, dark-skinned male Saiyan child.

A sob escaped her as she checked him over. Spiky black hair framed small dark chubby cheeks. He had ten perfect tiny fingers and toes and a small glossy blackish-brown furry tail. The tears poured down her face as Lornai caressed a velvety cheek.

"I'M SO SORRY, LITTLE ONE! I DIDN'T KNOW! I DIDN'T KNOW!" the female elite screamed.

She punched the wall leaving a fist-sized hole. Appule grabbed her right arm.

"You HAVE to calm down or I'll have to make you leave! Do you know what will happen to this child if it's discovered? He'll be experiment fodder for every lab in Frieza's fleet!" the medic warned her.

Lornai nodded and vainly watched the little motionless chest praying for some sign of life. It didn't go unnoticed, Appule wiped at his own eyes.

"I've arranged for him to be buried on Acais. But no one must know. Do you have a name for him?" Appule asked.

"T-Torgas! His name is Torgas!" Lornai choked out.

A moan came from the Argayan " How am I going to tell Turles?"

Appule sighed "Sit down, Lornai. There are things I have to tell you. Very unpleasant things…."

…..

Lornai stared out at the icy landscape of planet Cold. It was hard to believe she's spent several years now in the service of King Cold. It seemed only fair to Frieza that since her teammate had simply abandoned his assignment that she take his place. Six years now she had waited to hear from Turles.

Dodoria had told her that the former pirate had merely collected his things and asked not a word about her before departing. There was also his destruction of the medical wing. Why in Kami's name had Turles done such a thing?

King Cold had completely dismissed the notion of the existence of the Tree of Might. Lornai now simply disposed of those who interfered with the monarch of the Cold Empire's plans.

Another assignment was for Lornai to dress in extravagant gowns and jewels and entertain King Cold's guests with amusing stories. Her intelligence and exotic appearance charmed the members of King Cold's assemblies. She had learned six more languages since she had arrived at the Ice-Jin's palace.

She sighed as she placed the heavy gold and emerald necklace she had worn for tonight's gala in a small drawer. A small brown leather pouch lay in that drawer it contained yellow seeds for a very special Tree.

Lornai was about to remove the pale green silken gown she wore, when a knock sounded outside her door.

"Lady Lornai, I request permission to enter" a squeaky voice called out.

"You may enter, Masdas" Lornai replied.

"Lady Lornai, You must hurry and pack your things! You are to depart to Lord Frieza's ship immediately! It's called baseship 37!" the gray reptilian being blurted out.

"That's Frieza! Always in a hurry!" the female elite warrior chuckled.

…..

It seemed strange to be back on baseship 37 after so many years away. But now Turles could find her. She was _sure_ he was coming back for _some day_…

Lornai had dressed hurriedly in a simple white shift that ended mid-thigh and a pair of knee-high black boots. Her golden skin and prominently displayed officer's rank was causing quite a few stares. Female officers were a rare commodity in Frieza's army.

As she spoke to one of the medics, Lornai could feel someone staring at her. She turned to see a young long-haired Saiyan warrior in black and brown armor staring intently at her. Suddenly a massive bald Saiyan in blue and gold armor appeared and shoved him away with a string of epithets. Lornai laughed and turned away. The young Saiyan had given her a smile and a wink before he was forcibly removed.

The blue-skinned fish-faced medic sighed "That was just Raditz! Ignore him! He'll never change!"

….

Turles stared out into space. He had amassed a crew of some of the worst criminals and skillful fighters in the known Galaxy. They were known as the Turles Crusher Corps. Soon he would destroy Frieza and avenge the woman who had managed the "_Capture Of A Saiyan's Heart_"…

….

This completes "Capture Of A Saiyan's Heart." Please review and let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
